Les Roses du Temps
by Swirling Raven
Summary: L'été de ses seize ans, le corps d'Hermione change attirant de plus en plus le regard de celui qu'elle est persuadée d'aimer : Ron. Pourtant c'est deux autres personnes qui hantent ses rêves la nuit et qui vont irrémédiablement changer sa vie. Et si tout ce que nous connaissions s'avérait être faux? Si les règles de la magie n'étaient pas si strictes et le temps pas si tabou?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou!**

 **Bon je me lance dans une première fic** **(** **soyez indulgent(e)s sur l'écriture qui est** **loin d'être géniale...notamment par rapport aux fautes d'ortho )**

J **e sais pas trop si les chapitres sont suffisamment long ou non donc n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :D Mais sinon l'histoire devrait aboutir sur du HG/ TRJr (bon ça c'est sur hein) mais aussi surement sur du HP/DM**

 **Je préviens que l'histoire vas mettre du temps à se mettre en place en particulier l'histoire d'amour ^^ vuala vuala**

 **Ben bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

\- Tes cheveux sont plus clairs.

La jeune fille attrapa une de ses mèches autrefois brune et hocha la tête

\- Ça doit être le soleil...

\- Tu as fait quoi déjà ces vacances?

\- Je suis allée en France... À la plage.

\- Ah... Ils sont moins...

Le jeune homme mis ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et les éloigna de cinq bon centimètres, semblant vouloir mimer un mot qu'il ne trouvait pas

\- Volumineux?

Il acquiesça et un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes. La jeune fille entortilla nerveusement une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. C'est vrai que ses cheveux s'étaient beaucoup éclaircis et désépaissis depuis son voyage en France mais ce n'était pas le seul détail, elle avait aussi grandit de trois bon centimètres atteignant les un mètres soixante-dix et s'était beaucoup amincit, non pas qu'elle eut été grosse mais ses courbes étaient maintenant plus souples et moins grossières. Elle regarda Ron du coin de l'œil, lui aussi avait grandi, comme se plaisait à le dire Mrs Weasley on aurait dit qu'il avait subit un sortilège d'élongation pendant les vacances. Les traits de son visage étaient plus marqués et son menton avait pris une forme carrée le rendant plus viril qu'avant.

\- Hermione ça va? Tu es un peu rouge.

\- H-hein ? N-non je...Balbutia Hermione s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Mrs Weasley entra alors en trombe dans la cuisine leurs jetant un rapide coup d'œil satisfait avant de demander

\- Harry n'est pas encore levé? Je vais lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner, le pauvre garçon, on dirait qu'il est sous alimenté! Encore la faute de ces moldus qui ne le nourrissent pas correctement...

Et elle s'affaira dans la cuisine en continuant de grommeler tandis que les poêles s'agitaient toutes seules sur les fourneaux. Un long silence suivi son entrée quand tout à coup les deux adolescents se levèrent d'un bon

\- Harry est rentré !? S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix un grand sourire barrant leurs visage

\- Oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit?

\- Non ! S'offusqua Ron avant de se précipiter à l'étage ignorant sa mère lui disant de laisser son meilleur ami tranquille. Hermione soupira en le suivant, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, ce n'était absolument pas le moment entre Voldemort qui revenait au pouvoir, la mort de Sirius, et cette curieuse prophétie qui disait peut être que... La jeune fille secoua la tête faisant danser ses boucles. Harry devait en voir de tous les couleurs, comment pouvait elle envisager de penser à autre chose que cette guerre qui se préparait? Car elle savait qu'il y aurait une guerre et qu'elle ne serait pas des moindres. Lorsque le moment sera venu, Harry devra être prêt. Car elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que celui qui affronterait le seigneur des ténèbres était un jeune homme brun qui venait d'être réveillé par une claque à la tête de la part de Ron

\- Ron ne le frappe pas! Reprocha-t-elle au grand roux. Harry la regarda un moment l'air un peu perdu puis lui lança un regard surpris en la reconnaissant. Elle le savait, il lui poserait des questions plus tard et elle comptait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Ils se retrouvèrent en effet bientôt seuls et son meilleur ami commença les hostilités

\- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre tout à l'heure. Elle haussa les épaules

\- Toi aussi tu as grandi. Harry leva les yeux au plafond

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. De nouveau la jeune sorcière attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la regarda, jouant avec

\- Le soleil... c'est le soleil. Tu sais je suis allée à la plage en France avec mes parents.

\- Oui tu m'en as parlé. C'était bien ? Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent d'excitation

\- Oh oui! On est aussi allé à Paris! Tu sais que plein de philosophes y ont vécut? J'ai lu quelques livres, c'est vraiment fascinant la façon dont ils défendaient leurs idées par des mots à l'époque. Et leurs poèmes! Tu verrais leurs poèmes... Elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, rêveuse, et Harry rigola

\- Au moins, tu es toujours la même intérieurement. Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche

\- Bien sur que je suis la même!

\- Tu as beaucoup mincit, et ton visage... Ton visage à changé, tes boucles sont plus ordonnées et plus claires...

\- Je sais tout ça Harry. Je suppose que comme vous je passe par une étape qui s'appelle l'adolescence. Tu sais celle qui fout tes hormones sans dessus dessous et qui te fais changer de morphologie.

Le sorcier la regarda malicieusement

\- Hum, qui met tes hormones sans dessus dessous... Penserais-tu à quelqu'un en particulier et disant ça?

Hermione rougit, maudissant intérieurement son meilleur ami dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait avant de répliquer, un grand sourire peignant de nouveau son visage fin

\- Et toi ? Tu ne penserais pas à une jolie fille rousse qui trainerait au Terrier par hasard? Harry se figea et se fut son tour de s'empourprer

\- Je ne- Roh! Hermione c'est pas le sujet là. Tu sais bien qu'un changement de cette manière n'est pas naturel.

\- Bien sur que...

\- Hermione. Tu es une fille très intelligente mais quand il s'agit de parler de tes problèmes personnels, il n'y a plus personne là haut. Tu sais parfois j'aimerai te rendre la pareille pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

\- J-je n'ai rien fait de...

\- Tu rigole j'espère! Sans toi on n'aurait pas fait la moitié de ce qu'on a accomplit aujourd'hui. La jeune fille rougit de plaisir cette fois-ci. Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus rauque, Sirius lui même l'a dit, tu es la plus brillante des sorcières qu'il m'eut été de rencontrer.

La jeune fille passa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et la serra doucement, pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait sa douleur ce à quoi il répondit par un mince sourire.

\- Raconte moi, chuchota-t-elle, raconte moi cette prophétie.

Harry serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Cette prophétie lui rappelait tellement de souvenir douloureux, de nouveau Hermione serra son épaule, s'en voulant presque de poser la question. Mais elle devait savoir. Elle devait avoir tout les éléments sous la main car quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que tout ça allait venir bien plus tôt que prévu. Mais elle ne se doutait pas à ce moment là à quel point elle avait raison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy me voila de retoour!**

 **Héhé en fait je suis trop contente... bon d'abord parce que je suis en vacance (vive le lycée pour ça), mais aussi parce que demain je commence ma formation de BAFA *^* je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.**

 **Mais la première place de ma bonne humeur c'est les reviews :D en fait je ne m'attendais pas du tout à en avoir pour ce premier chapitre et ça m'a fait très très plaisir. Du coup bah je vais commencer par répondre aux âmes charitables qui ont commenté mon début d'histoire :)**

 **oksapollock :** **(j'addoooore la saga qui porte le même nom que ton pseudo ... même si j'ai pas fini, voir pas commencé le dernier tome honte à moi breeef) merci beaucoup, j'espère franchement que la suite te satisferas autant que le début :)**

 **Lilie :** **Merci! Je pensais mettre un chapitre toute les semaines pour me laisser le temps d'avancer :) et merci pour le conseil... j'aime les conseils ;)**

 **severuse :** **D'accord! En esperant avoir ton avis bientôt!**

 **Rababaz** **: Franchement merci, en fait ton conseil m'est super utile parce que c'est vrai qu'à ce niveau là je galère toujours et je me demande souvent si c'est compréhensible pour les autres. Du coup là c'est vraiment un grand service que tu me rends. J'ai essayé d'appliquer ton conseil pour le 2ème Chapitre j'espère que ça ira mieux et surtout n'hésite pas à faire d'autre remarque dans ce genre!**

 **disclaimer : (je l'avais oublié la dernière fois, honte à moi) : Bien évidemment l'univers et les personnage appartiennent tous à notre vénérée J-K Rowlling !**

 _ **Les phrases écrite en gras et italiques sont directement tirée du 6ème livre**_

 **Enjoyyy!**

Chapitre 2:

\- **_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des T_** ** _é_** ** _n_** ** _è_** ** _bres approche... Il na_** ** _î_** ** _tra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois d_** ** _é_** ** _fi_** ** _é_** ** _, il sera n_** ** _é_** ** _lorsque mourra le Septi_** ** _è_** ** _me mois... Et le Seigneur des T_** ** _é_** ** _n_** ** _è_** ** _bres le marquera comme son_** ** _é_** ** _gal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des T_** ** _é_** ** _n_** ** _è_** ** _bres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._**

\- Un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ? Mais c'est...

\- L'amour oui. Enfin maintenant il le sait, mais je suppose qu'il ne le comprend pas et ne le comprendra surement jamais.

Hermione hocha la tête sombrement, elle avait presque de la peine pour cet être qui n'avait pas connu l'amour. Avait-il jamais ressenti quelque chose? Elle serra inconsciemment l'épaule d'Harry qui mit la main sur la sienne pour la rassurer

\- Je ferai tout mon possible, chuchota-t-il, tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux

\- Non. Elle le regarda sévèrement. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que l'on puisse tous vivre heureux. Il lui lança un sourire éclatant.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime Hermione.

Et il posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui soupira. Avait-il vraiment pensé ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il affronterait son destin tout seul? Il ne devait même pas essayer de tout porter sur ses épaules, son fardeau était quelque chose qu'il fallait partager. Le partager avec l'amour de ses proches, pour mieux vaincre Voldemort. Pour qu'il meure en se rendant compte que l'amour est tout et que sans lui tu n'es rien. C'est alors qu'un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Hermione un doute si terrible que pendant quelques instants elle ne pu plus respirer

\- Harry... Chuchota-t-elle maladroitement le souffle court, et si... Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami qu'elle trouva endormi, la tête contre son épaule et tout ses soupçons s'envolèrent. Non, Voldemort ne pourrais jamais rien contre lui, elle ferait tout. Quitte à elle même apprendre des sorts pour les lui enseigner ensuite, elle n'avait peut être obtenu qu'un E en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal , mais elle trouverait un moyen, après tout si elle était bonne en théorie et lui en pratique, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Sans parler des cours particuliers de Dumbledore dont il leur avait parlé. Non Harry gagnerait cette guerre.

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels ils apprirent la disparition de Fantarôme le Glacier et Ollivander, puis Mrs Weasley consentit enfin à les laisser aller au chemin de Traverse –non sans un garde du corps du nom d'Hagrid -pour acheter les fournitures dont ils auraient besoin pour leurs sixième année.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du magasin de Mme Guipure, elle sut qu'il était là et comme s'il l'avait appelé elle se tourna instinctivement vers un coin sombre de la boutique où un jeune homme blond faisait ajuster à sa taille une élégante robe de sorcier vert foncé. Leurs yeux intrigués se croisèrent à travers le miroir et les deux êtres s'immobilisèrent, tout deux surpris de ce lien soudain qui les unissait. Hermione entendit ses deux amis grogner tandis qu'ils s'apercevaient eux aussi de la présence de leur ennemi juré et s'ensuivit inévitablement une habituelle dispute à laquelle Hermione ne participa que partiellement tant elle était troublée, ne tiquant pas lorsque Malefoy l'appela sang de bourbe pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsque son regard croisa celui glacial de Narcissa et qu'une part d'elle se brisa devant les deux billes polaires qui la fixaient. Mais elle soutint le regard de la grande blonde et vit luire derrière les couches de glace qui recouvraient ses pupilles, une lueur de compréhension et d'espoir qui réchauffèrent inexplicablement son cœur. Pourtant quand la porte du magasin claqua dans son dos quelques secondes plus tard et que Mme Guipure ramassa dans une indignation la robe verte qui avait été traîtreusement laissé pour compte sur le sol de la boutique, cette sensation s'enfuit en même temps que le moment de complicité entre Malfoy et elle sembla s'évaporer de sa mémoire et se fut toute guillerette qu'elle entra dans l'explosion de couleur et de bonne humeur qu'était la boutique des frères Weasley.

oO0Oo

Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk et se vit reposer les mêmes questions débiles, les seules qui lui furent venues à l'esprit à ce moment là, au commerçant qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Lorsqu'il prononça les mots fatals et qu'il la chassa hors de sa boutique, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle eut beau la tirer, la pousser, lui jeter un sort, puis deux, trois, rien n'y fit, la porte resta close. Elle se tourna lentement vers le vendeur qui la regardait toujours et balbutia des excuses, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre et se contentait de la fixer froidement, comme si son sort lui importait peu, ce qui, se rappela-t-elle, était forcement le cas. Elle commençait à comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille lorsque de larges lianes surgirent du plancher et agrippèrent ses jambes enfonçant leurs épines dans ses mollets et lui arrachant au passage un cri de douleur. Elle eut dès lors beau se répéter que tout cela n'était pas réel, elle savait au fond que jamais elle ne sortirait de l'emprise de ces ronces et que jamais le sang n'arrêterait de couler, lorsque ses espoirs furent presque tous éteints, un souffle au creux de son cou la fit frissonner et tandis qu'elle voulut se retourner pour voir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait, une voix grave chuchota à son oreille des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas et qui se formèrent dans l'air sous forme de brume avant de disparaître. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les lianes pour desserrer leur étreinte, et tandis que la jeune fille se retournait, baguette à la main prête à se battre, elle tomba sur deux yeux d'opales qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien

\- Il ne fallait pas, murmura-t-il dans une voix blessée et déçue. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu cherches à tout comprendre ? Il ne fallait pas.

Des larmes apparurent sur le visage d'habitude dédaigneux du jeune homme et un immense serpent blanc apparut derrière lui qui le dévora vivant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucoou! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire ces jours-ci. En tout cas merci à celles/Ceux qui reviews la fic ça fait toujours trèèèèèès plaisir :D**

 ** _severuse_** **: Merci j'espeère que ça continuera à te plaire par la suite**

 ** _magiehp_** **: Je crois savoir pourquoi tu dis ça :p mais pourquoi pas, il faudrait que j'y pense x) à vrai dire c'est pas mon couple préféré mais c'est vrai que ça ferait une experience, je vais y réfléchir. Mais merci en tout cas :)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione se réveilla dans un hurlement, réveillant la jeune rousse qui dormait sur le lit voisin.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- U-un cauchemar ne t'en fait pas, rendors toi,

La lumière s'alluma

\- Trop tard, je suis réveillée.

Hermione vit une tignasse rousse émerger de sous les couvertures, suivie presque aussitôt de deux pupilles azur totalement alertes

\- Oh, Ginny je suis désolée. Dit-elle en se tordant les mains

\- Tant mieux bailla Ginny, maintenant tu vas pouvoir me raconter ce cauchemar comme ça on pourra se rendormir toute les deux.

\- Hermione hocha la tête sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas se rendormir de peur de revoir Drago Malfoy se faire arracher la peau par un immense serpent albinos.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était une Hermione soucieuse qui regardait tomber la pluie par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait très bien ce qui avait provoqué son cauchemar, Harry parlait depuis des jours –en fait depuis qu'ils étaient allés au chemin de Traverse et qu'ils avaient surpris Malfoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes- de sa théorie selon laquelle Draco était devenu un mangemort. Mais pour elle, c'était tout bonnement improbable, quel intérêt Voldemort aurait-il à remplacer le père par le fils ? Surtout un gamin de seize ans... En quoi pourrait-il lui être utile. Entre autre qu'est ce que Draco possédait et que Voldemort voulait à tout prix ? Elle tourna la question dans sa tête de toute les manières possible comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, mais rien dans cette supposition lui semblait un tant soit peu logique. Peut être, se dit elle que si elle avait été plus attentive chez Madame Guipure elle aurait pu remarquer quelque chose qui l'aurait aidé dans sa réflexion, mais Hermione n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir précis de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette boutique, tout se qu'elle savait c'est qu'Harry et Drago s'étaient une nouvelle fois disputés et que cela avait failli finir en une bataille. Cela l'inquiétait d'ailleurs, les trous de mémoire ça n'était pas son truc, elle qui retenait d'habitude tout ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait. La main qui se posa sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers un jeune homme brun à l'air soucieux

\- J'ai parlé à Ginny dit-il simplement

\- Ah…

Hermione regarda Harry, cela expliquait surement les trait qui barraient son front. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui ne l'enchantait guère voir le gênait, ce qui fit sourire la jeune brune tant son ami était si prévisible

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas…commença-t-il maladroitement

\- De cauchemarder sur Malfoy ? Mais si ça m'arrive tout les jours dès que je le croise voyons ! Harry se figea dans une moue dubitative

\- Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu rigoles ou non ?

\- C'est parce qu'il est encore tôt et que tu n'as pas encore déjeuné… et aussi parce que discuter avec Ginny fait buguer tout tes neurones. Les deux amis rigolaient encore quand Ron entra dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire comme ça si tôt ? On vous entend au moins jusque dans la cuisine. Dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Rien rien, s'empressa de répondre Harry tandis qu'Hermione lui envoyait un sourire plein de sous entendus.

\- Si on allait petit déjeuner ? Proposa-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son amie

\- Bonne idée. Marmonna Ron avant de se retourner subitement vers Hermione et de froncer les sourcils, c'est bizarre, poursuivit-il, j'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais une marque Hermione

\- Une marque ?

Devant son air perplexe, Ron toucha du bout du doigt le cou d'Hermione provoquant à son passage quelques frissons. La brune plaqua sa main sur son cou à l'endroit exact où quelqu'un avait soufflé des mots incompréhensibles quelques heures plutôt et se précipita vers le miroir où, tout comme Ron quelques secondes auparavant, elle suivi du doigt l'arabesque noire qui se finissait en une boucle, à l'image d'une ondulation dans le vent.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Elle vit Harry s'approcher d'elle dans le miroir et la regarder l'air sombre.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien lu dans tes bouquins sur une marque noire qui apparait lors de l'adolescence ?

Hermione secoua la tête perplexe et son visage dans la glace affichait une mine coupable.

\- Tu as combattu quelqu'un récemment ? Demanda Ron toujours un peu dans les vapes.

\- De quoi tu parles Ron ?

\- Ben comme Harry a reçut sa cicatrice à cause d'un sort peut être que ta marque est du à ça aussi ?

Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils l'air songeur et fixa Hermione. Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans le miroir dans un mouvement qui parut vaguement familier à Hermione sans qu'elle ne pu expliquer pourquoi.

\- Non murmura-t-elle, je n'ai pas reçu de sort récemment.

Elle hésita un moment, ouvrant la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma avant de la rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller manger, on doit préparer nos affaires pour demain.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et ils descendirent déjeuner dans un silence qui étonna Mrs Weasley.

\- Harry mon chéri tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve hier soir non ? Tiens je t'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner pour reprendre des forces.

Hermione plongea la tête dans ses œufs brouillés en rougissant.

\- Ah c'était toi ? Demanda Ron, je me disais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un hurler.

Le pivoine des joues de leur amie se renforça tandis qu'elle disparaissait sous ses lourdes boucles devenues claires

\- Merci. Mais ce n'était pas moi.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui lui lança un regard bien trop noir pour ses yeux maintenant parsemé de touches bleutée.

\- Hermione ? Demanda Mrs Weasley alors que celle-ci se concentrait de nouveau sur ses œufs brouillés

\- C'était juste un mauvais rêve

\- On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de t'égorger.

Une chaise racla le sol et la jolie rousse de la famille Weasley s'y assit

\- Ce n'était pas moi qu'on égorgeait, laissa échapper Hermione, le regard perdu dans le vague au souvenir d'un Malfoy ensanglanté.

\- Non c'est vrai c'était Malfoy qui se faisait déchiqueter membre par membre par un serpent albinos.

Harry et Ron s'étouffèrent

\- Ginny ! morigéna Molly

\- On sait que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy, Hermione mais quand même ! Articula Ron entre deux toux

\- Parce que je contrôle mes rêves peut-être ? Répondit-elle furieuse

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui l'attaquait, Ron, mais un serpent.

La défendit vainement Ginny avant de se figer et de regarder Harry avec une moue désolée. (1)

\- Pas grave marmonna celui-ci et la discussion s'arrêta là.

(1) ça fait référence à la fois où Harry c'est retrouvé dans le corps d'un serpent et qu'il a assisté, enfin plutôt qu'il a déchiqueté Arthur Weasley


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! Non non , ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai pas une semaine de retaaard x((( je suis désolée, en fait j'ai pas du tout eu le temps entre la danse les devoirs la musique les devoirs le sport et les devoirs j'ai plus de vie xD. Breeef vivement noël quoi ! je sais que j'ai auuucune excuse :p mais bon voilas quand même le quatrième chapitre x). Et merci aux reviews qui m'ont comme toujours mis un immmeeeeense baume au coeur !**

 **Mane-jei :** aha c'est bizarre pile quand tu dis ça je suis en retard sur un chapitre :p... x_x désolée! Mais merci en tout cas pour tout ces compliments et n'hesite pas si il y a des fautes qui te font sauter au plafond de me les faire partager que je m'enterre vivante (vive halloween) ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience ;)

**:** heeem ! je t'enlève tout de suite ce doute même si j'avoue que j'y ai beaucoup pensé au moment où j'ai esquissé l'histoire ;). Il n'empèche qu'un des élément que tu as évoqué est vrai :D j'en dis pas plus même si je pense que tu trouveras bientôt la réponse par toi même :p. Merciii !

 **Hedwige McCarthy : ** Aha si tu passe un bon moment en lisant ce que j'écris je suis super heureuse! (tu le vois pas là mais je saute partout dans ma chambre comme une folle...). Je me demande ce que tu te fais comme hypothèse ;) fais les moi partager! promis je dirai pas si elles sont vraies ou fausses :p

 **Fan : ** Et moi j'adooooore qu'on me dise ça! Merci ! ça me fait très plaisir x)

 ** _Les passages en gras et italique sont directement issus du livre 6_**

 **Il va sans dire que les personnages et l'Univers ne m'appartiennent pas, on doit toute ces belles fantaisie à J-K Rowlling :)**

 **Bon bah maintenant Ennnjoyyyyyy ! (après une semaine de retard il était temps ... :p)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la journée qu'Harry aborda de nouveau le sujet. Ils étaient tout les trois réunis dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux Hermione par terre parmi les cartons et les deux garçons sur le lit.

\- Ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec la théorie que je vous bassine depuis des jours non ? Lança-t-il subitement

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron et Harry désigna Hermione de la tête

\- De ma terreur nocturne.

Elle avait replié ses genoux contre son torse et enroulé ses bras autour de ses jambes dans une position inconsciemment defensive.

\- A vrai dire, reprit-elle après un court silence, c'est ce que je pensais, La Marque des Ténèbres est un serpent non ?

\- Et Ginny a dit qu'il s'était fait mangé par un serpent albinos.

Hermione hocha la tête

\- Pourquoi Albinos ? demanda de nouveau Ron

\- Sans doute à cause de Voldemort murmura Harry songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle de tout ça, ce n'est pas comme si mes rêves étaient prémonitoires. Je maintiens que je ne pense pas que Malfoy soit un Mangemort, il n'a que seize ans !

Harry haussa les épaules agacé

\- Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit Hermione.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Dumbledore ?

Les deux garçons comprirent qu'elle voulait changer de sujet mais ne firent aucune remarque

\- Non, je suppose qu'il m'en dira plus quand on sera à Poudlard.

\- En parlant de Poudlard s'exclama Ron , on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, on doit se lever tôt demain et il est déjà minuit. Si ma mère nous surprend elle va me tuer.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Hermione et Ron sortirent de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre des filles, Ron s'arrêta

\- Si jamais ça t'arrive encore, je ne suis pas très loin tu sais.

Hermione sourit

\- Merci Ron. Bonne Nuit

\- Ouais, bonne nuit.  
Et il repartit tout sonné d'avoir osé prononcer cette phrase qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis ce matin. Mais cette nuit se passa sans problème pour chacun des résidants du Terrier et quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à retrouver le château chaleureux qui leur faisait maintenant et depuis le début office de seconde maison.

oO0Oo

\- On ferait mieux de trouver un compartiment vide avant qu'il n'y en ait plus dit Harry en faisant signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre.

Ils étaient à présent sur le quai de la Gare et le train partait dans quelques minutes. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard

\- **_On ne peut pas, s'excusa Hermione, Ron et moi, nous devons d'abord aller dans le wagon des pr_** ** _é_** ** _fets et ensuite patrouiller un peu dans les couloirs._**

\- **_Ah, c'est vrai j'avais oubli_** ** _é_** ** _dit Harry_** *. Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle venait d'apercevoir la famille Malfoy –ou du moins ce qu'il en restait- sur le quai de Gare. Narcissa la fixait et quand leurs regards se croisèrent quelque chose chavira dans les yeux azurés de la blonde. De grosses perles se mirent alors à devaler ses joues pales et lisses et Hermionne se retourna cherchant quelqu'un derrière elle, quelqu'un qui expliquerait les pleurs de la digne dame Malfoy. Mais il n'y avait que l'immense locomotive rouge vif. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les Malfoy et vit le regard horrifié du fils qui apparemment ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle pourquoi sa mère se laissait soudainement aller oubliant où ils étaient - à savoir en l'occurence un lieu public rempli de sorciers-. Cependant la mère de Drago ne le regardait pas lui, elle ne semblait même pas le voir, ses yeux remplis de larmes restaient fixés sur Hermione. Alors, les vapeurs de la locomotive passèrent devant les yeux de la jeune sorcière et elle entrevit parmi elles les courbes des signes qu'avaient formés les mots de l'être dans son rêve.

\- Hermione ? appela Ron, ça va ? Elle regarda Ron l'air perdu, ne semblant plus se rappeler de qui il était, mais la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux ne tarda pas à la ramener à la réalitée et un sourire barra de nouveau son visage.

\- Oui, oui ça va.

\- On ferait mieux de monter dans le train, il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard. Elle hocha la tête comme un automate.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Je crois qu'il parle avec mon père. De nouveau les deux amis échangèrent un regard en montant dans la locomotive. Avant que les portes ne se referment, Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit ou s'était trouvé un instant plutôt les Malfoy, mais l'un comme l'autre avait disparut et elle se persuada que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un regard gris acier qui lui transperça le crâne


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeyyyy!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bieeen! Moi je trouve que c'est fou ce qu'on a pas de vie quand on est en terminale S xP Bon je me plains mais je suis sure y'en a pour qui c'est pire (genre ceux qui sont en prépa ou qui travaillent déjà) mais quand même vivement les vacaances xD ( et la je dégoute tout ceux qui n'ont pas de vacance de Noël.. ahah breeefff**

 **Bon à vrai dire ce chapitre par un peu en sucette parfumée au sang, donc désolée d'avance et pour les risques d'infarctus cerebral ou d'arret cerebral ou même avada kedavrisation cervellique... et je crois que je vais m'arreter là dans mon délire :p**

 _ **Mane-jei :**_ **Ah-ahhhhh tu verras ça ... très bientôt x3... je pense... breef. Non t'inquiete je me demandais justement si ils étaient pas un peu courts... je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça :) merrciiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 _ **narutine :**_ **Je sais pas pq ton pseudo me fait imaginer un naruto fille se goinfrant de nougatine, mais c'est très perturbant ;). Ahaha... tu la trouvait étrange ? Attends de finir ce chapitre xP Mais merci en tout cas ça me fait trèèès trèèès plaisir ce que tu me dis :D**

 _ **Nadra :**_ __ **Merci a toi aussi :) mais du coup je pense que cette histoire va passer d'"intriguante" à carrément "bizarroîde"... je pense ... Mais mercii pour ta review :D**

 **Sur ce, en passant par l'éternel "cet univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais plutôt à J-k Rowling", EENNNJOOOOYYY :p**

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_ __

Ils venaient de pousser la porte du compartiment réservé aux préfets et Malfoy était déjà là. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la dévisager longuement. Dans ses yeux brillaient de droles d'étincelles, Hermione y discerna l'incertitude, les doutes, la surprise, la colère et plus surprenant encore la peur. Elle se demanda un moment comment tant d'émotions pouvaient ébranler le jeune serpentard sans qu'aucune de transparaisse sur son visage parfait, quand l'absurdité de sa pensée la frappa, comment pouvait elle si facilement cerner les émotions du blond ? Elle rompit leur contact visuel au moment où la même lueur horrifiée passa dans les yeux du garçon. Ce fut le moment que choisit le professeur McGonnagal pour arriver et par la même occasion , couper court à ses divagations. Elle répéta comme l'année précédente qu'être préfet était une grande responsabilité et rappela les devoirs de chacun pendant une bonne heure avant de donner enfin le mot de passe pour la salle de bain et annoncer qu'ils devaient commencer à faire des rondes. Hermione tenta de faire comme à son habitude, fixer les lèvres du professeur et ne plus s'en détacher comme si ce qu'elle disait était vital, mais sans cesse ses pensées dérivaient vers la famille Malfoy et ce lien qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir avec Drago. Cet après midi là, leurs regards se croisèrent plus qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés les cinq années précédentes et chaque fois qu'ils se cherchaient mutuellement du regard, ils se trouvaient inévitablement, chacun sondant l'autre, creusant plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, se découvrant l'un l'autre à chaque coup d'œil de moins en moins discret.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour patrouiller dans les couloirs, l'esprit d'Hermione vagabondait toujours vers ces yeux d'opale qu'elle avait autrefois détesté et qui maintenant lui semblaient indispensable à sa survie. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que Ron disait et ne réprimandait les élèves que distraitement, chose que son coéquipier ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer

\- Tu penses encore à ton cauchemar ?

\- Hein ? Non, non pas du tout.

\- Ah bon… Je pensais, vu comme tu dévisageais Malfoy tout à l'heure.

A la grande surprise de Ron, la jeune fille ne rougit pas, mais ses yeux se voilèrent de nouveau signe qu'elle était repartie au pays de la réflexion, ce pays dont il pensait ne pas avoir la clé, celui qu'il n'aimait pas car il lui ravissait trop souvent son amie. Il soupira, il ne savait pas trop sur quel pieds danser avec elle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne l'avait jamais su, Hermione était une fille incroyablement intelligente, mais surtout incroyablement discrète –quand il ne s'agissait pas d'étaler sa science ou de répondre à un professeur- il ne savait quasiment rien d'elle, rares étaient les fois où elle avait parlé de ses parents ou de sa vie avant Poudlard. Il regarda la jeune fille et comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier il trouva qu'elle avait changé. Elle n'était pas forcément plus jolie qu'avant, pour lui elle avait toujours été jolie, c'était plutôt comme si elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre et au fond de lui il avait peur. Car plus que tout au monde, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Peut importait la gloire s'il l'avait près d'elle et si on lui demandait de choisir entre être Ministre de la magie ou l'avoir elle il la choisirait sans aucune hésitation, de toute façon être ministre incombait trop de responsabilité. Alors il ne laisserait personne l'avoir. Pas même Harry. Parce qu'il savait que ces deux là avaient une relation spéciale, une relation que lui n'aurait jamais avec elle et il l'enviait. Il enviait Harry. Il enviait Harry autant qu'il l'appréciait. Ils passèrent devant un compartiment rempli de Serpentard et Ron y repéra Malfoy.

\- Même pas capable de faire son devoir correctement maugréât-il alors que le blond lui faisait un signe odieux de la main. Mais il ne remarqua le regard perçant que le blond lança à son amie, car s'il l'avait vu, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de se jeter dans le nid des serpents et d'étrangler –magiquement ou non- celui qu'il considérait comme le plus vil Serpentard de son époque.

Lorsque le soleil fut à son Zénith, les deux amis entrèrent dans le compartiment où étaient assis Luna Neville et Harry, ces deux derniers parlant de Quidditch avec entrain. Ron annonça à Harry qu'ils avaient croisés Malfoy sur le chemin et Hermione fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais elle se désintéressa vite de ce fait lorsqu'elle vit l'esprit d'Harry bouillonner et imagina le pire lorsqu'il se rendit au compartiment de Slughorn avec Neville… et sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas les suivre et s'assurer que tout allait bien, Malfoy ayant l'avantage d'être préfet.

Le reste de la journée se passa néanmoins à merveille et elle arriva même à parler à Luna sans pousser un seul soupir d'exaspération –ce qui n'était pas peu dire d'après Ron-. Mais lorsque la nuit tomba et qu'il fut l'heure de mettre leur robe de sorcier, l'inquiétude reprit le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour vers le compartiment des Serpentard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu' Harry ne gisait pas quelque part sur le sol de la Locomotive. Elle arrivait à l'endroit fatidique lorsque trop plongée dans ses inquiétudes, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et tomba. En relevant les yeux elle savait déjà qui elle avait heurté et compte tenu de la colère que la personne dégageait elle était sure de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Eh ben, on ne sait plus marcher la Sang de Bourbe ? Elle redressa la tête et affronta son regard d'acier qu'elle savait maintenant ne pas être un métal si froid. D'un mouvement souple elle se releva mais retomba aussitôt lorsqu'il la poussa.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisée à te relever Granger. Tu devrais rester là où est véritablement ta place : le sol. Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne put pas bouger. Oh elle n'avait pas peur, mais une colère terrible lui tenaillait la gorge et elle était certaine que si elle ouvrait la bouche toute la magie qu'elle sentait monter en elle et qui devait suinter de chaque pore de sa peau allait exploser et elle avec.

\- C'est bizarre comme quand il n'y a pas Potter et Weasley avec toi tu fais soudain moins la maline, en fait tu n'es qu'une miss je-sais-tout rien de plus.

\- Rien de moins _Malfoy_. Elle fut surprise de sa propre voix. _Envo_ _û_ _tante_ fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit : elle était claire et cristalline mais on sentait dans chacun des mots son envie de taillader le Serpentard qui la clouait au sol, son pied sur sa jambe. Elle savait qu'il la provoquait, pour voir si elle était digne de lui. Digne de quoi ? Aucun des deux ne le savait mais chacun d'entre eux devinait que ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite déciderait de leur avenir à tout les deux. Un craquement se fit entendre, le pied du blond appuyait trop fort sur la cheville de la jeune sorcière. D'un geste rapide elle tira sur le pied du serpentard et celui-ci tomba à son tour. Sur elle. Leur souffle se mêlèrent, leurs regard se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent s'embrassèrent fouillant chez l'autre une lueur qui leur avait toujours manqué, la lueur qu'ils avaient toujours attendu. Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, découvrant de nouveau le visage de l'autre, notant leurs perfections et imperfections, leurs changements

\- Tes yeux souffla Drago et une effluve de violette emplit les narines d'Hermione. Puis les mains du blond remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux et il empoigna une mèche d'une main. Mais Hermione n'avait pas oublié, elle devait lui montrer qui elle était. Alors elle attrapa brusquement son poignet et le fit lâcher prise. D'un mouvement brusque du bassin elle renversa les positions et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco.

\- _L_ _à_ , c'est ta place. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie elle frappa Malefoy, mais cette fois ci elle eut aussi mal que si c'était elle-même qu'elle venait de frapper. Elle se leva néanmoins et un énorme sourire fendant son visage, elle parti retrouver Ron qui l'attendait, prêt à sortir du train. Elle avait gagné.

 ** _Oui je sais, je sais ça part vraiment en live... je crois que j'avais écrit ça tard le soir... bon OK ça n'explique pas tout mais bref n'arrêtez pas de lire pour autant hein hein hein ! xo_**


	6. Chapter 6

**cooooooucouuuuuu! Je suis a l'HEUUURE pour poster ma fanfic (wouhou) Du coup le chapitre sera plus long aujourd'hui!**

 ** _anonyme :_** **Haha merci beaucoup ;) en esperant que la suite te plaise et ne te fasse pas trop trop fuir**

 _ **Mane-jei :**_ **Wouah! Merci! En vrai c'était l'effet recherché du coup je suis contente que tu le ressentes comme ça :D. Cette fois-ci j'ai suivi ton conseil ;) j'espère que la longueur sera la bonne et encore merci pour tout tes conseils !**

 _ **livyn :**_ **Le voile sera bientôt levé ;) Meercii pour ta review, en esperant que la suite te plaise :D**

 _ **Les phrases en gras et en italiques sont tirées du livre original de JK Rowling**_

 **Disclaimer:** **l'Univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas de même que les personnages qui sont nés de l'imaginaire de leur auteur et créatrice : JK Rowling.**

 **Bon ben je vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps... Enjoooyyy :)**

Chapitre 6 : 

\- Ça va ? demanda Ron de nouveau.

Elle hocha la tête et ils sortirent en direction des diligences. Ne trouvant Harry nulle part, ils supposèrent qu'il avait dû prendre de l'avance sur eux et être déjà parti. Une fois dans la diligence, Hermione prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et manqua de se frapper la tête contre la vitre, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Ce n'était pas elle, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Cette effluve de magie l'avait rendue folle et pourtant Dieu sait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis le début des vacances la magie qui circulait en elle était devenue plus présente et semblait vouloir sortir à tout prix, sans doute à cause de l'adolescence, les hormones tout ça tout ça. Mais… ce moment échangé avec Malfoy était bizarre, tout lui avait semblé si intense comme amplifié. Elle revoyait encore ses longs cils blonds se rabattre sur ses yeux opales, sa peau pale rougir de colère en la voyant, puis de honte lorsqu'elle l'avait planté par terre sur le sol. Elle avait aussi crut ressentir de la fierté chez le blond. Mais plus que tout elle s'était sentie _compl_ _è_ _te_ , plus complète qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été durant toute sa vie.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle elle se promit de faire des recherches quitte à écumer toute la bibliothèque s'il le fallait. Mais Harry avait raison, ile se passait des choses bizarre en elle et il était temps qu'elle s'y penche d'un peu plus près.

oO0Oo

\- J'aime pas ça

Maugréat Ron avisant le regard amusé et moqueur que Malfoy ne cessait de lancer vers la place vide qu'était censé occupé Harry.

\- Non moi non plus, dans quoi Harry est-il encore aller se fourrer ! Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû attendre encore un peu tout à l'heure.

\- Mais on était les derniers !

\- Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy sortir avec sa clique…

\- Tu n'as vu personne de sa clique Hermione.

Elle haussa les épaules

\- On aurait quand même dû attendre plus longtemps.

Ron soupira au moment même où un murmure s'élevait dans la grande salle et ils virent Harry marcher à grand pas dans leur direction, le nez couvert de sang

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Hermione en jetant un regard mauvais vers le serpentard où malfoy prenait soin de ne pas la regarder. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore foutu ces deux là ?!

\- Hermione ? Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, j'ai juste pas l'habitude de t'entendre parler comme ça

\- Oh voyons Ron ! J'ai bien le droit de m'énerver moi aussi !

\- Oui oui… c'est juste… ça me plait. Les deux adolescents étaient rouges au moment ou Harry s'assit entre eux .

\- **_Qu'est ce qui c'est pass_** ** _é_** ** _Harry ? On a eut une peur bleue !_** demanda Hermione après avoir nettoyé le visage d'Harry

\- **_Je vous raconterai plus tard, r_** ** _é_** ** _pliqua-t-il s_** ** _è_** ** _chement ._**

La jeune sorcière voulut répliquer, mais elle remarqua que toute la table avaient les yeux rivés vers eux et buvait chacune de leurs paroles, même Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui s'était rapproché discrètement de leurs table les écoutait.

Mais bientôt Dumbledore se leva de son siège et alors que toutes les conversations se turent, il annonça les nouveaux professeurs… et Harry faillit faire une crise cardiaque en comprenant que Rogue avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

\- C'est pas vrai ! Marmonna-t-il, il va tout faire pour me plomber

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire, on sait tous que tu es bon dans cette matière… moi par contre gémit Neville en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Ron lui tapota le dos.

\- Courage mon vieux. Mais il a raison Harry, Rogue ne pourra qu'admettre que tu es bon. Hermione appuya ses dires par un signe de tête et ils en restèrent là.

oO0Oo

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans une pièce sombre alors qu'elle savait le soleil brillant derrière la fenêtre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et la douceur de la soie vint caresser ses jambes nues. Elle palpa la fine couverture qui l'avait couverte et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre, elle était dans sa chambre mais elle ne reconnaissait rien, le bureau de marbre blanc sur lequel étaient empilés quelques livres, la large armoire en noyer que ses habits ne remplirait même pas à moitié, la grande étagère à coté du lit où trônaient peut être cinq cent livres, ou encore la lourde porte noire qu'elle savait donner sur une salle de bain. Elle se leva et ses pieds nus effleurèrent le plancher si poli et lustré qu'elle eut peur d'y faire une trace. La jeune fille s'approcha du bureau et avisa une note sur un des livres, elle était de son écriture et pourtant elle ne réussit pas à lire ce qui y était inscrit, c'était des symboles, des spirales des barres, peut être formaient-elles des mots ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se souvint pourtant les avoir écrites, elle revoyait sa main tracer les signes d'une façon appliquée. Un bruit dans la salle d'eau la détourna du papier qu'elle oublia aussitôt. La jeune sorcière entra dans la salle au carrelage noir. Dans un coin une baignoire blanche lui faisait de l'œil, le bruit qu'elle avait entendu venait de l'eau brûlante qui s'y écoulait. Rapidement elle se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre de soie blanche parsemée de fleurs écarlates qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol. Immaculée sur le carrelage encre. Elle se glissa avec délice dans l'eau bouillante qui réveilla sa peau, rougissant ses membres pâles, lui procurant des sensations de plaisir intenses tandis que l'eau bouillante s'infiltrait partout en elle. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le moment et quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus seule dans le bain. Il l'avait rejointe. Ses yeux d'opale la fixaient avec intensité comme dans le train. Les deux adolescents s'observèrent dans leur nudité et ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient semblables. Ils levèrent une main en même temps comme mus d'une seule volonté et leur doigt se rencontrèrent s'enlaçant, se palpant, mais la jeune fille sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'aurait pas du être là, dans la chaleur de la salle de bain où elle se sentait jusqu'alors bien, elle crut étouffer, la buée qui s'élevait du bain entrait dans ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. En face d'elle se dressa soudain une ombre blafarde qui, de ses mains plus pâles que la mort elle-même, enserra le cou de son vis-à-vis qui se débattit dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie stridente ne le fasse disparaitre et qu'Hermione ne se réveille en sueur dans le même lit à baldaquin où elle s'était endormie la veille.

Elle éteignit fébrilement le réveil qui l'avait sauvé de son mauvais rêve et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glacée et pour oublier momentanément son cauchemar. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut entrain de mastiquer un bout de lard qu'elle s'autorisa à repenser à son rêve. Elle avait encore rêvé de Malfoy. Son regard bifurqua vers la table des Serpentard où seuls deux premières années déjeunaient – le nombre d'élèves présent dans la grande salle se comptant sur les doigts d'une main.

Cette fois là, elle avait clairement vu Voldemort assassiner le blond. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'elle avait vu, remarqua-t-elle en repensant au corps pâle du Serpentard. Elle avisa sa peau légèrement hâlée, comment avait-elle pu penser dans son rêve qu'ils étaient semblables ? Alors qu'elle en était là de ses réflexions, un grand brouhaha se fit entendre et une masse d'élèves arriva dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. A croire qu'ils se levaient tous au même moment !

Hermione décida de remettre à plus tard cette histoire de rêve, il fallait qu'elle se prépare mentalement pour le cours de Runes Anciennes, elle était sure de ne pas avoir assez révisé cet été.

\- Hermione ? Elle leva la tête vers Harry et Ron qui la dévisageait l'air perplexe. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'essuya la bouche

\- J'ai quelque chose c'est ça ? Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler son rêve.

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? Parce que j'aimerai bien… Mais à ce moment là Drago entra lui aussi dans la Salle et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage de Malfoy avant qu'il ne redevienne le plus impassible possible. Elle adressa un regard à présent alerte vers ses deux compagnons.

\- Ok, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle s'empara du miroir de poche que lui tendait une Ginny aussi stupéfaite que Ron et Harry et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle ne pu d'abord qu'arriver à l'évidence que la personne qui la fixait dans la glace n'était pas elle. Il y avait forcement une erreur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, la personne dans la glace fit de même et lorsqu'elle y regardait de plus près elle voyait bien que ce nez mutin et ces pommettes saillantes étaient les siennes. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ses yeux étaient normalement couleur chocolat et ses cheveux broussailleux constamment en bataille.. Pourtant ces billes grises tirant sur le bleu qui l'observaient avec méfiance étaient bien les siennes, pourtant ces longues mèches blondes et bouclées qui encadraient son visage étaient les siennes. Elle passa sa main dans sa tignasse maintenant plus ordonnée comme pour y remettre le désordre qui l'avait délaissé.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Marmonna-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir ! murmura Harry

\- Ça peut être une blague non ? Quelqu'un qui pendant la nuit…Tenta-elle désespérément

\- C'est amusé à changer la couleur de tes yeux et tes cheveux ? Finit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Bon d'accord dit à haute voix, ça semblait totalement absurde. Hermione poussa au loin l'assiette de lard et d'œufs brouillés qui lui avait parue si appétissante quelques secondes auparavant et qui maintenant ne lui inspirait que des nausées désagréables.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je peux pas aller en cours comme ça ! Mais il est hors de question de louper les premiers cours ! Les premières semaines sont primordiales pour prendre le rythme !

\- Passe à l'infirmerie ! Hermione releva les yeux vers Ginny

\- Oui, Ginny à raison, Mme Pomfresh saura sans doute quoi faire.

\- Elle chait toujours quoi faire, assura Ron la bouche pleine d'œufs.

Hermione hocha la tête, après tout ça n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, peut être l'infirmière aurait-elle une explication à ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune sorcière rassembla ses affaires et sorti à grand pas de la grande salle non sans sentir un regard malfoyen la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le couloir. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, sans prendre le temps de regarder qui elle venait de bousculer

\- Miss Granger ?

La voix était hésitante et Hermione s'immobilisa, non ce n'était pas…. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un nez crochu et deux pupilles si sombres qu'elles semblaient être deux trous sans fond .

\- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la fixait de ses yeux sombres dénués de leur habituels éclat haineux, son visage figé dans une moue hésitante et attendrie qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

\- Vous ne… Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle lui lança un regard intrigué et il sembla se reprendre

\- Essayez d'arranger ça avant mon cours, je ne veux pas que mes élèves soient perturbés à cause de vous.

Il avait reprit sa voix habituelle et de l'éclat étrange dans ses yeux, il ne restait rien. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération tandis qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle.. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son professeur ? Elle haussa les épaules, elle avait plus urgent à faire et son professeur n'était peut être juste pas du matin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeelllooooo je poste un mercredi.. c'est inhabituel mais pour une fois il est libre... donc j'en profite :D**

 **Bon me voila repartie dans un nouveau chapitre... malheureusement il est pas plus long que le pécédent... il faudrait pour ça que j'avance plus vite dans fic et je dois avouer qu'en ce moment j'ai pas trop trop le temps :X mais breeeefff! Merci comme toujours à vous qui laissez des reviews je suis toujours toute excitée à l'idée de les découvrir :D**

 ** _narutine_** **: Haha merci! ouiiii je saaaiiiis il faudrait que je les fasse plus longs désoléeee x) ... ça pourrait être une de mes bonne resolution pour l'année prochaine... O.O. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours ;)**

 _ **:**_ **Ahaaah ouiiii :D tu le saura au prochain chapitre :D je suis pressée d'y être x)... et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs! Mercii beaucoup pour ta review elle me fait plaisir et j'adoore voir les supposition et réactions des lecteurs donc surtout n'hésite pas à continuer ;)**

 _ **nadra**_ _ **:**_ **Oh que oui ! x)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les personnage tout comme l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais ont été crées par JK Rowlling!**

 **Vaallaa bon je vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps**

Chapitre 7:

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh qui était de dos soupira

\- Si c'est juste une histoire de ventre noué, vous pouvez suivre les cours, c'est juste dû au stress et je ne…

Elle écarquilla ses yeux marron lorsqu'elle l'aperçut

\- Miss Granger ? Mais qu'est ce qui ….

\- C'est justement pour ça que je suis ici. Je me disais que vous auriez une réponse à ça.

La femme en blanc lui fit signe de s'assoir sur un lit

\- Quand est ce que c'est arrivé ?

\- Pendant la nuit je crois et…

\- Et cette marque ? Je ne me souviens pas que vous l'aviez lors de votre seconde année. Hermione porta la main à son cou et caressa ce qui ressemblait au dessin d'une bourrasque de vent

\- Non, je crois qu'elle est arrivée il y a quelques jours.

\- Vous avez remarqué des changements cet été ?

\- J'ai grandis, mes cheveux se sont éclaircis, et j'ai perdu un peu de poids, énuméra Hermione

\- Et votre anniversaire est dans ?

\- Dix sept jours

L'infirmière regarda la jeune sorcière, semblant hésiter.

\- Je suis désolée de devoir vous poser cette question, mais vous n'avez pas été adoptée n'est ce pas ?

\- Non ! Mes parents sont et ont toujours été moldus.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et ses yeux se perdirent un moment dans le vague fixant un point à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'explications à un changement si brutal.

Elle baissa les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui déterminé de la jeune fille.

\- Lorsque un sorcier à un héritage magique très important –imaginez vous un descendant de merlin par exemple- il arrive que lorsqu'il arrive à sa majorité son apparence physique change en réponse à sa puissance magique qui augmente subitement et modifie magiquement des séquences d'ADN afin que le réceptacle de cette magie surpuissante puisse l'accueillir pleinement et dans toute son intensité, mais si vous n'avez pas été adoptée et que vos parents sont effectivement moldus, cette théorie ne marche pas, à moins que vos parents n'aient des ancêtre sorciers, ce qui est loin d'être courant mais peut être envisageable…

Hermione secoua la tête, cette possibilité était à exclure, il y a longtemps qu'elle avait écumé les ancêtres de sa famille et elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace qui aurait pu prouver que l'un d'entre eux puisse être sorcier, elle avait tout vérifié lorsqu'elle avait reçut sa lettre en première année.

\- Une autre serait que quelqu'un vous ait jeté un sort quand vous n'étiez qu'un nourrisson afin de changer votre apparence pour toujours et que quelque chose aurait soudainement brisé le sort, mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait bien… Mme Pomfresh se tut soudainement et dévisagea Hermione d'un air affolé

\- Non… souffla-t-elle. Elle se releva aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était interrompue et se précipita dans son bureau

\- Madame ? demanda Hermione qui l'avait suivie et la voyait maintenant écrire frénétiquement sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle cacheta d'un sort quelques secondes plus tard avant de l'accrocher à un hibou qui prit aussitôt son envol. Mme Pomfresh se retourna vers la jeune fille d'un air désolé

\- Oh , j'espère tellement me tromper.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous savez ce qui m'arrive n'est ce pas ?

Sans le vouloir Hermione se mit à trembler, pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Allait-elle mourir ? Ce quelqu'un qui lui avait lancé un sort à sa naissance qui était-ce ? Car il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien cette solution là, l'infirmière s'était arrêtée à cette phrase-ci.

\- Je ne suis pas sure, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas m'avancer là dedans. Mais en attendant j'ai peut être quelque chose pour toi.

Elle alla fouiller dans une armoire et en sorti une fiole transparente remplie d'un liquide verdâtre des plus repoussant.

\- Ça devrait faire tenir le sort un peu plus longtemps. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en donner plus, à trop forte dose cette potion à des effets irréversibles et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir lesquels.

Hermione acquiesça de toute manière elle n'avait aucune envie de boire des litres de cette potion si peu ragoûtante. Elle l'avala cul sec et fut surprise par son goût de pollen et d'échinacée*. Ce n'était finalement pas si horrible que ça. Dès qu'elle eut fini le flacon, elle se senti fatiguée et vidée de toute énergie.

\- Voilas, comme ça tu passeras un peu plus inaperçue. Elle lui tendit un miroir et Hermione remarqua que si ses yeux arboraient toujours la même couleur bleus / gris, ses cheveux eux avaient repris une couleur plus foncée et un aspect plus désordonné que les fines boucles blondes qu'elle possédait un peu plus tôt. Pourtant quelque chose la gênait, comme si cette enveloppe qui avait pourtant toujours été la sienne ne lui convenait plus, elle se sentait à l'étroit dans ce corps qu'une partie d'elle considérait d'ors et déjà comme étranger. Elle formula tout de même un merci à l'adresse de Mme Pomfresh.

\- C'est tout normal. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, s'il n'est pas trop occupé il devrait te recevoir demain, comme tu l'auras peut être remarqué ce matin, il absent aujourd'hui. Hermione hocha la tête, à vrai dire elle avait deviné que le parchemin cacheté s'adressait à Dumbledore. A qui d'autre sinon ?

\- Reviens me voir s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal et ne te surmène pas surtout.

Mme Pomfresh avait abandonné l'idée de la garder à l'infirmerie à partir du moment où elle l'avait vu jeter des regards fréquents à l'horloge pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas en retard en cours. Après tout on parlait d'Hermione Granger, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de louper le premier jour de cours. L'infirmière la regarda s'éloigner et avisa les pointes déjà blondes de la chevelure de la jeune fille. La potion n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Comme elle aurait aimé se tromper à son sujet ! Mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait raison et la vie de la jeune fille serait chamboulée à un point que personne n'imaginait. Elle soupira de nouveau espérant que Dumbledore serait en mesure de la protéger comme il se devait.

oO0Oo

Hermione sorti de l'infirmerie avec plus de question que lorsqu'elle y était entrée, Mme Pomfresh n'avait rien résolu, pire encore elle avait aggravé les choses, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'elle ne veuille rien lui dire ? Qui lui avait jeté un sort ? Elle senti une vague de panique et de colère si forte la submerger qu'elle fut prise de vertige et fut dans l'obligation de s'adosser à un mur le long duquel elle se laissa glisser soudain lasse.  
C'est dans cette position incommodante que la trouva Malfoy, contrairement à d'habitude il était seul et son teint était plus blafard qu'a l'accoutumée

« Granger », marmonna-t-il, « décidemment tu te retrouves souvent à jouer la serpillère en ce moment »

« Malfoy, toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. »

« Changer d'apparence ne te fera pas devenir moins _sale_ tu sais »

« C'est marrant comme tes opinions sont toujours aussi arriérées que ta coupe de cheveux. »

« Repète un peu ! »

« Je disais que tes opinions sont aussi dépassées que ta coupe de cheveux, deviendrais-tu sourd Malfoy, ou est ce juste la stupidité de tes sous fifres qui te rattrape et qui te rend dans l'incapacité de comprendre ce que je dis ? »

« C'est ton langage, Granger, je ne comprends pas le Sang de Bourbe, il est bien trop archaïque pour être compris par quelqu'un d'aussi important que moi. »

Hermione releva la tête dans un sourire, il ne manquait pas de répartie, c'était certain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se vit apprécier le blond dans tous ses défauts. Devenait-elle folle ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il esquissa quelques pas, semblant vouloir partir.

« C'est Voldemort qui t'as appris à parler comme ça Malfoy ? » Elle se mordit instantanément la lèvre, elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Le blond se figea dans un frisson

« Ne prononce pas son nom. »Hermione fut intriguée de _voir_ émaner du blond une vague de dégout et de peur. Et si ce que disait Harry n'était pas si absurde que ça ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune Serpentard eut tourné au coin du couloir qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de vertige et se releva pour se rendre en cours de Rune qui dieu merci n'avait pas encore commencé.

O0oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Hermione s'affala sur son lit épuisée, mon dieu que la journée avait été longue, la potion de Mme Pomfresh avait certes un peu agit mais il n'empêchait que le changement s'était tout de même vu et entre Harry et Ron qui ne cessaient de lui envoyer des regards inquiets et les autres qui la dévisageaient à cause de sa nouvelle apparence lui demandant quel sortilège elle avait utilisé pour obtenir ce résultat –elle avait été prise à part au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois dans la journée par de jeunes sorcières extasiées et avides de savoir comment rendre leurs yeux verts ou bleu ou encore pour faire en sorte que leurs cheveux soient plus soyeux ou lisse- le cours de Rogue avait presque été une délivrance, aucun n'avait osé se retourner pour la dévisager et le professeur lui-même lui avait à peine adressé un regard durant tout le cours. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque et s'en voulait terriblement.

Elle était toujours dans la même position lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit, comme un coup frappé à la fenêtre. Elle essaya d'abord de l'ignorer, mais fut forcée de se lever quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le bruit devint beaucoup trop fort, elle se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre où un Grand Duc frappait frénétiquement aux carreaux et lui ouvrit de mauvaise grâce. Mauvaise grâce qui disparut dès qu'elle lu le contenu de la missive.

Dumbledore était revenu et la demandait dans son bureau.

Maintenant.

Elle enfila un gilet et se précipita hors du dortoir.

Elle franchit la porte du bureau du directeur quelques minutes plus tard devant un Dumbledore à l'air fatigué.

« Miss Granger ». La salua-t-il d'une voix énergique qui contrastait avec ses traits tirés et les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Professeur Dumbledore » lui répondit-elle dans une voix suintante de respect et d'admiration. Il lui désigna un pouf qu'il venait de faire apparaitre et s'assit lui-même sur l'immense fauteuil qui surplombait son bureau rempli d'objets dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité pour la plupart. En son centre reposait la lettre que lui avait envoyé Mme Pomfresh le matin même.

« Pompom ne vous à pas expliqué n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête

« Elle ne voulait rien dire tant qu'elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle avançait. »

Dumbledore acquiesça avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers une bassine qu'elle savait être une pensine. Il se pencha au dessus et son visage que le temps avait couvert de rides sembla soudain plus las et vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été

« Je vois », murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle failli ne pas l'entendre. Il porta sa baguette à sa tête et un filament argenté s'en décrocha lorsqu'il la retira. Il le fit tomber dans la pensine avant de la remuer comme pour faire disparaitre complètement le souvenir. Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers elle, Hermione le senti aussi perdu qu'elle et c'est d'une voix moins enjouée que d'habitude qu'il annonça.

« Phileas, allez me chercher Severus je vous prie ». L'homme dans le tableau ronchonna comme à son habitude mais s'exécuta.

« Bien ». Il s'assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil et Hermione se demanda si elle allait enfin avoir un semblant de réponse à ce qu'il lui arrivait

« Déjà j'aimerai m'excuser, à vrai dire on m'avait déjà prévenu que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui risquait d'arriver, mais je n'y ais pas prêté autant d'attention que j'aurais dû. Il faut dire –bien que je dois admettre que ce n'est pas une excuse- qu'au même moment, un mage noir sévissait sur le monde sorcier et que quelques temps plus tard, une prophétie était prédite annonçant la naissance d'un enfant qui serait en mesure de l'anéantir… »

« Harry… » murmura Hermione

« Oui, Harry. Je vois qu'il vous a raconté le contenu de la prophétie, bien que je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous aviez déjà deviné qui était destiné à affronter Voldemort » Hermione hocha la tête, bien sur qu'elle le savait.

« A cette même époque Pompom, qui n'était pas encore l'infirmière de Poudlard mais sans doute aucun déjà une amie, travaillait dans un orphelinat moldu et avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un de sa connaissance déposer un enfant. Elle s'est empressée de me mettre au courant, puis nous avons par la suite des evenements conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, du moins en étions nous persuadés... Mais peut être, Severus, allez vous pouvoir nous en dire plus à ce sujet… »

Hermione se retourna, son professeur se tenait dans l'entrée un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Enfin si elle avait du le définir Hermione aurait surement évoqué une peine profonde mais ce n'était pas possible, pas sur ce visage dur et froid qu'était celui du professeur Severus Snape.

« Vous étiez donc au courant » souffla celui-ci

« Je ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire, mais j'en sais assez pour me forger une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix alors ». L'ancien professeur de potion s'approcha et un pouf apparut à coté de celui d'Hermione. Il prit une courte inspiration et son visage habituellement froid se teignit d'une nostalgie noble sur ces traits si durs.

« Peut être vaudrait-il mieux que vous le _voyez_. »

Il tira sa baguette et tout comme l'avait fait Dumbledore quelques minutes auparavant, la porta à sa tête d'où il tira un filament argenté, un souvenir, qu'il laissa tomber dans la pensine que le Directeur venait de faire léviter jusque sur le bureau. Ils plongèrent alors tout trois dans les souvenirs du professeur de DFCM. Au même moment, le destin se suspendit, le temps se figea et attendit, observant lui aussi l'histoire qui allait être comptée.

 ***j'ai choisis ici le pollen et l'echinac** **é** **e parce que ce sont deux plantes qui renforcent le syst** **è** **me immunitaire de l'organisme, le potentiel sort lanc** **é** **à** **Hermione ( qui c'est encr** **é** **à** **l'ADN de celle-ci) va alors pouvoir mieux se d** **é** **fendre contre ce qui commence** **à** **le faire defaillir.**

 **Vuaaalla suite au prochain épisode même si là je suppose que vous savez quasiment tous ce qui s'est passé... x) N'hésitez pas pour les reviews :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeyy! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël! Le mien était particulièrement fort en émotion Xp! Ceci dit vuaalla un nouveau chapitre!**

 _ **narutine :**_ **aha peut être, mais d'un certain côté tant mieux! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre là ;) (si tu veux bien)**

 **Disclaimer : Comme pour les chapitres précédents, je n'ai pas crée les personages et tous viennent de J-K Rowling et de son incroyable imagination!**

 **Enjoooooooooooooooy!**

 **Chapitre 8:**

Ils atterrirent dans une grande pièce luxueuse dont la seule source de lumière provenait du feu qui brûlait ardemment dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Une porte s'ouvrit violemment sur la droite et une copie conforme de son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal apparut, son visage exempt de nombreuses rides. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent sur une forme indistincte, celle d'une femme, allongée sur un canapé

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée trahissait l'inquiétude délaissée par son visage. Il s'approcha du canapé noir et s'agenouilla avant de prendre la main de la femme qui y était allongé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et son regard azuré fixait le Rogue en face d'elle. Lentement elle acquiesça.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? »

Celle qu'Hermione venait d'identifier comme étant Narcissa porta sa main libre à son visage où des larmes creusaient à présent des sillons sur ses joues blafardes.

« Il ne le sait pas encore ? » La femme secoua la tête

« C'est pourtant évident, il est si gros ». Elle porta la main de Rogue jusqu'à son ventre et Hermione remarqua alors la forme arrondie de celui-ci. « Oh, Severus, suis-je obligée de le lui dire ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement »

« Je ne veux pas» sanglota de nouveau la femme. « Il ne comprendra pas. Il me rejettera »

Rogue se releva.

« Comment ne pourrait-il pas les aimer ? Ce sont les siens, son sang. Il les aimera »

« Pas elle. »

« Elle ? » Hermione vit le Rogue plus jeune se figer.

« Tu vois ! Même toi ! Même toi tu ne comprends pas, alors comment Lucius le pourrait ?»

« C'est juste que les descendants des Malefoy sont généralement des garçons, une fille ça ne s'était encore jamais vu … »

« C'est pour ça. Ne lui dis rien. Pas pour l'instant »

« Narcissa… »

« Je t'en prie Severus » Ce dernier soupira

« Très bien, de toute façon il finira par le savoir » Et le maître des potions reparti, laissant Narcissa en pleurs.

La scène changea, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une petite pièce aux airs confortable et Narcissa était assise sur un canapé caressant son ventre qui avait grossi depuis la dernière fois. Rogue lui tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre

« Je ne peux pas la garder. » Rogue se retourna et dévisagea la femme blonde « Ce serait trop dur »

« Il me semble que nous en avons déjà parlé »

« Et si elle devenait comme ma sœur ? Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres la voulait auprès de lui ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter »

« Narcissa… » Mais le maître des potions fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte contre le mur. Un homme entra. Ses cheveux d'un blond blanc scintillaient sous la lueur tamisée de la pièce et ses traits fins aux aspects princiers auraient pu faire rêver n'importe quelle fille si son allure n'était pas si hautaine et froide. D'un air désintéressé il pointa sa baguette sur le ventre de sa femme et murmura un sort qu'Hermione ne put entendre. Mais tout de suite, Narcissa devint plus pale que la mort elle-même et Lucius Malefoy parti d'un rire froid empli d'une satisfaction malsaine.

« Lucius ? » Demanda Rogue aussi inexpressif qu'a l'accoutumée

« Oh, c'est donc pour ça que tu voulais attendre. En réalité tu savais ! » Narcissa resta si immobile qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne respirait plus « Une fille dans notre famille ! Ça ne s'était pas produit depuis… des lustres ! _Il_ va être content. Lui qui n'osait espérer que ce soit le cas. Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne veuilles pas savoir le sexe de ton enfant. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Rogue s'était avancé vers le canapé et fronçait les sourcils tandis que Narcissa restait muette, la rage déformant petit à petit ses traits d'habitude si lisses et gracieux. Elle avait entouré son ventre de ses bras d'un geste protecteur et cracha presque

« _Ton_ maître ne l'aura pas Lucius. » sa voix était basse mais d'une telle intensité qu'on sentait la haine dans chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Elle se tourna vers Rogue « Ca fait des mois, qu'il l'espère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d'une dernière chose pour devenir immortel à jamais. Une unique chose. La fille d'une lignée de sang pur n'ayant jamais engendré de fille auparavant. »

Si Hermione n'avait pas vu son futur professeur de DCFM serrer imperceptiblement le rebord du canapé où était assise Narcissa, elle aurait juré que tout ce qui se passait ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, pourquoi voudrais-tu protéger cet être qui n'est pas encore né et qui ne t'apportera que des ennuis alors que tu peux obtenir la gloire éternelle auprès du Maître ?! » L'homme blond s'avança dangereusement du canapé et au même moment Rogue se plaça entre les deux Malefoy « Severus » ricana Lucius « Ne me dis pas que tu es de son avis enfin… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lueur bleutée sortit de la baguette de celui qui était devenu son adversaire.

« Par Merlin Severus qu'as-tu fais ?! » s'écria Narcissa

« Un sort d'oubliette, tu avais raison. Tu ne peux pas la garder. Je t'aiderais. » Narcissa fondit en sanglot

« Oh, merci, merci. » Puis ses larmes se tarirent tout d'un coup « Le jour où _il_ l'apprendra… »

« Il ne le saura jamais, je te le promets. » Les deux êtres se serrèrent dans une dernière étreinte alors que le décor devenait flou et que le bureau de Dumbledore réapparaissait petit à petit.

Quelque part entre deux Temps, un bourgeon sorti du sol et une première épine se ficha sur la tige. Les secondes reprirent leurs cours et pendant un instant, l'être qui venait de naître fut oublié.

oO0Oo

Plus elle regardait les deux hommes s'observer, plus Hermionne se demandait si ils ne communiquaient pas par la pensée. Elle, elle ne voulait pas penser. Pas réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pas à tout ce que ça signifiait. Elle ne voulait pas chambouler toute son histoire, pas tout remettre en cause. Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Alors elle fixait les deux hommes. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, Rogue finit par rependre la parole

« Vous étiez donc au courant ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure Pompom travaillait dans un orphelinat moldu il y a dix-sept ans de cela. Elle a cru vous apercevoir, vous et Narcissa déposer un enfant à l'orphelinat et elle est venue m'en informer appuyant cependant le fait qu'elle n'était pas sure que ce soit vous. Nous avons donc cru à une erreur quand quelques jours plus tard on annonçait la naissance de l'Héritier des Malefoy. »

Rogue hocha la tête les lèvres pincées. Ils évitaient le sujet principal, Hermione en était pleinement consciente, elle savait aussi qu'ils le faisaient pour elle, pour qu'elle ait le temps de se remettre, de comprendre, d'assimiler. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Comme si ils avaient senti qu'elle niait l'évidence, les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle. Leurs yeux la sondaient, essayant d'anticiper sa réaction, ils n'avaient pas compris, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant il le fallait. Maintenant ou après quelle différence ? La chute serait tout aussi terrible et vertigineuse. Elle déglutit. Ferma les yeux. Son histoire était là derrière ses paupières, à l'image d'une grande tour en cristal. Une tour de souvenir. Elle y vit ses parents, souriants. _Faux_ souffla une voix en elle. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu lui dire ? Comment avaient ils pu prétendre qu'elle était leur réelle fille pendant tout ce temps ! Même si quelque part elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle leur en veuille, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle fixa une dernière fois l'immense tour transparente avant de s'élancer. Sa peau nue caressa le cristal et une douleur sourde remplit son être entier. Un craquement sinistre retentit dans sa tête au moment ou son poing se retirait de l'amas de cristal et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux les éclats de la tour volaient encore dans tout les sens.

« Et maintenant, » commença-t-elle dans un souffle « Qui suis-je ? »

« Vous êtes toujours la même miss Granger. Vous avez toujours en vous cette ancienne vie, ces anciens choix qui resteront ancrés en vous pour toujours. Votre identité ne changera en aucun cas ce qui réside dans votre tête et dans votre cœur. »

« Vous êtes et serez toujours une insupportable miss Je-sais-tout. » Assura le professeur Rogue un fin sourire aux lèvres. Hermione secoua la tête. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Elle regarda la fenêtre en face d'elle et y vit son reflet. Même si Mme Pomfresh avait fait son possible pour le dissimuler, elle voyait bien que ses cheveux étaient plus blonds que la normale et ses yeux plus clairs. De nouveau, un sentiment de malaise, d'être à l'étroit dans ce corps revint. Alors elle hocha la tête et une première pierre se posa sur le sol de cristal, elle avait la couleur de la nuit et la chaleur du soleil, elle était aussi transparente que du cristal mais aussi dure qu'un diamant brut.

« Je suis donc une Malefoy » Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation et des éclats argentés se fichèrent dans la première pierre.

« Nyx Malefoy » Précisa Rogue. Hermione étouffa un rire nerveux, c'était prétentieux, tellement Malefoyen.

« La jumelle de Draco… » Compléta Dumbledore et elle comprit enfin leur rapprochement soudain, ce sentiment d'unité quand ils étaient réunis et ce rêve. Cette fois où elle avait dû lui tenir tête dans le train, comme pour qu'il la reconnaisse, pour qu'il soit sur que c'était bien elle.

« Je ne comprends pas, vous m'avez jeté un sort pour qu'on ne voit pas que j'ai été adopté ? » Son ancien professeur des potions hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que quiconque se rende compte de qui vous étiez ! »

« Je ne me serai jamais rendu compte de qui j'étais réellement… » Une pointe de regret traversa sa voix au même moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas forcement envie de faire partie de la famille de Draco, leur ethique ne lui corrrespondait pas forcément, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils traitaient leurs elfes... Dumbledore dut sentir que son avis flanchait car il annonça

« Faire partie d'une famille ne veut pas dire adhérer à ses principes. Votre nouveau nom n'est qu'un titre et ne décide pas de l'être que vous devez être dès à présent. Vous êtes peut être en apparence une jeune sorcière de sang Pur, mais vos idéologies restent les même et votre personnalité est toujours celle de la formidable jeune fille que vous étiez en tant que Granger. » Elle hocha la tête alors qu'une voix en elle lui soufflait qu'il avait peut être tort et qu'elle avait déjà commencé à changer.

« Je ne peux pas devenir Nyx Malefoy et je ne suis déjà plus Hermione Granger » Murmura-t-elle, "comment me situer dans tout ça ? » Dumbledore l'observa à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi lune.

« En effet, Nyx Malefoy se verrait poursuivie par Voldemort, mais Hermione Granger... Hermione Granger est déjà forte et intelligente et bien que Poudlard ne sera pas toujours un endroit sûr pour ses élèves, elle saura s'en sortir. Je sais que jouer un rôle n'est pas facile, mais ce ne sera que continuer à construire la personne que vous avez deja commencé à créer.» La jeune sorcière digéra l'information, elle devra donc rester celle qu'elle avait toujours été ?.Encore une fois la déception l'envahie toute entière, à croire qu'elle aimait l'idée de devenir une Malefoy. Elle secouait la tête alors qu'un détail lui revint : _poudlard ne sera pas toujours un endroit sûr_ avait dit Dumbledore. Que voulait-il dire exactement par là ? Qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir contenir Voldemort plus longtemps ? Que celui-ci serait bientôt plus puissant que lui ? Ou alors que… Elle avisa la main noircie du Directeur. Non…

« Vous allez bientôt mourir. » Ce n'était pas une question ainsi Dumbledore ne pris pas la peine de répondre « C'est pour ça que vous préparez Harry ! Pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller tout seul quand vous ne serez plus là » Le directeur hocha la tête et Hermione refoula l'émotion violente qui lui prit le ventre. Plus tard. Pour l'instant elle devait être maîtresse de ses émotions.

 _ **Suite au prochain épisooode! En attendant un Bonne année en avance ne vous fera pas de mal! On se retrouve en 2016 ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cooucoou et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, où ça commence (** **enfin)** **à bouger un peu (** **sisi c'est vrai).** **Je préviens à l'avance aux âmes sensibles de d'abstenir!**

 **Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'à partir de là les chapitre risquent de devenir un piti peu plus interessant et normalement dans le prochain on devrait voir l'apparition de Tom -je pense- ou du moins dans l'un des deux prochains (** **au bout de 10 chapitre il serait temps heeiiin )** **.  
Breff avant de vous faire trop rêver sur le prochain, je vous laisser enjoyer (** **bonjour je m'appelle salomé et j'aime inventer de nouveaux verbes franglais,)** **celui-ci.**

 _ **oskapollock**_ _ **: MEEEERCIIIIIIII**_

 **Chapitre 9** **:**

Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Dumbledore fixa un point invisible au dessus de la tête d'Hermione, semblant réfléchir

« Vous allez donc rester Miss Granger, cependant je ferai en sorte de contacter Narcissa et vos parents afin que vous vous rencontriez et tiriez tout ça au clair. » La jeune sorcière hocha la tête.

« Vous devriez y aller » déclara soudainement Rogue « Histoire de vous remettre un peu de tout ça. » De nouveau Hermione acquiesça. Oui, elle avait définitivement besoin de penser à tout ça et le bureau de Dumbledore n'était pas franchement le lieu adéquat pour se laisser aller, car une chose était sure : si elle commençait à réfléchir de façon plus poussé à tout ça elle ne tiendrait pas. Hermione se leva du fauteuil. De toute façon elle devait surement les déranger, ils devaient avoir besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair eux aussi, comme le fait que Voldemort ait besoin d'elle pour devenir immortel par exemple. Encore une chose à laquelle elle réfléchirait plus tard. La porte du bureau se rapprochait et elle s'arrêta se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

« Miss Granger ? » Demanda Dumbledore « Vous avez encore quelque chose à demander. » Hermione se retourna.

« Pourquoi le sort que vous aviez lancé s'est-il levé ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Rogue. Il la fixa un moment avant de froncer les sourcils

« Quelle est cette marque sur votre cou ? »

La jeune sorcière porta sa main à son cou à l'endroit même où se dessinait l'arabesque noire qui était apparue quelques jours plutôt.

« Je ne sais pas » Il haussa les sourcils et Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait sa réponse que si elle élucidait d'abord cette énigme, ce qu'elle se souvenait avoir promit à Harry lorsqu'elle était apparu, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait.

« Bonne nuit professeur » Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau

« Miss Granger » la rappela une dernière fois Dumbledore « Pas un mots aux garçons... pour l'instant » Elle hocha la tête avant de se raviser.

« Et Malefoy ? »

« Je m'en chargerais » annonça Rogue. Alors seulement elle referma la porte.

Mais Rogue avait dû oublier quelque chose d'essentiel. C'était que les jumeaux savent quand l'autre est perturbé

C'est pour cette raison que sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Draco l'avait senti et était sorti de son lit pour errer dans les couloirs, pour évacuer ce sentiment de malaise qui l'habitait. Pour sortir le visage de l'ex brunette de sa tête.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il repéra cette salle de classe entrouverte. Elle l'attira comme on attire une abeille avec une fleur et sans vraiment contrôler ses mouvements ni savoir pourquoi il suivait ce stupide instinct il s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans la salle, il sut qu'elle était là. Il avait reconnu son souffle, son odeur et sans même la voir, il la trouva. Sans voir ses larmes il entendit son cœur pleurer, ses idées sans dessus dessous, son être chamboulé et il l'enveloppa de ses bras, dans toute la douceur qu'il était capable de donner. Ce qui était beaucoup pour lui. Il lui donna d'ailleurs sans doute bien plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais reçut de toute sa vie et cette étreinte bien qu'elle fut destinée à la réconforter elle, le réconforta lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle entoura ses bras autour des siens et qu'elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, ce fut comme si tout ses soucis s'envolaient, portés par un voile indescriptiblement bienfaisant.

« Draco. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là ? » Le blond manqua de s'étouffer, avait-il bien entendu ?! Pour qui elle se prenait ! D'ailleurs qu'avait-il lui à la tenir comme ça dans ses bras ? Il voulut se relever et se dégager, mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis et resta collé celui de la brunette.

« Pardon » reprit la voix « ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire » Ah non ? Maugréa-t-il intérieurement alors que son pouce dessinait des cercles sur le bras nu de la jeune femme et que voulait-elle dire alors ?

« Merci » Son pouce arrêta ses cercles et le jeune sorcier se figea. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette situation ? Il était totalement perdu. Pourquoi Granger le remercierai-t-elle ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, des pas retentirent dans le couloir et une lumière les aveugla. Là . Tout les deux. Dans une salle de classe. Vide. La nuit. Enlacés.  
Ça ne sentait pas bon, mais alors franchement pas. Qui que soit la personne d'ailleurs. Pourquoi était-il rentré dans cette salle de classe déjà ? Ah, oui ce maudit instinct. Le même d'ailleurs que celui qui venait de cacher Granger derrière son dos.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Oh Merlin qu'il haïssait cette voix. Entre toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables qu'il pouvait y avoir dans ce maudit château, il fallait qu'ils tombent sur Potter. Saint Potter. Enfin en l'occurrence maudit Potter ! Il n'était même pas préfet, qu'est ce qu'il foutait à se balader la nuit ? Attends, était-il vraiment entrain de se poser la question ? C'était du Potter tout craché ça, se pavanant dans les couloirs comme s'il était le maître de tout et dans l'autorisation de tout faire.

« Harry qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » La voix de Granger était fébrile, pas comme d'habitude. On sentait qu'elle était perdue. Dans quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas et ça l'agaçait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, il _devait_ savoir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que déjà le brun avait dessiné un cercle de sa baguette et venait de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un vacarme assourdissant. Toujours aussi subtil et fin ce Potter.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

« Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais ?! Hermione ! Tu aurais du nous le dire que Malfoy t'embêtais ! »

« Que… QUOI ?! Pas du tout ! »

« Ah ouais alors qu'est ce qu'il faisait là à l'instant en te… »

Draco aurait surement éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu si mal aux côtes, la tête de Potter était si hilarante, un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur se dessinait peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait.

« Alors vous deux… vous… Hermione ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !? » Cette fois-ci ce fut sur le visage du blond que se figea une grimace horrifiée, le Balafré avait, encore une fois tout compris de travers.

« Tu fricotes avec un MANGEMORT HERMIONE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ? »

« . .PERSONNE **!** Et Draco n'est pas un mangemort ! »

« Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ! Bien sur que c'est un mangemort ! Ça fait des semaines que je vous le répète ! » S'écria le brun en colère « et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom hein ? » Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez, signe d'agacement chez elle. Aussitôt et sans comprendre comment il avait réussi à se lever, Draco fut près d'elle et lui passa une main dans le dos ce qui bien sur ne fut pas sans déplaire à notre cher ami qui l'aurait renvoyé contre le pauvre mur si Hermione ne l'avait pas arrêté d'un protego

« Bon sang Harry calme toi ! » Draco hocha la tête derrière elle

« Oh toi ! » menaça Harry à l'intention de Draco, « tu n'as même pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit »

« Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Potter ! » Harry haussa les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules, il voulait des réponses et il n'était pas le seul. Or la seule à toujours avoir des réponses était bien Hermione, mais pour une fois elle ne semblait pressée de répondre.

« Expliques-moi »

« Nous. Explique-nous » Hermione dévisagea les deux garçons, pour une fois Harry n'avait pas envoyé de regard noir à Drago. Quelque chose venait de changer. Quoi exactement elle ne saurait le dire, mais une odeur de rose arriva à ses narines et elle sut que cette soirée avait marqué un tournant définitif dans leurs vies. Pas seulement la sienne, mais celle de tout les sorciers. Cette impression lui donna un vertige sans nom, comme si l'instant d'une seconde elle venait de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que tout ce qui lui arrivait impliquait, mais comme un fugace souvenir d'enfance, ce moment de lucidité s'envola aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et elle dut se déconcentrer sur le dilemme présent : dire ou ne pas dire. Que devait-elle faire…

« J'ai promis de ne rien dire » marmonna-t-elle l'honnêteté étant pour l'instant sa meilleure carte. Draco soupira

« Tu n'es pas à Pouffsouffle que je sache alors crache le morceau »

« A qui tu as promit ça ? » Demanda Harry qui avait compris que cette histoire devenait bien plus sérieuse que la simple amourette qu'il avait imaginée au début

« Dumbledore… »

« Dumbledore ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons, ce qui fit sourire la jeune sorcière.

« Mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment promis… et puis je suppose qu'il n'avait pas prévu cette situation » Hermione scruta de nouveaux les deux sorciers qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient si differents. Un blond et un brun, l'un aussi froid que l'autre était chaleureux. Un serpentard et un griffondor. Même la relation qu'elle entretenait avec chacun était disparate, pourtant elle aurait confié sa vie à l'un comme à l'autre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle oublia alors ses doutes et un flot de paroles s'écoula de ses lèvres, elle raconta tout ce qu'elle venait de voir dans la pensine et à sa grande surprise aucun des deux garçons ne l'interrompit.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit le silence retomba dans la salle de classe mais il ne fut ni lourd ni pesant. Sans un mot les deux sorciers s'approchèrent d'elle et l'enlacèrent.

« Tu resteras toujours ma Hermione » chuchota Harry à son oreille « Même si tu es dès à présent _sa_ sœur, tu restes qui tu es, ce qui est là… » il pointa son doigt sur le cœur de la jeune fille « …ne change pas »

« Comme vient de le souligner _si gentiment_ Potter, faire partie de ma famille n'est certes pas la chose la plus réjouissante qu'il puisse arriver à quelqu'un, mais je prendrais soin de toi »

« Tu es encore vivant Malefoy ? Ce genre de paroles ne t'ont pas tuées ? »

« Tu aimerais bien hein ? Mais non désolé tu vois je suis bien vivant et toujours prêt pour te faire chier Potter »

«Là je te retrouve »

« Tu m'avais perdu ? Ah oui c'est vrai t'es un peu myope sur les bords »

Quelques insultes plus tard, Hermione réussi finalement à aller se coucher.

« A demain ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Ouais c'est ça à demain » Draco s'apprêtait à la suivre quand celui qu'on appelait parfois l'Elu l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Soyons clair une bonne fois pour toute » Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte

« Si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux… »

« Eh bien quoi Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ? »

« Oh crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir… »

« Quelle menace ! Je tremble de peur. De toute façon je ne suis pas du genre à toucher à ma famille »

« Bien nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde » Sans savoir pourquoi, cette remarque agaça le blond : eux ? Sur la même longueur d'onde ? Ohhh que non ! Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

« … Quoique maintenant que du Sang Pur coule dans ses veine elle est beaucoup plus mignonne qu'en Sang de Bourbe… et puis l'inceste ça peut être b.. » La douleur au crâne fut fulgurante et il fut conscient tout à coup de la solidité du mur de Poudlard. Mais aussi des muscles du brun qui venait de le plaquer contre la pierre glacée

« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Grossière erreur. Les pupilles de son vis-à-vis brûlaient d'une flamme qu'il ne leurs avait jamais vu, ses iris brillant presque dans l'obscurité. Leurs corps lui semblèrent tout à coup bien trop proches, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, s'échangeaient. Un éclat sauvage passa dans le regard du blond et d'un même mouvement les deux corps ne firent plus qu'un. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans avoir besoin de se chercher, l'une happant l'autre, l'autre mordant avidement la douce chair de l'adversaire comme un loup affamé dévore son repas. La pression des corps se fit de plus en plus forte si bien qu'on ne put plus distinguer le brun du blond. Un tee-shirt se releva soudain, une main passa sous un autre, effleura les muscles, la peau brûlante. La bouche hasardeuse du blond se promena sur la clavicule du brun alors que celui-ci enlevait le t-shirt du Serpentard. Harry fit descendre sa main le long du ventre pâle pour s'arreter au niveau du bas ventre juste au-dessus des parties intimes du blond. Il entreprit de caresser le ventre tendu du Serpentard appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de celui qui avait toujours était son ennemi. Lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de dur toucher sa cuisse il ne put s'empêcher se sourire et il descendit encore d'un cran touchant à travers le tissu l'objet de cette pression.

Le blond gémit.

Un miaulement strident se fit entendre quelque part dans le château.

La magie s'envola.

Les deux êtres se décollèrent et le coup parti tout seul, le poing d'un Griffondor dans la figure d'un Serpentard.

Harry parti presque en courant de la salle, laissant un Malfoy torse nu frustré et furieux contre la pierre maintenant tiède de la salle de classe.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Cooouuccooouu! Chez moi y un vent de malade, des eclairs qui font trembler les salle de classe (le pire c'est que j'exagère même pas) et une pluie qui mouille (sans blaague?)_**

 ** _Tout ça pour dire que je poste à labour à cause d'une panne d'electricité (on dirait un peu le genre d'excuse que présenterait un élève à son profeseur pour rendre son devoir non terminé le lendemain xD mais je vous assure que dans mon cas c'est vrai :p)_**

 ** _Beth_** ** _:_** **n'eest-ce paaas? je me suis moi-même surprise en l'écrivant xD. Hihi réponse à ton interrogation dans ce chapitre :p -mercii de suivre ma fiic x) )**

 _ **oksapollock :**_ **wahwahwah (non non ce n'est pas un chien qui aboie hein) que de questions ! xD Mais c'est chouette en fait pcq ça me permet de me situer un peu :p. Aha je suis contente de savoir que tu en es accro! J'attends** __ **du coup d'autre reviews de ta part ;) Merci pour ton soutient et ta confiance et bonne lecture!**

 _ **Guest:**_ __ **D'abord merci à toi pour ta review et ensuite pour répondre à ta question, j'essaye de publier au moins une fois par semaine .. même si parfois j'ai un peu de retard ;p**

 _ **Ceci dit venant on au fait (bizarrement l'ecriture de cette tournure de phrase me rend perplexe... on a pas une liaison en "s" à l'oral? breeeeeeef)**_

 _ **Ennnjoyy!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Hors de question de rentrer au dortoir comme ça, il sentait encore sa verge tendue exerçant une pression sur son pantalon. Bon sang, il l'avait vraiment fait! Le rouge et or faillit se frapper la tête contre la pierre.

Depuis qu'il avait revu Malefoy cet été chez madame Guipure, le visage du blond n'avait voulu sortir de sa tête. Bien sur au début ça n'avait été que parce qu'il était persuadé que le blond était devenu Mangemort à la suite de son père, mais sa fixation avait tourné à une obsession limite… indécente. Ses rêves étaient à présent remplis d'une personne à la peau pale, le nez pointu, et avec un complexe de supériorité du sang très agaçant. Le pire était que dans ses rêves, Drac… Malefoy était toujours nu. Fugace, un souvenir frais des muscles immaculés du blond refit surface, même dans ses rêves les plus détaillés, Malefoy n'avait jamais été aussi bien foutu.

Non, attends, là n'était absolument pas le problème ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait FOUTU ? Il n'était pas dans sa tête là c'était pour de vrai que ça c'était passé, il avait vraiment plaqué Malefoy –son ennemi de toujours- contre un mur, l'avait -fougueusement-embrassé, il avait même retiré son tee-shirt et caressé son v… BREF ! En gros demain et les jours suivants il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule et le Serpentard n'allait certainement pas le lâcher. Et honnêtement il en avait rien à faire tant l'experience lui avait plu. S'il devait remontait le temps ils ne supprimerait pas l'enorme connerie qu'il venait de faire. Enfin si parce que c'était vraiment une grosse connerie... non... peut être? Il était perdu.

En plus il n'aimait pas le Serpentard, il le détestait toujours autant. _Mais il t_ _'attire_ _…physiquement_ souffla une voix insupportable dans sa tête. Le pire est que celle-ci avait probablement raison. La preuve, il venait de donner vie à un de ses rêves et ça lui avait plu. Non c'était même pire que ça, il avait _ador_ _é_ et Merlin savait qu'il avait envie de retourner dans cette salle de classe là maintenant et sauter sur le blond, le plaquer de nouveau contre la pierre froide, sentir ses dents sur ses lèvres et…. Il s'égarait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, mais qu'est ce que la fée Marianne avait fait de son cerveau ? Encore heureux que Malefoy ne l'avait pas envoyé bouler, il se serait senti vraiment con… _attends une seconde,_ il releva soudainement la tête. Malefoy ne l'avait pas rejeté ! Il avait même plus que répondu à son baiser. La chaleur du bas ventre de son ennemi juré, les plis tendu de son pantalon lorsqu'il avait passé la main par-dessus lui revinrent en mémoire et il se senti soudain beaucoup mieux. Sa folie lui paraissait moindre à présent qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était surement pas le seul à avoir désiré sinon apprécié ce baiser. Il lui fut alors d'autant plus difficile de ne pas céder à son envie de retourner dans la salle de classe pour retrouver Malefoy et soulager une partie de son anatomie qui le tiraillait depuis un bon petit moment. Mais en tout bon Griffondor qu'il était il prit sur lui et entreprit de retourner dans son dortoir en sifflotant presque.

Ce ne fut qu'en se couchant qu'il vit un nouveau problème se dresser devant lui : Aimait-il les hommes ?

 **(NDA : Allez, une nuit blanche, une!)**

oO0Oo

Au réveil, Hermione avait les yeux si bouffis et rougis tant elle avait pleuré qu'elle se demanda pendant quelques instants si elle réussirait à les ouvrir. Le pourpre des rideaux à baldaquins qu'elle découvrit lorsqu'elle réussit finalement par y arriver la laissa pensive. Hermione n'avait jamais trainé au lit, et pourtant ce matin elle resta allongée le regard encore brumeux fixé sur la couleur chatoyante. Il lui semblait que ce détail quotidien était un mensonge. Si elle avait grandi là ou elle aurait dû, ce serait du vert qui s'étalerait sous ses yeux, les souffles réguliers qu'elle entendrait autour d'elle ne seraient pas ceux de Lavande ni de Parvati, mais plutôt de Pansy ou Milicent. Son poil se hérissa à cette pensée. Elle aurait eu un elfe de maison nommé Dobby qu'elle aurait très certainement maltraité. Hermione attrapa pensivement une mèche de cheveux clairs, elle était une Malefoy. Nyx Malefoy, la sœur d'un blond arrogant, la fille d'un mangemort et d'une… L'information arriva à son cerveau. Elle était fille de Mangemort, et pas de n'importe lequel, celui qui avait libéré le journal de Tom Jedusor –Voldemort- ce qui avait conduit à l'ouverture de la chambre des secret et presque à la mort de Ginny. Ginny… comment pourrait elle la regarder en face désormait ? Comprendrait-elle ? Et Harry ! Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?! Bien sur il était au courant, mais elle doutait qu'il l'ai réalisé et quand il le ferait… Oh elle preferait ne pas l'imaginer ! Elle pouvait bien sur penser qu'il s'en ficherait, qu'il dirait que son nom ne refletait pas la personne qu'elle était -comme lui avait fait remarqué Dumbledore la veille-. Mais en même temps elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir si il entrait dans une colère noire. Comment le pourrait-elle ? C'était à cause de Voldemort et des Mangemorts -dont son père biologique faisait parti- qu'il avait tout perdu. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi. Elle ne pouvait pas être une Malefoy !

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé c'était qu'elle s'était déjà faite à cette idée et que quelque part ça lui plaisait. Etre une malefoy faisait d'elle l'être entier qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

oO0Oo

Lorsqu'elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard pour aller petit déjeuner, Harry était déjà assis à une table sirotant son jus de citrouille. De grands cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux et lorsqu'elle regarda vers la table des Serpentard le même schéma se reproduisait à l'identique sur la peau pâle du blond. Elle se senti de nouveau coupable, s'ils n'étaient pas en forme le deuxième jour des cours à cause de ses problèmes, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

« Salut Harry » Il leva à peine la tête vers elle

« 'Lut »

« Tu n'as pas dormi »

« mh »

« Draco non plus »

« mh »

« Il te regarde bizarrement »

« mh…Hein ? » Harry se retourna et un faible sourire barra son visage, au moins n'avait il pas été le seul à se poser des questions toute la nuit… et à repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête

« C'est de ma faute ? »

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si fatigué ? »

« Ah, non. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. » Hermione soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami venait délibérément d'éviter sa question. Perspicace, elle attaqua :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je sois partie ? » Elle regarda de nouveau vers les Serpentard et l'humeur massacrante de Draco la brûla « Il a l'air furieux »

« Non tu crois ? Je sens son regard glacial d'ici»

« Donc ? »

« Plus tard » chuchota-t-il avec agacement en voyant une tignasse rousse arriver.

« Salut » annonça Ron en se servant d'une dizaine de toast. « Tu as du nouveau Hermione ?»

« Non, mais pour l'instant ce que m'a donné Mme Pomfresh semble marcher alors ça va » Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils sous le mensonge éhonté d'Hermione mais ne dit rien au grand soulagement de celle-ci. Bizarrement elle avait la nette impression que Ron ne le prendrait pas aussi bien qu'Harry et elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos dès le début des cours.

« Ok. Par Merlin Harry tu as une tête horrible »

« Merci de me le rappeler Ron » Le roux haussa les épaules. Il se pencha sur le côté et son épaule effleura celle d'Hermione qui frissonna avant de se lever brusquement.

« Bibliothèque » se justifia-t-elle sous le regard étonné de ses amis avant de prendre la fuite vers celle-ci. De toute façon il fallait qu'elle s'y rende. Non pas qu'elle voulait fuir Ron mais… bon si en fait c'était même carrément le but. Tout avais changé maintenant, elle ne se sentait plus le droit d'être à ses cotés et si d'une certaine façon ça la soulageait –merlin savait combien de temps il aurait fallu avant qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit entre eux deux- une autre part d'elle venait de se briser partiellement. Elle avait choisi d'abandonner Hermione Granger la veille, mais une part d'elle restait et les sentiments n'étaient pas si faciles à oublier. Une douleur la prit à la poitrine. Le genre de douleur que seul le temps pouvait guérir et elle était persuadée que cette brèche mettrait du temps à se refermer.

Elle arriva devant les grandes portes de la bibliothèque. Pour commencer l'oubli, autant faire quelque chose de constructif.

Mais lorsqu'elle se trouva devant les multiples rayons qui garnissaient l'un de ses endroits préférés, elle ne sut que chercher… La marque qui était apparue pouvait aussi bien être le réceptacle ou la trace d'un sortilège, qu'une banale tache de naissance apparue après que le sort de Rogue se soit levé. Cependant, pensa-t-elle en surprenant son reflet dans un vitrage, il était peut être un peu trop précis pour être anodin. Elle avisa le rayon **_Marques et Sortilèges puissants_** et s'y avança, autant commencer quelque part

Une heure plus tard, elle était entourée d'une dizaine de livre, mais n'avait encore rien trouvé de concret. Oh, il y avait bien quelques symboles qui ressemblait légèrement à sa marque, mais rien de vraiment frappant. Elle le savait, si elle voyait sa marque, elle la reconnaitrait.

Elle se sentait stupide, elle aurait dû insister auprès de Rogue pour savoir quel sort il avait employé et si sa marque venait bien de là , les recherches auraient été beaucoup plus faciles. Dans le cas contraire, ça lui aurait évité des recherches inutiles. Mais Rogue ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ? _Allez réfléchis, il doit bien y avoir une raison_ se morigéna-t-elle. Soit… soit Rogue savait à quoi était dû cette marque mais voulait qu'elle le découvre par elle-même… soit il n'en savait rien du tout mais que comme ça la concernait elle, il voulait aussi qu'elle trouve la solution elle-même dans l'un comme dans l'autre la réaction de Rogue lui montrait qu'il avait confiance en ses capacitées intellectuelle et cette pensée lui mit un baume au coeur. Elle était la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout après tout. C'est sur raisonnement qu'elle ouvrit le dernière livre au harsard. Il s'en échappa un peu de poussière et une délicieuse odeur de vieux livre.

 _Marques D'Hérédité_

 _Certaines marques, dites les Marques D'hérédité, apparaissent lorsqu'un sorcier, ou tout autre créature magique, se trouve être le réceptacle, ou le descendant, d'une figure importante de l'Histoire de nos ancêtre. Cela peut aller d'un simple sorcier puissant ou aux dons particulier -mais pas spécialement connu- à un sorcier bien plus important comme Merlin –assurément sa descendance porterait une marque-._

 _On peut ainsi différencier deux grandes catégories de Marques d'hérédité :_

 _\- Dans le cas d'un réceptacle la marque est alors dite Marque d'Hérédité par Transfert_

 _\- Dans le cas d'une descendance, on parle alors de Marque d'Hérédité par Lignée._

 _Les différences entre ces deux catégories peuvent paraitre minimes, mais il y a tout de même une importance capitale : le réceptacle n'est pas forcément le descendant de l'être qui l'incarne._

 _Dans les deux cas, la Marque D'Hérédité peut aussi bien apparaitre dès la naissance, qu'à partir du moment ou le réceptacle ou le descendant ne commence à « s'éveiller » (voir le chapitre sur l'Eveil). A noter cependant qu'il est plus fréquent pour le réceptacle que la marque n'apparaisse que plus tard.  
Les marques d'Hérédités sont très reconnaissables des autres marques car plus marquées bien que plus discrètes : elles sont plus nettes que les autres et par cette netteté elles semblent faire parti du corps et ne créent pas de dissonance avec la peau de l'individu d'où leur discrétion. _

Hermione sourit, si le sort de Rogue n'avait pas créé cette marque, alors c'était ça, elle en mettait sa main à couper. Ça n'était qu'une simple intuition, mais Hermione avait apprit à les suivre, car elles étaient la plupart du temps aussi justes que sa raison. Inconsciemment elle passa le doigt sur la marque. Etait-ce un moyen de montrer qu'elle appartenait à la famille de Draco ? Elle repéra dans le sommaire un chapitre _Détermination des Marques_ et décida de l'emprunter pour le lire à un autre moment, pour l'instant, son cours de métamorphose était plus important.

Elle était presque arrivée à la salle de Métamorphose qu'un éclat de voix dans un couloir la fit sursauter. Aussitôt elle reconnu l'odeur de violette de son jumeau qui semblait plutôt énervé et décida de le rejoindre passant outre le fait qu'elle ressentait plus vivement les émotions du blond. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Harry se trouvait face à lui, l'air offensé. Elle se précipita vers eux et glissa sa main dans celle de Draco qui ne se dégagea pas, trop heureux du réconfort que lui apportait la chaleur de sa sœur.

« Qu'est ce qui si se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète, les émotions du blond se déversant en elle.

« Rien d'important » Lâcha-t-il un peu durement, mais Hermione savait que c'était parce qu'il avait senti son inquiétude et qu'il ne voulait pas l'importuner davantage.

« Rien d'important hein ? » La voix était glaciale. Jamais elle n'avait entendu sa voix comme ça. Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle senti clairement le visage du blond se décomposer avant qu'un masque de fureur ne le recouvre. Il écrasa presque la main de sa sœur dans la sienne

« C'est bizarre j'avais pourtant l'impression que tu avais… _appr_ _éci_ _é_ » reprit le brun.

Harry savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, provoquer ainsi le blond n'apporterait rien de bon, mais lui-même y voyait rouge, il savait pertinemment que les deux étaient jumeaux, mais les voir si proche faisait naitre en lui des sensations très désagréables et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne pouvait dire si ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil était le fait que Malefoy soit proche de sa meilleure amie ou que celle-ci tienne la main de Draco. Ce qui était radicalement différent. Il pouvait accepter le premier, mais le second… Il ne voulait même pas prendre le temps d'y penser. Toujours était-il que ce contact l'horripilait au plus haut point. Ça et aussi ce que venait de dire Draco, peut lui importait qu'il ait dit ça pour échapper à Hermione, ce qui c'était passé la veille était tout sauf _Rien d_ _'important_

« Apprécié ? Tu te fiche de moi là ? » Il ricana « Comment j'aurais pu apprécier quoique ce soit venant de toi. »

Harry s'approcha à grand pas avant de se planter devant les jumeaux

« Répète un peu ? » ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'elle faillit ne pas les reconnaitre

« Tu te crois si important Potter, quand est ce que tu réaliseras qu'en fait tu n'es rien ? »

« Si je n'étais vraiment rien tu ne serai pas si en colère »

« Pardon ? Mais je rêve Potter ! Moi qui commençais à croire que tu avais un cerveau ! Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que je sois en colère parce que je me reçois un coup sans aucune raison, d'autant que le premier à avoir commencé était toi. Alors excuse moi –non en fait ne le fait surtout pas- si en effet voir ta petite personne narcissique dès le matin m'horripile au plus haut point ! La prochaine fois que tu veux jouer à ça, va chercher les Crivey, ils ont l'air plus aptes à répondre au moindre de tes désirs, je suis sur que si tu le leur demandais, ils lècheraient tes chaussures ! »

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux de surprise avant de trembler de rage, on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à ses amis.

« Les Crivey n'ont rien à faire là dedans Malefoy, c'est entre toi et moi ! »

« Oh donc ils ont déjà eut le droit au petit tour de magie ? J'espère que ça t'as plu Potter parce que c'est pas avec moi que ça arrivera »

« Ça suffit ! » Tenta Hermione, mais sa voix se brisa. Elle sentait avec force les émotions qui traversaient le blond et elles la submergeaient. Colère, honte, tristesse, haine… désir ? C'était comme si on l'attaquait au lance-flamme, elle brûlait de toute part et s'étonnait presque de ne pas voir de flamme lécher sa peau.

Harry s'approcha encore et pendant un instant elle cru discerner une autre émotion que celle de son frère, une odeur familière de verveine. Bien que n'appartenant ni à elle même ni à son frère, elle reconnu immédiatement l'odeur et une vague d'incompréhension la submergea. Elle dévisagea un moment Harry qui fulminait alors qu'ils continuaient leur joute verbale. Ça faisait trop. Beaucoup trop d'émotions. Elle tenta de nouveau de les arrêter. Ils avaient tout les deux sorti leur baguette et menaçaient de se jeter des sorts. Elle en avait marre, les sentiments de Draco et d'Harry –elle ne savait de quelle manière mais elle les ressentait aussi- la transperçaient de toute part, chaque fois la brulant davantage. Sa tête bourdonnait si fort qu'elle n'entendait même plus leur dispute débile et ce qui l'agaçait le plus c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, en plus dans une situation comme celle-ci, savoir, lui aurait permi de les calmer.

Bordel ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de REPOS, elle venait d'emmagasiner un tas d'informations en peu de temps et n'en pouvait plus et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient de mieux a faire était de se disputer pour elle ne savait quoi ! Oui elle était égoïste et oui elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment c'est être ailleurs loin d'ici et surtout, que leur dispute CESSE par Merlin.

« STOP ! » Elle hurla et une forte odeur de Rose emplit le couloir. Quelque chose en elle se brisa et pendant un court instant elle se senti libérée, comme si son impression d'être à l'étroit dans son corps s'envolait tout d'un coup. Tout autour d'elle sembla se figer, une dernière pulsation de sentiment l'envahi. C'était celle de trop, elle voulait partir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps s'affaissa. De ses lèvres sortirent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça. Un son clair, inconnu. Un souffle chaud, tel un tourbillon, dans l'air.

 ** _Tempus fugit_**

 ** _In praesens crepusculum_**

 ** _Florescerent rosa_**

 **I _n aurora praeteriti **[1]**_**

oO0Oo

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut sur un plafond blanc. Plafond qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour avoir passé une bonne partie de sa seconde année à l'infirmerie. Cependant l'odeur qui y régnait n'avait rien de semblable, plutôt que l'odeur de linge propre habituelle, il flottait dans la pièce un parfum de plante séchées, qui n'était certes pas moins désagréable mais qui intrigua Hermione.

Elle se releva brusquement, un doute horrible lui tenaillant le ventre sans vraiment en déterminer la cause. Une mèche d'un blond platine retomba devant ses yeux. En face d'elle un miroir qui n'avait jamais été là dans l'infirmerie lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille à la peau extrêmement pale, ses yeux d'un gris d'acier cerclés d'une couleur bleue nuit fixant ses longs cheveux ondulés et aussi blonds que l'étaient ceux de Malefoy. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, qu'elle ne le serait d'ailleurs surement plus jamais. Désormais elle était Nyx. Désormais elle était une Malefoy. Une Sang-Pur.

Un souffle léger capta son attention sur la droite. Deux autres lits étaient occupés, mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint son regard. Un jeune homme dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui devait être là depuis son réveil l'observait. Distant et froid, à la manière d'un prédateur guettant sa proie, il était grand. Pale. Les cheveux couleur de jais, des yeux sombres qu'elle devinait noir.

Il était séduisant et pourtant elle sut d'emblée qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

Le jeune homme sourit et reparti au moment où Draco et Harry s'éveillaient à ses côtés.

* * *

 ** _[1] Le temps fuit_**

 ** _Dans le crépuscule du présent_**

 ** _Les Roses fleurissent_**

 ** _A l'aurore du passé_**

 ** _En esperant que ce chapitre vous ait plut... à la semaine prochaine!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeeyyyy ! Excuseez moi du retard x) je compte même plus les semaines que j'ai de retard :p . Mais bon je suis bien re là avec un nouveau chapitre (et une bêta correctrice : c'était pas trop tôt je commençais serieusement à déprimer à devoir me relire une vingtaine de fois et vouloir tout effacer à chaque fois** **sniiiiiif)**

 ** _Jesalynda :_** ** _Donc c'était bien cette formule là merciii de mettre fin à mon doute horrible xP Et encore merci pour ta review :D_**

 ** _oksapollock_** ** _: Aha bizarrement à chaque fois que je pensais à ma fic ces dernières semaines je pensais à toi... encore désolée du retaard xD ne me hait pas trop quand même hein hein...! (et c'est pas vrai je suis pas duuu tooout sadique! ...:DDDD)_**

 ** _Aodren :_** ** _Ahh bah désolée pour ça x), mais de toute façon normalement y'en aura pas beaucoup... (pour tout te dire c'était même pas prévu à la base). Eheh et moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir mon tomychounet entrer en action... Ce type à tellement la claaaassse :D ! Merciii pour ta review (et rejoint le coté obscur du yaoi... enfin c'est ce que dirait ma bêta... moi je suis pas encore une totale adepte :P_**

 ** _Encore merci à darkry1998 pour m'avoir empêchée de devenir cinglée et avoir corrigé mes fautes :)_**

 **Chapitre N 11 :**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Draco se senti bizarrement extrêmement serein, et… _complet_. De la tempête qui avait habité son être, il ne restait rien. Juste une étendue de plénitude qui autrefois aurait pu lui faire peur. Mais là il était bien. Juste bien. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu enfant, bien avant que son cœur ne soit corrompu par la noblesse et par son père. Ce temps de l'innocence, lorsqu'il était encore heureux et qu'il pouvait rire à en pleurer pour une broutille. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait oublié et rejeté mais qui à présent remplissait son être d'une flamme vive et chaleureuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vive lumière blanche l'aveugla quelques secondes. Le plafond en face de lui ne lui disait franchement rien et alors que son esprit essayait de recoller les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé, il se concentra sur le souffle qui s'éveillait petit à petit à ses côté, un souffle qui l'apaisait bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, parce que se l'avouer reviendrait à sa perte. Il perdrait alors la partie qu'il avait commencée six ans auparavant et qu'il ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde.

oO0Oo

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux deux hommes qui s'éveillaient, ni même au lieu où elle se trouvait. La jeune sorcière suivit des yeux le garçon qui s'en allait. Elle entendait encore son cœur marteler sa poitrine, elle sentait encore la trace de son regard sur elle, avide de pouvoir et de convoitise. L'alarme qui s'était allumé dans son cerveau au moment ou leurs yeux s'étaient croisés ne pouvait éteindre le feu qui remplissait son esprit. Le dernier pan de la robe noire disparut de son champs de vision et la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits. Un vertigineux manque lui tordit les entrailles. Un manque qu'elle se doutait de ne jamais pouvoir satisfaire, car pendant un moment une part d'elle avait reconnu celui qui l'avait observé. Son être entier en avait frissonné, avant de l'oublier.

« Oh non pas déjà l'infirmerie» grogna Harry la voix légèrement pâteuse.

« La faute à qui le balafré ? » Draco se releva en position assise et dévisagea l'air furieux le brun qui grimaça.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiche là toi ? »

« C'est justement ce que je me demandais, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est Granger qui essayait de nous arrêter» Les deux têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le dernier lit sur la gauche, vers celle qui fut Hermione Granger. Le silence revint dans la salle de blanc parée.

« Hermione, tu… » tenta Harry, mais Draco le coupa.

« Nyx » Il avait sur le visage un air sérieux que personne ne lui avait jamais vu. Il comprenait maintenant ce sentiment d'entièreté, il avait enfin retrouvé cette partie de lui qui lui avait été arraché à sa naissance.

« Qu'est ce que tu raco… »

« C'est Nyx maintenant » souffla-t-il la voix emprunte d'une fierté non contenue, d'une nouvelle fierté qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Nyx Malefoy hocha lentement la tête, sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry

« Hermione enfin ! Tu ne peux pas… »

« Je suis désolée Harry, je ne peux pas nier qui je suis. C'est tellement flagrant… » Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami posant une question dont elle n'était pas sûre de savoir la réponse. Mais Harry hocha la tête, il l'acceptait, balayant tout ses doutes et toutes ses peurs. C'était si facile.

« Je m'y ferai… Mais Ron par contre… » Un éclair de tristesse parcouru les prunelles grises de la sorcière

« Qui se soucie de cet idiot atteint d'éclabouille ? » Lança Draco qui avait senti le changement chez sa jumelle.

«Je t'interdis de.. »

« Vraiment Potter ? Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? »

« Sale petit… ! »

« Vous allez arrêter un peu tout les deux ? De toute manière Ron n'est pas là »

« Evidemment qu'il est pas là » répliqua Draco « Sinon on l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps, on ne peut pas dire qu'il passe inaperçu » Nyx et Harry lui envoyèrent un regard noir

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Harry tu devrais l'avoir remarqué, c'est toi qui passe le plus de temps à l'infirmerie »

« Merci de me le rappeler…» marmonna-t-il bougon. Il regarda néanmoins autour de lui « Attends tu as raison, c'est l'infirmerie, mais en même temps ça ne l'es pas »

« Vous pourriez parler en autre chose qu'en langage codé s'il vous plait ? » Maugréa Draco, qui n 'aimait pas être laissé à l'écart

« On ne parle pas en langage codé » soupira Nyx « Dans notre infirmerie il n'y a pas de miroir, mais il y a plus lit, une vingtaine environ, or ici il n'y en a que 14 »

« Ils ont peut être fait des changements pendants l'été ? »Proposa Draco, mais Nyx secoua la tête

« Non, j'y suis allée hier, il n'y avait pas ces miroirs et puis même l'odeur est différente » Harry hocha la tête

« Moi aussi je l'ai remarqué, on dirait plus une odeur de… »

« Fleur séchée » compléta Draco –s'attirant de nouveau un regard incendiaire de la part du brun « Qu'est ce que ça signifie… ? »

« Une chose est sûre, on est toujours à Poudlard » décréta Harry

« Mais on est pas dans le Poudlard qu'on a connu »

« Impossible ! » S'exclama Draco « On ne peut pas être à Poudlard sans être à Poudlard » Il les regarda à tour de rôle comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Vous essayez de me faire marcher hein c'est ça ? » Le regard d'Harry se fit plus sombre et celui de Nyx se perdit dans le vague pendant un moment

« C'est impossible » murmura-t-elle « J'ai lu des tas de livres sur ça, les Lois Magique sont formelles,, ça ne peut pas être ça, il ne faut pas que ça soit ça ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre » lâcha Harry agacé.

« Harry crois-moi, les Lois du Temps sont taboues et personnes n'a jamais réussît un aussi grand saut » une lueur d'intelligence brilla soudainement dans les émeraudes du brun

« _Un aussi grand saut ?_ » Nyx se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Tu sais exactement quand est-ce qu'on est ! Qui essayes-tu de convaincre avec tes excuses ? »

« Non… » chuchota Draco, « Non ! Vous déconnez on a pas… » Il pali soudainement et se prit la tête dans les mains « Par Merlin c'est pas vrai ! » Nyx regarda Harry, l'air aussi effrayée que son jumeau

« J'ai déjà vu cette pièce » Finit-elle par avouer « Dans les archives de Poudlard, il y avait une vieille photo de l'infirmerie avec les mêmes miroirs, les même lits et… »

« Tu te souviens de la date ?» La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête

« Je m'en souviens même parfaitement, parce que c'était durant ces années là qu' _il_ était à Poudlard. Harry, cette photo date des années 1940 » l'atmosphère se fit lourde, pesante et Nyx senti les effluves de peur et de colère provenant des deux garçons se faufiler jusqu'à elle. Mais elle les contourna. Pour l'instant elle avait besoin d'être forte. Pour Harry. Elle jeta un regard à son frère, même si son visage était impassible, il avait pali davantage et les appels de détresse qu'il lançait dans sa direction sans même en avoir conscience le trahissaient. Elle se souvint qu'il avait passé l'été avec ce monstre à la face de serpent. Elle devait être forte pour lui aussi. Car on n'avait pas apprit à Draco comment défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on lui avait appris comment le craindre et le respecter, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile. Elle se promit que cette fois tout serai différent, cette fois ci il les aurait à ses côtés.

oO0Oo

Une femme à la peau couleur café au lait passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elancée et mince elle avait cependant des formes généreuses, ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait. Avec ses boucles couleur chocolat ramenées en arrière par un cardigan blanc et ses pommettes pleines, l'infirmière de l 'époque -bien que jeune- plut immédiatement à Nyx.

« A la bonne heure, vous êtes réveillés ! » Elle se précipita vers eux et s'empressa de mesurer leur pouls, vérifier leur température, le tout avec des gestes si sûrs et précis que quiconque qui l'aurait au premier abord jugé un peu trop jeune pour exercer son métier aurait immédiatement ravalé ses propos. Elle ne leur posa aucune question personnelle, ne leur demanda même pas leur nom, et se contenta de les questionner sur leurs maux de tête éventuels, ou malaises passagers

« Vous avez de la chance » S'exclama-t-elle après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien « Les élèves arrivent ce soir pour la répartition, vous allez pouvoir vous joindre à eux » Nyx fronça les sourcils

« Ah bon ? Il m'a pourtant semblé apercevoir un élève tout à l'heure en me réveillant » L'infirmière la dévisagea un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre :

« Il y a un élève qui est venu deux jours plutôt cette année » Nyx capta un léger mouvement vers Harry mais ne le releva pas « Le Directeur ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… Il a tenu à ce que je le tienne au courant quand vous seriez réveillés »

« Le Professeur Dippet ? » Demanda le brun et la jeune infirmière hocha la tête.

Nyx tergiversa encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

« Excusez moi, ma question peut vous paraître un peu folle mais… »

« Le 1er Septembre 1942 » Répondit l'infirmière avant que Nyx n'ait fini sa phrase « Oui vous êtes restés évanouis pendant trois jours très exactement »

« Comment vous saviez ce que… » Commença Nyx stupéfaite

« Vous alliez me demander ? C'est assez courant que les patients qui restent assez longtemps dans les vapes me le demandent quand ils se réveillent, je me suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous ne m'ayez pas posé cette question dés que je suis rentrée dans la pièce » Devant l'air béat de ses trois patient, l'infirmière poursuivit :« Au fait, ici on me nomme Iset »

« Vous êtes originaire d'Egypte ? » demanda Draco soudainement curieux

« C'est ça » répondit Iset méfiante

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes là. Les Egyptiens ont une bonne connaissance en magie ancienne et en remède. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit »

Draco esquissa un sourire timide –une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que les deux griffondor découvraient-. Il sentait l'infirmière mal à l'aise et ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos. Il avait su dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce que la jeune femme était foncièrement bonne. Un peu à l'image de Granger telle qu'il la connaissait avant et telle qu'elle l'horripilait : toujours prête à aider son prochain. Cependant cette facette de personnalité ne le dérangeait presque plus maintenant. Car maintenant il avait retrouvé sa jumelle, tout du moins était-ce la seule explication plausible qu'il s'était trouvé. Un nouvel être avait envahi sa vie, un être qui était chaleureux, et, pour lui qui avait rarement reçut autant d'affection sinon de sa mère forcément ça l'avait changé, chamboulé. Etait-ce pour ça que maintenant il pouvait _ressentir_ les émotions de chacun ? Sentir le plus infime changement d'humeur des personnes et savoir exactement comment se comporter pour ne pas les offenser ? Il ferma les yeux, quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son conditionnement de Sang-Pur ne pouvait pas l'avoir éloigné d'une si grande partie du monde, si ? Il jeta un œil vers Nyx. Cette fille l'aurait-elle changé à ce point ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand on frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte.

« Entrez » La voix chantante d' Iset le ramena sur Terre. Entra alors un petit homme, ridé, frêle et presque chauve. Seuls subsistaient sur sa tête quelques rares cheveux fins et blancs. Il était suivi d'un homme plus grand à l'allure assurée et au nez aquilin que tous ne lui connaissaient que trop bien. Si un grand sourire fendit le visage d'Harry à cette vue, une moue inquiète se dessina sur celui de Nyx tandis qu'un vague éclat de peur et de colère vacilla dans le regard du blond.

« Iset » La salua Dumbledore d'un signe de tête enjoué « Encore désolé de t'avoir appelé avant l'heure »

« Pas de soucis Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne seriez pas sans savoir que cette tâche me tient particulièrement à cœur, cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout de venir quelques jours plutôt que prévu »

« Merci Iset » la remercia celui que Nyx reconnu comme étant le Directeur Dippet pour l'avoir déjà aperçut dans quelques uns de ses livres. Le Directeur tourna ses yeux noisette ternis par un voile de vieillesse vers eux

« Eh bien, j'espère que vous vous êtes remis de votre entrée pour le moins.. Fracassante dans notre école » Nyx avala nerveusement sa salive. Ils s'étaient fourrés dans un sacré pétrin. Comment expliquer ce qui leurs était arrivé ? _Bonjour nous sommes des voyageurs du futur, nous n'avons strictement aucune idée de comment nous sommes arrivés là surtout que normalement les lois de la magie l'interdisent, mais nous sommes là. Ah et vous avez devant vous le Survivant, à savoir la personne qui va tuer un de vos élève de l'Ecole après que celui ci ne soit devenu l'un des plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et n'ait tenté de tuer ses parents. Ah oui et il s'appelle Tom Jédusor, si vous voulez vous pouvez le tuer dès à présent, ça éviterait pas mal de souffrance dans le futur même si ça créerait pas mal de dissonance dans la structure du monde magique et du monde tout court, cela pourrait même apporter la fin du monde !…_ Non… sérieusement ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

« Eh bien en fait » Commença Draco « Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous l'expliquer car nous n'avons aucun souvenir de comment nous sommes arrivés ici » Dumbledore inclina la tête en avant pour les regarder par dessus ses lunettes dans un mouvement très familier

« Oh et bien tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire c'est que vous êtes arrivés le mardi 29 août vers 17h dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage en fracturant au passage toutes les protections du château notamment celle permettant de ne pas transplaner. » Annonça Dumbledore l'air grave. Nyx se pinça l'arrête du nez, Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et Draco ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion.

« Vous comprenez donc que la raison de votre venue et votre identité nous intrigue au plus au point »Reprit Dumbledore et Nyx pinça les lèvres. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Nous n'avions pas prévu de venir ici » commença-t-elle d'une petite voix et elle vit Dumbledore hausser les sourcils, geste qui dans son vocabulaire voulait dire _ah bon ? Vous m'intriguez, veuillez continuer_ un truc du genre. « Enfin plutôt nous n'avions rien prévu du tout » Nyx soupira et se lança « En fait nous n'avions rien prévu du tout et nous ne savons même pas comment ou pourquoi nous sommes arrivés ici. Nous venons du futur. »

Iset laissa tomber une fiole qu'elle était entrain de ranger, le Professeur Dippet écarquilla les yeux et Dumbledore se passa la main dans la barbe. Nyx s'était dit qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher la vérité puisque de toute façon la personne la plus apte à les aider était devant eux.

« D-du futur ? » Balbutia peu dignement Dippet et les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête « Mais c'est… »

« Incroyablement surprenant ! » Compléta Dumbledore. « On a donc inventé des machine à remonter le temps dans le futur ? » Nyx écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle ne s'attendait absolumment pas à cette réaction

« O-oui… mais enfin ce n'est pas avec eux que nous avons pu remonter le temps, ils ne permettent que de revenir tout au plus une journée en arrière, tandis que nous… Nous, nous somme remontés 52 ans en arrière »

« C'est impossible » décréta le professeur Dippet « Les Loi Magiques sont formelles, il n'existe aucune magie permettant de jouer de cette façon avec le Temps »

« Pourtant Directeur, vous serez forcés d'admettre qu'ils ne viennent pas de notre époque » Le vieil homme tourna un regard interrogateur vers sont interlocuteur. « Vous voyez bien que ces jeunes gens portent l'uniforme de Poudlard, Il y a même l'insigne de préfet sur deux d'entre eux, cependant, l'uniforme à légèrement changé, le tissus n'est pas le même, et il ne me semble pas avoir déjà vu ces trois jeunes gens dans notre établissement » Dippet observa minutieusement les robes des Voyageurs et ne put qu'admettre que le grand sorcier avait raison

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« ça c'est ce que nous devons découvrir. » Dippet hocha la tête

« En attendant mes enfants, veuillez décliner votre identité et nous expliquer comment vous êtes arrivés ici »

« Attention » Intervint Iset « Vous ne devez révéler sous aucun prétexte ce qui se passera dans l'avenir, les Loi du Temps sont peut être taboues et incertaines, mais aucun sorcier de son temps de doit savoir ce qui se passera exactement dans le futur. Ou le monde que vous connaissez pourrait bien disparaître. Rien d'important ne doit être changé dans le passé.» Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. Et racontèrent dans les grandes lignes comment ils étaient arrivé là, même si cela resta très flou aux yeux des trois adultes présents : depuis quand une simple dispute pouvait provoquer une telle distorsion de l'Espace Temps ?.

« Attendez , vous voulez dire que vous deux, » Dippet désigna les deux jumeaux « ne saviez pas que vous étiez jumeaux car vous avez été séparés à la naissance et qu'un sort à été jeté sur le jeune fille afin qu'elle ne prenne pas son apparence normale ? »

« C'est ça »

« Mais quel genre de sort peut être si solide et tenir aussi longtemps »

« Un Sort de Sang » souffla Dumbledore l'air sombre « Mêlant magie noire et liens du sang, c'est ce que les moldus appelleraient ( à juste titre d'ailleurs) une Malédiction. La question n'est plus de savoir quel sort a pu faire changer d'apparence la demoiselle, mais plutôt quelle sorte de magie puissante a put l'en défaire. » Nyx frissonna, savoir que de la magie noire avait été utilisée sur elle toute ses années la mettait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'elle sache que le sort avait été là uniquement pour la protéger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme souillée. Draco passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Aussitôt une onde chaleureuse parcouru son corps et elle se senti mieux. Dumbledore à qui rien n'avait échappé sourit malicieusement

« Vous dites que vous n'avez trouvé votre lien i peine quelques jours c'est ça ? » Les deux jumeaux hochèrent la tête intrigués

« Intéressant comme vous semblez si proches pourtant, il semble exister entre vous comme une alchimie magique. Otez-moi d'un doute… Vous pouvez ressentir les émotions de l'autre c'est ça ? » Encore une fois la progéniture Malefoy acquiesça en même temps qu'Harry comprit pourquoi le contact physique leur était indispensable

« Eh bien mon cher Dippet il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à des âmes jumelles »

« Non ? »

« J'en parierai mon paquet de bonbon au citron »

« Excusez moi, mais qu'est ce que des âmes jumelles ? » Demanda Harry

« Eh bien, vous savez que parfois on dit que les vrai jumeaux peuvent ressentir ce que l'autre ressent et que cela les affectes parce qu'ils sont nés d'une seule et même ovule ? » commença Dippet

« Oui »

« C'est une pure superstition, qui même si elle était vraie ne pourrait s'appliquer à ces jeunes gens parce qu'ils sont faux jumeaux. Cependant il existe un… évènement qui recrée ces conditions : celui des âmes jumelles. Lors de leur formation dans le ventre de leur mère, un des fœtus a dû tomber malade de sorte qu'en temps normal il aurait dû mourir. Au moment ou sont âme commençait à s'échapper de son corps, l'autre fœtus a du lui transmettre une partie de la sienne pour raccrocher l'autre à son habitacle, pour la maintenir en vie. Ainsi les deux fœtus ont survécut et ils se sont développés avec finalement une même âme –à quelque chose près. D'où l'origine du terme d'âmes jumelles. Vous possédez tout les deux un fragment d'une même âme. Bien sur ce phénomène est très rare car généralement après la naissance l'âme de l'enfant qui fut sur le point de mourir devrait se reconstituer entièrement, de la même façon que l'âme du jumeau c'est reconstituée entièrement par elle-même –puisqu'elle à été donnée par amour. Mais vous, vous avez été séparés dès la naissance et ce bout d'âme intrus (si je puis l'appeler comme ça) était finalement votre seul lien, le seul souvenir de cet échange d'amour dans le ventre de votre mère. Ainsi l'âme à l'origine défectueuse s'est développée en conservant ce souvenir d'âme. »

« Ça…ça fait beaucoup d'information en peu de temps » Commenta le brun. Dumbledore hocha la tête

« Ça expliquerait également en partie pourquoi la Malédiction c'est brisé. Les deux âmes se sont reconnues et on attendu le moment propice pour se retrouver : l'adolescence. » Draco renifla dédaigneusement

« Pourquoi l'adolescence ? »

« C'est le moment où tout change dans votre corps et dans votre tête mon ami »

« Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas comment on a pu arriver là » Maugréât Harry

« Chaque chose en son temps. » Dit patiemment Dumbledore

« En effet, en attendant de trouver la solution à tout ce problème, voulez vous restez là et suivre les cours dans notre établissement » Nyx hocha immédiatement la tête sous l'œil amusé des deux garçons

« Bien entendu »

« Vous serez donc de nouveau répartit ce soir dans une des maisons de Poudlard afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention. On n'aura qu'a dire que vous venez de… France où la guerre fait encore rage et que vous avez réussit à vous échapper »

« Dans ce cas il faut aussi changer leur noms de famille. Sinon Mr Abraxas Malefoy et Mr Charles Potter risquent d'être surpris non seulement de leur homonymie mais aussi de leur ressemblance physique quelque peu… flagrante. »

« Par Merlin Albus, vous avez raison ! Vous avez une préférence en particulier ? »

Trop sonné par l'information selon laquelle leurs ancêtres étaient à Poudlard, aucun ne répondit.

« Très bien ce sera donc Harry Lecompte et Draco et Nyx Chevallier. Ce sont bien des noms français n'est ce pas Albus ? »

« Il ne fait aucun doute, Monsieur »

« Mais, nous ne savons pas parler un mot de Français ! » Protesta Draco

« Oh mais une potion d'apprentissage devrais faire l'affaire, je vais de ce pas voir notre cher professeur de potion pour qu'il nous en prépare une avant ce soir »

« Merci Albus, en attendant, je me charge de vous ouvrir à tout les trois un compte à Gringott et vous de vous commander ce dont vous aurez besoin pour une… sixième année à Poudlard c'est cela ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« Très bien. Pour ce qui est des détails de votre arrivée ici… eh bien je vous laisse gérer ça entre vous d'accord ? » Les trois jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête et le Directeur déserta l'infirmerie.

« Occupez vous comme bon vous semble d'ici la fin de la journée. Rappelez vous, personne ne doit savoir d'où vous venez et qui vous êtes réellement » Les libéra Iset

« Oh et une dernière chose » Les rappela-t-elle alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte « dans les Lois du Temps, rien n'est jamais laissé au hasard. Vous êtes arrivés ici pour une bonne raison, pour changer quelque chose. Soyez prudents »

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma sur ce dernier conseil.

oO0Oo

Ils se retrouvèrent au septième étage devant une porte en bois verni aux allures accueillante. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y avait une table avec de nombreux mets, une immense bibliothèque et des canapés aux airs moelleux près desquels ronronnait le feu d'une cheminée à la taille disproportionnée. Ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés non sans avoir pris auparavant quelques parts de gâteaux.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Harry

« Maintenant on est dans la merde jusqu'au coup, merci Potter ! »

« Commença merci ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on a fait un saut dans le temps ! »

« Si ! ça doit surement être de ta faute, puisque de toute façon à chaque fois qu'un truc tourne pas rond tu es toujours la source du problème »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Il y a plutôt interet oui ! »

« Malefoy tu…. »

« Mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? » râla Nyx en les fixant d'un air glacial

« Non c'est pas bientôt fini ! On est coincé 52 ans en arrière, sans pouvoir savoir se qui se passe dans notre époque et en plus on doit se coltiner une version de du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus jeune» Le blond grimaça à cette idée, il n'osait imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un nez.

« Justement, après ce que nous a dit Iset, je pense qu'on a été envoyé ici pour quelque chose en particulier… une sorte de mission en rapport avec Voldemort »

« Ne prononce pas son nom » gémit presque le serpentard

« Oui tu as surement raison, on a du être envoyé ici pour le tuer » affirma Harry

« QUOI ?! » s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux jumeaux

« Tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu es fou ou tu le fait exprès ? Non c'est surement ta cicatrice qui t'a abîmé le cerveau ! » Lança un Draco paniqué alors que Nyx secouait la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

« Là n'est pas la question. Jamais personne n'aurait envoyé trois adolescents dans le futurs pour _tuer_ quelqu'un Harry »

« Voldemort n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est un monstre ! »

« A cette époque il ne l'est pas encore ! »

« A cette époque il a déjà lâché le basilic dans l'école, une née-moldue est déjà morte.» Lâcha sombrement Harry et le silence retomba dans la salle. Après de longues minutes de reflexion, Draco prit finalement la parole.

"Je suis d'accord avec Harry, il faut le tuer tant qu'on le peut. A cet âge là il n'est pas encore au sommet de sa grandeur. Et puis à trois, avec l' _Elu_ on arrivera bien à quelque chose non ? »

« Je rêve ou c'était un compliment Malefoy ? »

« Même dans mes pires cauchemar je ne te complimente pas Potter alors range ton sourire satisfait là où je pense et fou moi la paix. » Harry lui envoya un regard lourd de sens sur ses sois disant pires cauchemars et sur ou il devrait ranger son sourire, ce que malheureusement pour lui-même, Draco comprit très bien. Fichu don d'empathie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cooouccoouuu ! Donc me voila de rettouuuurr! Avec un nouveau chapitre .. où il se passe des choses!**

 **En sachant que le prochain sera reservé à Monsieur Tom Jédusor en personne x) donc préparez vous hein... enfin préparez aussi vos esprits à celui qui arrive... y a pas mal d'info...:p**

 **breeeffffons Vos review me font toujours autant plaisir :**

 _ **Khaleerys :**_ _ **La voila la suite (enfin) :p profite bien hein surtout ;) et merci! pour ta review encourageante :D**_

 _ **oksapollock :**_ _ **je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi, moi aussi je defonce le premier qui s'en prends à tomy! Même si c'est un type arrogant et trop sur de lui xD. Nyx incapable de tuer Tom? ... mhhh la réponse dans cet épisode ;). Alors avant de répondre à ta question, je t'en pose une autre pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai choisis ces prénoms pour une raisons particulière ? :D Bon c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas là par hasard... mais en fait si je te répondais maintenant je te spoilerais une partie de la fic... ce que tu ne voudrais surement pas que je fasse. Disons juste pour l'instant qu'il vous reste encore beeeeaaaauuucoup de choses à découvrir sur Nyx et son frère... mais beaaauuuucoup. Et bien sur peu de choses sont laissés au hasard dans cette fic :). Donc je te laisse enjoyer ce nouveau chapitre qui sera suivi (à l'heure cette fois-ci) du prochain la semaine prochaine :) . Encore merci pour tes reviews quotidiennes, franchement ça me reboost un max dans mon inspi ;)...Et oui c'est un pavé :p ( et re-oui je ne réponds absolumment pas à ta question, qui pourtant était des plus pertinente...je crois ne rien exagerer en disant que c'est quasiment la clé de la fic ;) )**_

 _ **Enjoooooyyyyyyyy!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

« On ne peut pas tuer Tom Jédusor»

« Herm- Nyx, on peut éviter à des milliers de gens de mourir si on agit maintenant. On peut sauver des milliers de vies ! Bordel on peut même sauver mes parents, Sirius… » Un espoir fou allumait les yeux émeraudes de son ami, pourtant Nyx secoua la tête

« Non Harry tu as entendu Iset tout à l'heure, on ne peut pas, rien de si important ne peut être changé dans le passé. »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut en savoir ? Elle l'a dit elle-même, les Loi du Temps sont indécises ! »

« Oh, crois moi Potter, elle le sait bien mieux que nous deux réunit » Draco affichait une mine défaite « Après tout elle vient d'une lignée de sorcier de Sang Pur égyptiens. »

« Qu'est ce que ça change ? »

« Les égyptiens sont ceux qui ont créés les Retourneurs de Temps, ils ont une connaissance différente de nous sur la magie et surtout de la magie du point de vu du temps. La légende dit que leurs Dieux étaient en fait un jour de vrais sorciers, les premiers sorciers que la Terre ait connu, ils auraient alors transmis leur savoir à leurs descendant. C'est de là que leur viendraient toutes leurs connaissances et toute leur sagesse. »

« Comment tu sais qu'elle est égyptienne ? » Demanda Nyx. Son jumeau haussa les épaules et son regard se perdit dans la couleur rouge du canapé dans lequel était assise la blonde

« Je sais pas comment, je le sais c'est tout. C'est un peu comme notre lien, sauf que là ça agit à sens unique sur tout le monde.»

« Depuis quand ? » demanda soudain Harry en fixant Nyx

« Euh ça a commencé vers la fin des vacances d'été je crois, mais je ne le savais pas encore, ça a empiré lorsque Hermione a commencé à devenir Nyx »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Que son aptitude a du arriver en même temps que la marque sur ton cou » Nyx haussa les épaules ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur leurs problèmes personnels.

« Surement…Plus important, qu'est ce qu'on fait à propos de Voldemort ? »

« Je serai d'avis qu'on l'observe. Mieux on le connaitra, plus il sera facile de le battre » « Si jamais on en a l'occasion bien sur » Rajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant que Nyx allait répliquer.

« Il a raison » Renchérit Draco « Après tout on dit bien "Garde toujours tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près" » Et Harry sut qu'il avait convaincu Nyx. En effet après un _ah les garçons je vous jure_ elle lâcha :

« D'accord, mais ne faites rien de stupide ! De toute façon on devrait pas rester trop longtemps ici, Dumbledore va surement trouver un moyen pour qu'on rentre chez nous. »

« On ne sait pas comment on est arrivés, je vois mal comment il pourrait nous faire repartir » répliqua Draco amer.

« C'est Dumbledore » Lança laconiquement Harry ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel Draco

« Bah bien sûr, j'avais oublié : Dumbledore est la réponse à tout nos problèmes »

« Plus important » Intervint Nyx, se rendant compte que l'histoire allait de nouveau partir en sucette (NDA :et elle ne savait pas à ce moment là combien elle avait raison) « Nous devrions plutôt nous concentrer sur comment nous sommes arrivés là… dans la version officielle pour les autres élèves »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et l'heure suivante fut consacrée à la construction d'une histoire abacabantesque sur la fuite de trois orphelins hors de France en temps de guerre… et bien sur au nettoyage de la table basse qui fut débarrassée de toutes ces pâtisseries beaucoup trop encombrantes aux yeux de nos trois amis et qui finirent dans leurs estomacs.

oO0Oo

« Bon ! Il reste plus qu'une dernière chose à régler » Décréta Nyx une heure plus tard et une bonne dizaines de parchemins noircis autour d'elle

« Quoi encore ? » Râla Draco qui avait le cerveau en bouillie à force de se triturer les méninges pour que leur histoire paraisse plausible (croyez moi mettre deux Griffondor et un Serpentard d'accord, ce n'est pas de tout repos)

« Eh bien cette histoire de répartition ! »

« En quoi la répartition pose problème ? » Demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir de nouveau faim (le surplus de réflexion, sans aucun doute). Nyx se mordilla la lèvre inferieure, signe de réflexion chez elle

« Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on reste tous ensemble dans la même maison non ? »

« C'est vrai que se serait plus pra…. » Commença Harry

« QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent les deux garçons quelques millisecondes plus tard

« Il est hors de question que j'aille à Griffondor ! » s'offusqua le blond

« Et moi à Serpentard ! » s'indigna le brun.

« Je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça » Marmonna Nyx dans sa barbe inexistante

« De toute façon on est deux contre un donc on va forcément tous à Griffondor »

« Tu oublies qu'elle a du sang Malefoy dans ses veines maintenant ! La porte des Serpentard lui est donc ouverte. »

« Draco marque un point. C'est la seule maison où l'on puisse aller tout les trois. Draco… parce que c'est Draco » le susnommé haussa les sourcil à l'entente de cet argument imparable « toi parce que tu parles fourchelang et que le choixpeau à faillit t'y envoyer la première fois » Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise

« Sérieusement ? Potter a failli aller à Serpentard ? J'y crois pas ! »

« La ferme Malefoy » grogna le concerné

« Moi parce que je suis maintenant une malefoy… Même si… » continua Nyx comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue

« Même si ? »

« Eh bien, le sang ne fait pas tout et même si le choixpeau saura qui on est même sous de fausses identités, il se fondera avant tout sur notre état d'esprit. Je ne suis donc pas sure de pouvoir entrer à Serpentard avec vous »

« Le choixpeau respecte toujours nos choix » Murmura Harry, se souvenant un épisode de sa seconde année.

« Oui, mais si c'est une maison pour laquelle tu n'es pas du tout faite, le choixpeau ne t'y laissera surement jamais entrer non ? »

« Dans ce cas là on a qu'à aller à Griffondor » Répliqua Harry

« J'y pense, tu n'as pas été presque choixpeau flou toi en première année ? » Demanda Draco à sa sœur qui hocha la tête

« Si, mais ce n'était pas avec Serpentard, tu te doute bien que c'était entre Griffondor et… »

« Serdaigle » Compléta le Serpentard et Nyx acquiesça

« De toute façon Harry, si tu veux te rapprocher de Jedusor, tu as tout intérêt à aller à Serpentard »

« Je ne veux pas me rapprocher de Jédusor… juste l'observer de plus près »

« Et où pourras-tu mieux l'observer qu'au sein de sa propre maison ? » Harry se tut, boudeur. Merlin que cette fille était agaçante quand elle avait raison.

« D'accord d'accord ! On va à Serpentard ! De toute façon c'est que pour quelques jours n'est ce pas ? »

« Et promet moi d'y aller quand même, même si tu vois que moi je n'y suis pas. » Répondit Nyx éludant du même coup sa question. Harry la regarda un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre

« D'accord ».

oO0Oo

« C'est vraiment sans danger ? » Demanda Draco à l'infirmière en avisant avec un air de dégoût la potion marronnasse qu'il tenait à la main ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire.

« Mais oui, allez avale ça vite qu'on puisse aller à la répartition, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas être en retard ! » Les trois étudiants secouèrent la tête et avalèrent cul sec la potion de connaissance que leur avait fait apporter Slugorn. Dès que le liquide froid eut touché sa langue, Nyx cru sentir son cerveau crépiter, comme si de nouvelles jonctions se formaient dans son crâne pour assimiler de nouvelles informations. Ce qui, pensa-t-elle était surement le cas.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant rejoignez Dumbledore, il doit vous attendre dans le couloir. »

o0O0O0o

Le hall était plein de gamins les yeux écarquillés d'admiration, de stupéfaction et de crainte

« Dites-moi qu'on ne ressemblait pas à ça quand on était en première année » maugréa Draco, mais aucun des deux Griffondor ne l'écoutait, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à ressasser des souvenirs de première année et des premières impressions. Draco avisa les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de sa jumelle et soupira. _Dites moi que JE ne ressemblais pas à ça en première année_ rectifia-t-il intérieurement. Il admettrait peut être que rentrer à Poudlard l'avait un peu excité, mais il refusait catégoriquement d'accepter qu'il avait cette tête de demeuré. Certains bavaient presque devant les fantômes qui venaient d'apparaitre. Bien sûr, eux n'avaient à se soucier de rien, à part peut être de la maison dans laquelle ils atterriraient. Ils n'étaient pas coincés dans le passé pour un temps indéterminé avec un idiot fini de Griffondor aux yeux vert qui en voulait à leur virgi… hum qui en voulait à leur personne. Les anthracites du Serpentard se ternirent d'un coup, ils n'avaient pas non plus à s'inquiéter d'une mère qui vivait sous le joug et l'étroite surveillance d'un puissant mage noir et dont la survie dépendait entièrement de l'assassinat d'un des plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Sorcier qui d'ailleurs l'observait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune avec une curiosité non feinte et honnêtement Draco s'en fichait. Royalement. Qu'il pense ce qu'il voulait de lui le vieux schnock.

Mais bientôt l'heure fatidique arriva. Les morveux de première année rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et eux avec. Puis le choixpeau se mit à chanter et les premiers noms furent appelés. Draco scruta la table des Serpentard et repéra tout de suite une longue et brillante chevelure blonde. Avec des yeux bleus sans pareilles, le teint blafard et son nez aquilin Abraxas Malefoy portait avec dignité son nom et si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, Draco lui, sentait la perplexité de son ancêtre qui le dévisageait. Forcément, Dumbledore lui avait dit, leur ressemblance était des plus flagrantes.

« Chevallier Draco » L'ex Serpentard sursauta lorsque sa jumelle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, il n'était pas habitué à ce nom de famille. Il alla néanmoins s'asseoir sur le tabouret tandis que le silence se faisait dans la Grande salle et que des regards surpris et indiscrets se posaient sur lui. Le choixpeau retomba sur sa tête, plus petit que dans ses souvenirs.

Lorsque le noir se fit, il se rendit compte que lors de sa première année, le choixpeau n'avait fait que l'effleurer avant d'annoncer sa maison.

 ** _« Oh oh !_** fit une voix dans sa tête ** _, voilas quelque chose de particulier. Un Malefoy hum… j'aurais tendance à t'envoyer à Serpentard cependant… »_** Le silence se fit de nouveau dans sa tête lui laissant présager le pire, pourvu qu'il ne lui dise pas que Griffondor l'accueillerait volontiers à bras ouvert

 ** _« Eh bien en fait...c'était justement ce que j'étais entrain de penser. Je vois que tu as déjà eu de l'expérience à Serpentard, y aller ne t'apporterais rien de plus. Tu as des qualités que Griffondor appreciait particulièrement. Oui Griffondor t'aiderait singulièrement dans la découverte de toi-même._** Dans la découverte de lui-même ? Mais par Merlin ce choixpeau ne se sentait plus ! Où il voyait une quelconque ressemblance avec ce balafré aux tendances suicidaires et plus que louche. Même s'il avouait volontiers que le brun était plutôt bien fait et qu'il ne…. Ces quelques secondes d'égarement suffirent au choixpeau pour faire son choix.

« GRIFFONDOR » Annonça-t-il et Draco se figea. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité. Non non non, aha il avait mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible, le choixpeau n'avait pas crié Griffondor ! Aha, un Malefoy à Griffondor quelle bonne blague. Cependant il sentit qu'on lui retirait le choixpeau. Non. Il entendit des applaudissements. Non. Il recouvra la vue et vit la table rouge et or pousser des exclamations de bienvenue. Non non non et NON. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

« Aller mon garçon ! Rejoignez votre Maison »

« Non » souffla-t-il en blêmissant. C'était un cauchemar, un pur délire. Mais oui c'était forcément ça, Potter qui lui faisait des avances, Granger qui devenait sa jumelle, ce saut dans le temps, Griffondor. Mais oui c'était un cauchemar. Ahahaha comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que ça pouvait être vrai. C'était même pas crédible !

« Pardon mon garçon ? Aller rejoignez votre table on a encore plusieurs élèves à répartir » Draco se pinça et ferma les yeux. C'est bon dans quelques secondes il serait réveillé. Il serait dans son manoir, ou celui de Zabini et tout serai terminé…

« Draco ! Qu'est ce que tu fais va vite les rejoindre » Il se tourna vers la voix. Nyx. Non il ne s'était pas réveillé au bon endroit et tout Poudlard le fixait maintenant. Par les bas en résille de Merlin il vivait un véritable cauchemar ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul vu la tronche que tirait Harry. Harry ? Non Potter bien sur. Depuis quand l'appelait-il Harry ? Il se leva du tabouret. De toute façon il fallait bien qu'il bouge, peut être se réveillerait-il plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la table aux couleurs haïes et croisa le regard de sa sœur qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota quelques mots. Ce fut tout ce qu'il put voir car l'instant d'après il fut assailli par des têtes aux cerveaux Griffondoriens qui venaient lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Oh il allait crever dans cette maison d'imbécile. Il n'allait pas tenir deux jours.

oO0Oo

« Chevallier Nyx ! » Appela Dumbledore et la jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés se dirigea vers le tabouret d'un pas mal assuré. Qu'est ce que le Choixpeau allait lui réserver à elle ? Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret, elle croisa deux pupilles sombres et inquisitrices qu'elle reconnu immédiatement mais qui disparurent lorsque le choixpeau lui eut recouvert la vue.

 ** _« Oh, la jumelle de ce pauvre garçon je suppose. »_** retenti une voix et Nyx sourit intérieurement, en effet Draco devait être anéanti. Un Malefoy à Griffondor! Bon d'accord elle avait de la peine pour lui mais...un _Malefoy_ à _Griffondor_ quoi!

 ** _« Alors alors, qu'avons-nous là, tu aimes lire et étudier. Mhh Mais je vois aussi du courage, beaucoup de courage chez toi et… oh !… Comme c'est intéressant ! »_**

 _« Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? »_ demanda Nyx, légèrement inquiète

 ** _« Ce nouveau lien… l'un de vous sera détruit par l'autre, car aucun de vous deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. »_**

 _« Avec Draco ? Comment ça ? Que voulez vous dire… Ce lien n'a rien de toxique ! »_

 ** _« Me voila devant un choix bien difficile. Assurément Griffondor te va à merveille et Serdaigle… et bien Serdaigle te serait utile pour ta carrière. Quand à Serpentard… »_**

 _« Serpentard ? »_ demanda timidement Nyx

 ** _« Oui, oui. Le plus difficile étant que tu n'as aucune préférence, tout t'intéresse et ta curiosité est sans limite. »_** S'il était possible de rougir en pensée, Nyx l'aurait surement fait.

 ** _« Oh je pense avoir choisit… »_**

 _« Vraiment ? Mais que disiez vous à propos du lien ? »_

 ** _« Oui je pense que c'est un bon choix »_**

 _« Euh… monsieur ? »_

 ** _« Et puis il t'aidera assurément pour plus tard. Oui oui oui, de plus ta curiosité pourra y être rassasiée sans aucun problème. »_** Les murmures qui commençaient à monter dans la grande Salle signifiaient sans doute qu'elle venait de dépasser les 5 minutes avec le choixpeau, ou que tout du moins elle n'en était pas loin.

 _« Que disiez vous à propos de… »_

 ** _« Sachez seulement que je fais cela en fonction de vos futurs…ébats. Votre réelle place aurait surement été ailleurs, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je n'ai pas le choix ! »_**

 _« Des circonstances ? Quelles circonstances ! »_

 ** _« Oui ma décision est prise, il est temps de l'annoncer. Ne vous en faites surtout pas, vous trouverez votre place et les réponses à vos questions sous peu. En attendant, ce fut un plaisir de rencontrer une Voyageuse »_**

 _« Mais enfin, que… »_

« SERPENTARD ! » Hurla le choixpeau magique et Nyx retint un cri de rage. Foutu choixpeau ! Ça l'aurait tué de répondre à ses questions ? Non franchement elle n'était pas du genre à contester l'autorité d'une entité aussi sage et puissante que l'était le choixpeau, mais il y avait des limites tout de même ! Le choixpeau de cette époque et celui de la sienne étaient le feu et la glace, non le nord et sud ! Mais que disait elle c'était deux face opposées d'une même pièce ! Elle s'assit avec brusquerie à la table des verts et argent, aux cotés d'un blondinet à l'air hautain qui lui chuchota quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-elle furieuse en se tournant vers…. Oh…une peau blafarde, un nez pointu, un regard suffisant… Abraxas Malefoy. Celui-ci haussa un de ses magnifiques et impeccables sourcils blond platine

« Je te souhaitais la bienvenue. Mais de toute évidence tu ne semble pas heureuse d'être à Serpentard. Peut être aurais-tu préféré être à Griffondor ? » Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres fines tandis que certains ricanaient.

« Oh » S'empourpra Nyx soudain gênée « Merci. Non non je suis… contente d'être à Serpentard » Malefoy sénior haussa les épaules et la jeune sorcière se tourna vers la table des Griffondor où son frère essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte fraternelle d'une tête rousse. Elle manqua d'exploser de rire, ce qui, après son arrivée plutôt indiscrète aurait été plutôt mal vue par ses nouveaux camarades aussi joyeux que des troncs d'arbres. De toute façon son sourire eut vite fait de disparaître lorsque les paroles du choixpeau lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment leur lien pouvait-il être dangereux ? Jusqu'à présent c''était même plutôt le contraire, le lien les aidait. Elle décida donc, pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes, de faire un saut à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur les liens des âmes jumelles. Décidemment elle avait du pain sur la planche, entre le début des cours, cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, sa marque et maintenant les âmes jumelles, ses soirées et week-end allaient être saturés. Elle laisserait l'histoire de Tom aux deux autres, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps.

En parlant de mage noir… elle entreprit de dévisager les Serpentard pour deviner lequel était Jédusor. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour le trouver. Parce qu'au fond d'elle elle avait toujours su, parce que lorsque leurs regards s'étaient heurtés la première fois elle l'avait déjà reconnu. Alors quand elle senti un regard glacé transpercer sa robe elle savait exactement qui la regardait et elle plongea ses prunelles grises, dans les yeux sombres de celui qui deviendrait Voldemort.

Comment un être si beau avait il pu devenir si… _laid_. Bon d'accord, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle sentait bien que l'ombre l'entourait, mais bizarrement cette part d'ombre ne le rendait que plus attrayant. Comme l'attribut d'un prédateur pour mieux attraper ses proies. Elle frissonna à cette idée et allait détourner le regard lorsqu'une phrase lui revint en mémoire **_« Un Sort de Sang, mêlant magie noire et liens du sang, c'est ce que les moldus appelleraient une Malédiction. »_**

Si de la magie noire l'avait habitée pendant si longtemps, peut être était-ce normal qu'elle soit attirée par la part d'ombre qui habitait le futur Lord. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation des prunelles sombres et se prit la tête entre les mains. Même, avec un peu de chance le garçon avait sentit la trace de magie noire sur elle, ce qui expliquerait son regard insistant. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, personne ne pouvait _sentir_ la présence de telle ou telle magie sur une personne ! _Nyx, ma vieille tu te monte des films toute seule_ se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. De toute façon la magie noire avait disparue de son corps en même temps que son apparence d'Hermione Granger. N'est ce pas ?

Oh par Merlin elle ne savait plus que croire, les limites de la magie lui semblaient désormais bien moins claires qu'auparavant. Ce voyage dans le temps avait tout chamboulé. Jusqu'où s'étendaient réellement les limites du possible ? Serait-ce les sorciers eux même qui auraient établit des limites où il n'y en avait jamais eu ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose qui était impossible avec la magie ?

Sa foi inébranlable dans le savoir des livres commençait à s'effriter et pourtant le seul endroit où elle souhaitait être à présent était dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard à la recherche des toutes ces questions qui demeuraient sans réponse.

Mais un nom la sortit de ses pensées sombres.

« Lecompte Harry » Elle redressa aussitôt la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet du Survivant et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Vous pariez quoi pour celui-ci ? » demanda une sorcière assise en face d'Abraxas dont les yeux gris rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose à Nyx.

« Poufsouffle peut être ? » Répondit Abraxas d'un air totalement désintéressé

« Oh j'aimerais bien qu'il soit à Serpentard ! » S'exclama une brunette à gauche de Nyx

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est plutôt mignon ! » dit-elle malicieusement.

« De toute façon même s'il n'atterrissait pas à Serpentard tu essaierais quand même de lui mettre la main dessus » soupira la blonde foncé en face d'Abraxas ce qui fit grimacer ce dernier.

« C'est vrai… mais quoi tu ne peux pas me le reprocher ! Avoue qu'il est plutôt bel homme ! » La jeune femme haussa les épaules

« Je préfère les blonds »

Nyx, que ces discussions agaçait au plus haut point reporta pleinement son attention sur son meilleur ami en essayant d'oublier la conversation qui avait lieu autour d'elle. Mais la répartition fut vite faite, à peine le choixpeau eut-il frôlé la tête d'Harry qu'il s'écria

« GRIFFONDOR » Harry se releva immédiatement (non sans avoir cligné deux ou trois fois les yeux de béatitude) et se dirigea vers sa maison habituelle. Après tout c'était Harry, se dit Nyx déçue, il n'y avait aucun moyen que le choixpeau le laisse aller à Serpentard. Cependant maintenant elle était seule au milieu de Serpentard. Pire elle était seule avec mini Voldemort. Elle n'allait pas survivre deux jours dans cette maison sans son jumeau ou son meilleur ami. Elle allait littéralement se faire bouffer. Nyx jeta un dernier regard envieux vers la table des Griffondors où les rires allaient de bon train avant de se confronter au presque calme des Serpentards.

Elle sut alors que tout ne faisait que commencer.

oO0Oo

Le Directeur Dippet se rassit non sans avoir fait un éternel rappel des règles et sans avoir brièvement présenté les trois nouveaux venus à leurs futurs camarades. Après tout, les transferts en cours de cursus n'étaient pas franchement fréquents à Poudlard.

« Alors comme ça tu es française ? » demanda la brune qui avait des vues sur Harry.

« Oui c'est ça » Les plats apparurent sur la table

« Et donc le blond chez les Griffondor, c'est ton frère ? » C'était cette fois-ci la sorcière aux étranges yeux gris qui avait pris la parole, yeux qui brillaient d'ailleurs d'un intérêt non dissimulé

« Mon jumeau oui » Affirma-t-elle. Abraxas qui semblait soudain très intéressé par la conversation se tourna vers elle

« Ton nom de famille c'est quoi déjà ? »

« Chevallier »

« Jamais entendu parlé… »

« C'est Français » répondit Nyx en se servant de potage de potimarron et Abraxas acquiesça

« Vous avez des origines purement Française ou bien .. ? » Nyx dévisagea un moment Abraxas, c'est vrai que c'était le portrait craché de Draco à la différence près que ce dernier avait un visage plus fin, des yeux gris, des cheveux courts et était légèrement plus petit. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle-même devait beaucoup lui ressembler

« A ma connaissance nos ancêtres sont purement Français oui, mais peut être qu'une branche éloignée était Anglaise. »

« C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble pas mal » souligna la brune qui avait compris le pourquoi de la question.

« Il n'y a pas que le frère qui lui ressemble » renchérit la sorcière blonde en dévisageant amicalement Nyx et traduisant du même coup ses pensées « Excuse moi, j'ai mangé ton prénom, tu t'appelles ? »

« Nyx et mon frère c'est Draco »

« Moi c'est Walburga, Walburga Black » La salua la sorcière blonde aux yeux gris et le déclic se fit dans la tête de Nyx. Elle savait maintenant où elle avait vu ces yeux gris ! C'était ceux de Sirius.

« Abraxas Malefoy, enchanté encore une fois » Nyx hocha la tête et se tourna vers la petite brune à côté d'elle

« Druella Rosier, mais appelle moi seulement Rosier » Abraxas secoua la tête

« Elle ne supporte pas son prénom. Je te présente également Ignatus Prewett » un garçon aux cheveux longs et bouclés qu'il avait attachés en queue de cheval la salua d'un signe de tête « Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais ne t'en formalise surtout pas il est juste comme ça »

« Et lui c'est Caspar Archer » Cette fois-ci Walburga désigna un jeune sorcier à la peau mate et aux yeux d'un vert d'eau très clair. Le contraste était si beau que Nyx ne put le quitter des yeux pendant de longues secondes.

« Arrête de me fixer je vais finir par rougir » Rigola le noir en la regardant d'un air amusé et ce fut elle qui rosit de honte.

« C'est vrai que tout ceux qui le voient la première fois font à peu près cette tête » déclara Rosier un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La discussion dériva par la suite sur leurs habitudes, l'éternelle rivalité Serpentard/Griffondor (Walburga commenta d'ailleurs que pour Nyx ça n'allait pas être facile de détester cette maison alors que son jumeau et son meilleur ami y étaient). Puis ils discutèrent longuement des professeurs présents et des différents élèves de l'école. Ceux à éviter, ceux à se mettre dans la poche car serviables ou célèbres, le club de Slug fut inévitablement mentionné. Cette fois-ci, Nyx prit plaisir à écouter les ragots car la façon de parler des quatre Serpentard avait finalement quelque chose d'espiègle qui lui rappelait singulièrement les jumeaux Weasley.

Enfin alors que le dessert apparaissait sur les tables, Rosier se pencha vers Nyx pour chuchoter d'un air dramatique qui fit sourire la jeune sorcière :

« Après il y a _L'_ élève, celui dont tout le monde parle, celui que toute les filles convoitent, celui qui a sut se faire respecter par tous ici au sein de l'école. Que ce soit par son charisme, par la peur qu'il inspire ou par son intelligence hors norme » Spontanément la jeune Malefoy nouvellement Chevallier se tourna vers le fond de la table où _il_ mangeait.

* * *

 **Voilaaaa n'hesitez pas à me faie part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui bouge légèrement par rapport aux autres (peut être n'est ce qu'une impression de ma part hein?) M'enfin vous devinerez que je me suis é- cla-tée à écrire ce chapitre ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello le moonde! Bon bah me voilas avec le prochain chapitre avec comme prévu un Tom à la clé :D**

 _ **Elyy :**_ __ **héhé merciiiii. Le voilà il est là il est là :D**

 _ **oksapollock :**_ _ **hihi! merci! Mais sinon du coup j'ai un gros doute il me semble que Nyx est bel et bien une déesse égyptienne, mais aussi une déesse grecque... Et quant à Iset, je sais seulement que c'était un prénom très courant en Egypte (peut être un remix de Isis...). Tu m'en vois flattée et je te remercie :)**_

 _ **Bon ceci dit ...Ennjoooyyyyyy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, Tom Jédusor releva la tête vers le groupe d'Abraxas. Pour la quatrième fois de la journée il croisa ces yeux argentés cerclés de bleu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et son regard retomba sur son assiette, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe elle aussi dans sa toile. Oh, non pas que cette fille _l'attirait_ de quelque manière que ce soit, mais il avait senti une puissance chez elle, une magie inhabituelle semblait l'habiter et il était curieux. Il était avide de connaissances et cette fille semblait être un nouveau mystère à résoudre, une nouvelle _attraction_. Alors en sortant de l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, il l'avait décidé. Cette fille serait sa prochaine prise. L'avantage étant que s'il l'attrapait elle, les deux autres suivraient. Il ne comprenait rien à ces sentiments mielleux et dégoulinants qui pouvaient rattacher des personnes entre elles, des sentiments qui étaient la plupart du temps décrits par un seul et unique mot. Celui que le Vieux avait toujours à la bouche. Celui que lui n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne et qu'il ne voulait jamais ressentir. L'Amour.

Mais Merlin savait que ce sentiment pouvait être pratique parfois, il lui permettrait de faire d'une pierre trois coups. Parce que si la Française baignait dans une magie pour le moins…étonnante, son jumeau lui, dégageait une puissante aura de noblesse et le brun qui l'accompagnait était une source pure de magie à l'état brut. Ces trois là seraient un véritable atout dans l'armée de fidèles qu'il avait commencé à créer.

Lorsque la disparition des plats sonna la fin du repas, il fut le premier à se lever, son insigne de préfet brillant presque religieusement sur son torse.

« Les premières années suivez-moi » annonça-t-il sans même hausser la voix, se faisant, il fixa la nouvelle qui était en pleine discussion avec Archer et Black. Il haussa les sourcils, tant pis pour ce soir, son plan attendrait le lendemain. Mais alors qu'il conduisait les nouveaux verts et argents hors de la Grande Salle, le directeur l'intercepta.

« Monsieur Jédusor » l'appela-t-il, le son de sa voix couvrant à peine le brouhaha des autres élèves

« Monsieur ? »

« Pourriez-vous faire visiter le château à Miss Chevallier je vous prie ? Nous avions commencé cet après midi, mais vous vous doutez bien que nous n'avons pas put faire tout le tour. »

« Ce soir Monsieur ? » Demanda le futur Voldemort alors qu'une tête blonde émergeait de derrière le directeur.

« Oh non, la pauvre s'y perdrait. Mais voyons, il me semble que demain vous avez du temps libre après le cours de potion. Profitez-en à ce moment là » Jédusor cru voir une grimace passer sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination. Après tout, elle devait rêver de cette opportunité. Peut être même était-ce elle qui l'avait provoquée.

Cependant c'était vraiment une grimace que venait d'esquisser Nyx. Elle qui voulait éviter Jédusor, voilà que le directeur la jetait dans ses bras en faisant de lui son guide. Ce qui, d'ailleurs était totalement inutile et stupide, mais c'était apparemment une idée de Dumbledore pour, elle cite « l'aider à créer des liens au sein de sa maison, ne pas paraître trop suspect et bien sur au cas où certains endroits auraient changés » et bah voyons ! Qu'on lui explique alors pourquoi Harry et Draco eux échappaient à cette foutue visite. Ah oui c'est vrai parce qu'eux étaient ensemble.

Dans la même maison.

A Griffondor.

Sans cette potentielle menace qu'était Jédusor.

Oui, menace et elle pesait bien ses mots parce que le sourire sadique qui avait étiré ses lèvres tout à l'heure n'avait franchement rien de rassurant. Ça et le fait qu'elle semblait attirée par son 'coté obscur '. En plus cette visite lui ferait perdre de son précieux temps qu'elle aurait pu passer dans la bibliothèque à chercher les réponses à la multitude de questions qu'elle se posait.

Cette soi-disant visite était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

« Très bien, ce sera fait » Assura Jédusor au directeur avec un sourire des plus hypocrites sur le visage.

Cette visite tombait vraiment à pic.

Il allait pouvoir en savoir plus sur cette étrangère et peut être que demain en fin de soirée elle serait déjà de son côté. Tom jubilait déjà à cette idée, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas attendu aussi impatiemment le lendemain.

oO0Oo

La salle commune des Serpentard était exactement comme Ron et Harry la lui avaient décrite en seconde année. Située dans les profondeurs du château, la seule lumière extérieure qui leur parvenait était celle du lac qui projetait des lueurs magnifiques sur les murs de la salle et la rendait un peu moins glauque car les crânes qui traînaient ça et là n'avaient rien de joyeux. Pourtant cette salle, bien que radicalement différente de celle des Griffondor plut à Nyx. La lumière verte que projetaient les lampes vertes, créait une atmosphère calme et posée à l'image de celle d'une bibliothèque. La jeune sorcière sut dès lors qu'elle prendrait du plaisir à venir travailler ici. Elle repéra tout de suite un fauteuil aux allures moelleuses au fond de la pièce près de l'immense cheminée dont le manteau était gravé de ce qui semblait être des runes. Elle se promit aussitôt de venir lire là lorsqu'elle le pourrait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer les strangulots passer devant les fenêtres que déjà ses nouvelles amies l'emmenait dans leur dortoir.

Les baldaquins étaient verts là où elle les avait connus rouge vermeil et la devanture des lit noires où celles des Griffondor était d'un marron chaleureux, mais encore une fois elle se surprit à accepter facilement ces différences. Comme dans la salle commune, les lumières vertes apportaient un aspect calme à la pièce là où Ron y aurait vu quelque chose d'ennuyant et de neutre. Son cœur se serra brièvement à cette pensée mais elle se reprit en vitesse. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Simulant la fatigue à ses camarades de dortoir (s'étaient ajoutées à Walburga et à Rosier deux autres filles brunes aux yeux marrons-verts qui devaient être sœurs) elle alla se coucher sans plus de concessions, veillant toute fois à jeter un sort de silence autour de son lit. Sait-on jamais si elle parlait dans son sommeil… Certes c'était à la limite de la paranoïa –elle craint d'ailleurs pendant un moment d'être devenue comme Maugrey, mais après tout, on était jamais trop prudent.

oO0Oo

Un souffle chaud lui fit ouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un long corridor qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient noirs et elle avançait pied nus à en juger de la fraicheur qu'elle sentait sous la plante de ses pieds. Les murs autour d'elle semblaient rapetisser avant de s'agrandir de nouveau, parfois si loin qu'elle doutait de leur existence. C'était comme si les murs étaient vivants, comme si rien n'avait de limite.

Parfois, elle croisait une porte close. L'idée de l'ouvrir l'effleurait alors, puis lorsqu'elle était face à elle, l'envie disparaissait.

Alors qu'elle marchait, -parfois sur un sol, parfois dans le vide, elle remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et fine sur laquelle étaient imprimés des fleurs écarlates. Elle avait vaguement conscience que cette tenue aurait dû lui rappeler quelque chose, mais sa quête était plus importante. Quête de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'importait. Il fallait qu'elle continue. Jusqu'à la trouver.

Un nouveau souffle chaud vint soulever ses boucles platines et elle leva la tête comme répondant à un appel.

Enfin. Elle y était.

Dans le vide était suspendue une large porte de marbre sombre sur laquelle étaient gravées des sortes de runes qu'elle ne pouvait lire.

Elle se demandait comment accéder à cette porte quand un escalier se dessina là où rien n'aurait jamais dû apparaître. Elle gravit les marches et un sentiment de satisfaction s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle vit que l'escalier ne disparaissait pas. Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, sa question demeura sans réponse.

Quand elle fut face à l'immense bloc de marbre, mue par un instinct qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle déposa sa main au centre du cercle épais que formaient les runes incrustées dans la porte sombre.

Aussitôt des murmures lui chatouillèrent l'oreille, promesses oubliées d'un savoir inconnu.

Dans un craquement sonore et pourtant sourd, l'immensité s'ouvrit à elle. Derrière la porte il n'y avait d'abord rien. Puis elle posa un pied à l'intérieur et tout changea.

La nuit s'offrit à ses yeux et alors que le ciel se parait de milles étoiles, le sol se couvrait d'herbe fraiche et grasse comme celle des champs d'autrefois. Au centre, un lac. Au centre, un ibis.

Il leva sa tête aussi noire que ses ailes vers elle et des runes inconnues, les même que celles inscrites sur la porte, tourbillonnèrent dans l'air nocturne pour venir danser aux cotés de la jeune fille.

Elle leva les mains comme pour les attraper et l'ibis fondit sur elle. En un battement d'aile il était face à elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

C'est alors qu'une mélodie s'éleva dans l'air, douce et apaisante. Elle mit un Temps avant de s'apercevoir que le son provenait de l'ibis, un autre pour se rendre compte qu'il lui parlait. Alors, à ce moment seulement les runes s'accrochèrent à sa peau comme des étoiles au firmament, ses yeux se fermèrent et derrière ses paupières une lumière scintilla. Un œil apparut se gravant dans sa mémoire comme on graverait un mot sur une pierre.

 ** _« Enfin, te voilas »_** chuchota la voix chantante **_« Enfin je te vois, te parle. Il faut que tu saches… »_** La lumière se fit plus intense derrière ses paupières et déjà le son s'atténuait. **_« Que l_** ** _a_** **_Lan_** ** _gue_** ** _d'Ato_** ** _um_** **_t'ap_** ** _partient. Demande la_** ** _et elle t'a….._** ** _»_** Mais déjà, elle quittait une réalité pour une autre.

oO0Oo

« Nyx , Nyx ! » Elle sursauta et tourna ses yeux d'anthracite vers ceux azurés d'Abraxas

« Oui ? » marmonna-t-elle encore à demi endormie

« Tu as choisis quoi comme matière ? »

« Comme… » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Poudlard, voyage dans le temps, ancêtre, psychopathe au regard sombre, cours. Ils étaient entrain de petit déjeuner et le directeur lui avait fait parvenir un parchemin magique pour qu'elle choisisse ses cours. « Ah ! Euh Sortilège, Métamorphose, Potion, Arithmancie, DCFM, Etude des Runes, Botanique et… oh ! Mais vous avez l'alchimie ? » Demanda-t-elle toute excitée

« Bien sûr, cette année il y a assez de demande alors on l'a mise au programme » Nyx se mordit la lèvre… tant pis elle troquerait les cours d'astronomie contre ceux d'alchimie, en 1996 elle avait été la seule à demander cette matière et sa demande n'avait par conséquent, et à son grand regret, pas aboutit.

« Dans ce cas, Alchimie et Etude des Moldu »

« Etude des… » S'étrangla Abraxas

« Quoi ? » Nyx lui envoya un regard noir lourd de reproche

« Pourquoi Etude des Moldu ? » Demanda le blond avec un sourire moqueur et la jeune fille haussa les épaules

« Ça m'intéresse de voir comment les sorciers voient le monde moldu »

« Tu semble t'y connaître » Nyx esquissa un sourire nostalgique

« Plutôt oui » murmura-t-elle et Abraxas n'osa pas poser de question.

« Tu dois bien être la seule Serpentard à choisir cette matière » Rigola Caspar Archer qui avait tout entendu

« Sans doute »

« Mais en tout cas… wouah j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait un sacré niveau en Etude des Runes et en Arithmancie pour passer en classe supérieure, t'avais eu combien l'année dernière pour te permettre de passer ? » Nyx haussa les sourcils

« Optimal »

« Aux deux ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement stupéfait et Nyx hocha la tête timidement

« Eh bah ! » s'exclama Rosier en s'asseyant à sa gauche, « tu vas pouvoir m'aider en Arithmancie alors ! Je suis passée de justesse l'année dernière et mes parents sont derrière moi cette année. »

« Aucun problème » Lui sourit Nyx, ne se rappelant qu'après qu'elle était censée utiliser son temps libre pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. _Tant pis, ça me permettra de décompresser un peu._ Elle rigola intérieurement à cette pensée, s'imaginant un Ron scandalisé. Son sourire se fana et elle soupira, décidemment le roux lui manquait beaucoup. Avaient-ils disparut dans leurs présent ? Si oui, s'inquiétait-il pour eux ? Nyx secoua la tête, bien sûr qu'il s'inquièterait s'ils avaient disparut. Alors mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'emploi du temps d'Abraxas.

« Oh mais tu suis Arithmancie toi aussi ! » Le blond platine haussa les épaules

« Famille de Noble oblige » En face d'eux, Caspar hocha la tête

« La plupart des Famille de Sang Pur obligent leurs enfants à choisir cette option. »

« Pour certains c'est une vraie torture » se moqua gentiment Abraxas en fixant Rosier qui grimaça

« A qui le dis-tu ! » Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur le black aux yeux hypnotisants « en plus Casper qui est très doué dans cette matière ne veut même pas m'aider »

« Parce que tu finis toujours par faire des dessins sur les parchemins lorsque je t'explique »

« Ou par t'endormir » Commenta Abraxas et la brunette leva les yeux au ciel d'impuissance

« Vous n'y mettez pas assez d'effort »

« Tu veux plutôt dire que _tu_ ne fais aucun effort » répliqua Walburga qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir. Nyx la dévisagea un moment. A cette époque, elle était plutôt jolie avec ses yeux argentés et ses cheveux d'un blond foncé, son menton fin était triangulaire et doux et sa silhouette gracile. Sirius avait hérité d'une grande partie du physique de sa mère –sauf pour ce qui était de la couleur des cheveux. Nyx se remémora le portrait de Walburga dans la maison des Black et se demanda comment cette belle jeune fille souriante avait-elle pu devenir cette femme aigre et acariâtre. Mais sans doute la réponse se trouvait-elle dans l'homme qui vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés, prenant soin de se mettre en face d'elle.

Nyx soupira, elle devait être maudite. Ahah non c'est vrai… elle avait été maudite… par son propre parrain et par sa propre mère, vive la famille !

Les conversations semi joyeuses autour d'elle se turent et elle sentit un sentiment de malaise s'installer. D'accord, donc Voldemort inspirait déjà de la crainte à ses camarades durant sa 6ème année. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Et toi Walburga tu as choisis quoi comme matière ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'indifférence quant à l'atmosphère de plus en plus tendue. La sorcière lui envoya un regard qui voulait surement dire qu'elle était suicidaire avant de lui répondre plus par politesse que par envie

« Comme Abraxas je crois, Potion, Arithmancie, Astronomie, Métamorphose, Sortilège, DCFM, Alchimie et Botanique » Le blond opina et les discussions s'arrêtèrent là. (Non non, Nyx n'était pas suicidaire au point de tenter une nouvelle conversation dans cette atmosphère quasi malsaine)

Le beau et séduisant futur mage noir releva plusieurs fois la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Etait-ce lui ou cette fille aux cheveux blond –quel était son nom déjà ? Ça commençait par un N il en était sur !- lui avait lancé un regard noir lorsqu'il s'était assis en face d'elle ? Il la fixa un long moment alors qu'elle se tournait pour voir entrer les deux autres Français dans la Grande Salle. Il lui avait pourtant semblé la veille qu'elle l'appréciait non ? Elle se tourna de nouveau vers leur table et leurs regards se heurtèrent. Brièvement, ses pupilles grises semblèrent s'assombrir puis elle laissa échapper un long soupir et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

D'accord. Ça ce n'était pas normal. Peut être n'avait il pas imaginé la grimace d'hier soir, sans doute avait elle des problèmes familiaux ? Une dispute avec son frère ? En tout cas il n'était certainement pas l'origine de ce mécontentement, rien dans ses actes auraient pu trahir ses intentions –qui d'ailleurs n'avaient rien de condamnable- et cette fille ne le connaissait pas. A moins que les autres Serpentard, qui semblaient s'être, inexplicablement, pris d'affection pour elle, ne lui aient raconté quoique ce soit de compromettant et ou de désagréable à son sujet. Mais un regard vers eux lui suffit pour savoir que jamais ils n'auraient osés faire une telle chose.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Cette fille était peut être plus intéressante qu'elle ne le paraissait. Peut être, prendrait il du plaisir à la _chasser._

oO0Oo

En sortant de Métamorphose, Nyx était ravie. Elle avait toujours rêvée recevoir des cours de la part d'un grand sorcier, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait osé imaginer Albus Dumbledore comme professeur. Sa façon d'enseigner était juste… Magique ! Bien sur, les cours de McGonnagal avaient déjà un niveau assez élevé mais ce n'était rien face à ceux de Dumbledore. De plus il l'avait félicité et avait accordé un total de 20 points à Serpentard durant cette séance. Elle chantonnait presque lorsqu'elle arriva aux cachots et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco et Harry adossés contre un mur en face de la salle où elle se rendait

« Je sens qu'on va la perdre » Chuchota Rosier moqueuse à Walburga. En effet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Expelliarmus, la blonde platine était à côté des deux Griffondors qui, visiblement se faisaient la tête.

« Alors ? » s'exclama-t-elle faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le froid qui régnait entre eux

« Alors il se trouve que ton cher meilleur ami que voici, m'a piqué mon lit » ronchonna Draco en désignant le brun d'un signe de tête

« _Je_ t'ai piqué ton lit ? Tu rigoles ou quoi c'est toi qui… »

« Stop ! Je ne veux pas connaitre vos histoires de torchons et de serviettes ! » Sourit Nyx amusée, prenant soin tout de même d'afficher un air faussement contrarié

« Mouais… ça va, ça se passe bien chez toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! Si on oublie le psychopathe… » Mais les deux garçons ne surent jamais quel adjectif Nyx voulait associer à psychopathe car au même moment une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

« Un psychopathe ? A Serpentard ? » Demanda une voix suave qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour ne l'avoir entendu qu'une seule fois. Aussitôt, Draco pâlit et Harry se fit plus sombre que jamais ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité du futur Voldemort qui se tenait derrière Nyx. Subtilement, mais surement, celle-ci se dégagea de sa main

« Attends-moi à la fin du cours » Ajouta-t-il sans attendre sa réponse et en fixant les deux sorciers face à lui. « Je finirais de te faire visiter l'école » Il baissa ses yeux d'un marron d'acajou sur elle et elle senti des frissons –de peur sans doute, parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et au même moment le professeur Slugorn apparut à la porte, leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Elle s'installa entre les deux Griffondor sous l'œil consterné des deux maisons réunies. Depuis quand Serpentard et Griffondor faisaient ami-ami ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Voldemort ? » demanda sombrement Harry quand Slugorn eu commencé son cours et que plus personne ne les écoutait

« Ne dit pas son nom ici » Grinça Nyx « Il ne s'est pas encore nommé comme ça » se justifia-t-elle devant le haussement de sourcil de son ami

« Sinon rien, Dippet, ou Dumbledore voir les deux, ont juste eut l'agréable idée de me faire faire visiter le château par le futur mage noir solitaire au fond de la classe »

« Quoi ?! » S'offusquèrent – en chuchotant, les deux garçons en même temps ce qui fit tourner la tête de quelques élèves et la jeune fille se contenta d'hausser de nouveau les épaules

« Ce vieux fou a forcément une idée derrière la tête ! » Maugréa Draco

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » Protesta Nyx et se fut au tour de son frère d'hausser les épaules. La tablée se concentra alors de nouveau sur le cours.

Comme au cours précédent, Nyx fit gagner de nombreux points à sa maison au grand déplaisir d'Harry qui finit par lui glisser un peu brusquement à l'oreille

« Tu pourrais pas te retenir ?! C'est à Serpentard que tu donnes de l'avance là »

«Non mais je rêve ! » S'indigna Nyx

« Il a raison, arrête un peu » renchérit Draco et elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord ces deux là !

A la fin du cours, malgré la promesse chaleureuse des deux Griffondor de la retrouver avant le dîner dans le parc, c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle attendit Celui-Qui-Perdrait-Son-Nez.

Il arriva, pimpant et sûr de lui (comme à son habitude), lui adressant un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux, mais qu'elle trouva carnassier. Ce type allait la manger. Toute crue. Sans aucune once de remords.

« Donc, qu'est ce qui te manque à visiter ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix effrayamment suave

« Euuh… » Balbutia Nyx, elle avait tellement été obnubilée par le personnage qu'elle en avait oublié de préparer une réponse. « Les tours, la bibliothèque et euh.. le parc… il y a bien des cours là bas non ? » Inventa-t-elle précipitamment

« Oui, ceux de Soins aux créatures magique, mais je crois que ça ne te concerne pas »

« Non en effet »

« Après on a aussi le stade de Quidditch… si tu es intéressée tu peux postuler pour faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard »

« Non » Une réponse franche et directe. Il lui lança un regard surpris « Je veux dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça » se rattrapa-t-elle en haussant les épaules

« Bon commençons par faire un tour au parc, ensuite je te montrerai la tour où ont lieux les cours de divinations et… »

« D'astronomie » Ne put s'empêcher de compléter Nyx. Il lui adressa un regard perçant et la jeune fille rougit au grand plaisir du Serpentard. Enfin, il s'approchait du but. Car rougir était bien un signe qu'on appréciait ou… _aimait_ quelqu'un non ?

« C'est ça » opina-t-il « Et on finira par la bibliothèque » Aussitôt un sourire serein, (le premier qu'elle arborait depuis son arrivée) se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde et ses yeux semblèrent se parer de milles étoiles. Une satisfaction sans nom emplit alors l'esprit de celui qui serait un jour le plus grand Mage Noir de son époque.

oO0Oo

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, une douce brise les balaya, faisant flotter à son passage les boucles blondes de Nyx et diffusant dans l'air une odeur de rose que le brun respira à plein poumon. Elle ramena à la surface un vieux souvenir qui disparut sitôt qu'il eu mis le doigt dessus le laissant perplexe et frustré. Rien ne lui échappait. Rien ne devait lui échapper. …

Dans un mouvement totalement incontrôlé il se pencha vers la jolie Serpentarde et effleura du bout des doigts son cou gracile.

Nyx sursauta à ce contact totalement inattendu.

« Que.. ? » souffla-t-elle et Jédusor, s'il était au moins aussi surpris qu'elle, ne laissa cependant rien transparaître et retira sa main aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Quelle est cette marque ? » demanda-t-il en plantant son regard sur la forêt interdite dans un air totalement concentré qui fit rire Nyx. « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il un peu brusquement se noyant dans un sentiment qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Rien, rien » sourit malicieusement Nyx avant d'ajouter sans réfléchir « Je ne te connaîtrais pas que je dirais que tu es gêné » Il lui lança un regard des plus noirs et un éclat rouge sembla passer brièvement dans ses prunelles acajou faisant frissonner de peur la jeune sorcière.

« Mais tu ne me connais pas » lâcha-t-il le plus froidement possible et brièvement Nyx revit derrière ses paupières l'homme au visage de serpent qu'elle avait aperçut il y a quelques mois seulement. Inconsciemment une grimace traversa son visage et tout son corps se tendit

« C'est vrai »

L'homme senti tous ses muscles se contracter de colère lorsqu'il la vit se renfermer sur elle-même. Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'il allait la mettre de son côté, mais qui était-elle pour oser ne serait-ce qu'avancer qu'elle le connaissait ?!

« Là bas qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause désignant d'un signe de tête une cabane aux abords de la forêt.

« Le taudis du garde chasse de l'école » La jeune fille fronça des sourcils réprobateurs au mot taudis, mais demanda tout de même, comme si elle ne savait rien

« Un garde chasse… mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Tu as dû l'entendre à la répartition, la forêt est pleine de créatures magiques parfois dangereuses, il est entre autre là pour réguler tout ça et s'assurer que tout va bien, même si, si tu veux mon avis il est plutôt inutile. »

« Je pense au contraire que c'est une bonne chose, il sert de lien entre la forêt et Poudlard, entre les créatures Magiques et les sorciers. Quelque part je pense que c'est un beau métier, une belle fonction. » Encore une fois, Jédusor fixa la jeune fille intrigué. Mais qui était-elle réellement ? Elle venait d'avoir un aperçut de sa colère, elle en avait même eut peur (il l'avait vue frissonner), pourtant elle osait encore le contredire. Lui. Tom Jédusor. Le descendant de Salazar Serpentard en personne. Celui qui avait réussit à tenir en respect tout Poudlard y comprit les professeurs. Tous. Sauf un bien entendu. Dumbledore était toujours un obstacle. Celui qu'il lui faudrait anéantir s'il voulait un jour arriver aux Sommets.

Peut être que finalement, elle n'était pas si brillante qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire en cours, peut être qu'elle n'avait pas vu la menace qu'il était. Mais en la dévisageant, il sut que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle tourna ses yeux aux couleurs du mercure et de la mer sous une sombre tempête et il eut la certitude que cette jeune fille savait exactement qui il était. Elle le savait et osait encore lui parler. Même s'il ne se l'avouerai jamais il aim… appréciait ça.

Le reste de la visite se passa comme une visite pouvait se passer avec Nyx : bien qu'elle sache déjà tout, elle posa moult questions, comme si elle voulait tester la connaissance de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui était largement à la hauteur de ses espérances.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la bibliothèque et que la jeune Malefoy accélérait le pas inconsciemment, pressée de s'engouffrer dans son antre favorite, il lança

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu »

« A propos de ? » demanda la jeune fille les yeux fixés sur son objectif

« La marque sur ton cou »

« Oh » Ils arrivèrent devant les portes. Derrière, les rangées de livres éclairées appelaient la jeune fille « une simple tâche de naissance » chuchota-t-elle distraite et, oubliant le plus royalement possible son guide, elle s'engouffra dans la chaleur agréable de la bibliothèque.

Planté. C'était le sentiment que le grand Tom Jédusor avait. Non seulement elle l'avait planté là, devant les portes de la bibliothèque, l'oubliant comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple meuble mais en plus, _en plus_ il s'était lourdement trompé sur son compte. Cette fille n'était absolument pas intéressante, elle était _fascinante_. Un tout nouveau sourire se blottit sur ses lèvres. Il aurait cette fille près de lui. Que ce soit de gré, ou de force.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour bonjouuur! J'espère que vous allez bien! Pour ma part j'ai le cerveau en bouillie :p Il faut dire que cette fic est vraiment capillotractée xD donc bon courage à vous qui lisez ce chapitre. Il est... condensé? en information!**

 _ **Oksapollock**_ _ **: C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews (d'ailleurs je crois que je me répète). Merci pour la précision :). Du coup tu auras ta réponse de pourquoi le prénom égyptien d'Iset dans ce chapitre :) en esperant qu'il soit aussi satisfaisant que les précédant! Bonne lecture!**_

 **Disclaimer: je l'oublie 7 fois sur 6 mais c'est toujours le même qu'au début hein, l'univers et une grande majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son l'oeuvre et la création de J-K Rowling.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

« Jédusor ! » appela une voix rocailleuse. Confortablement installé dans le canapé le plus moelleux de la Salle Commune de Serpentard (si,si le même que Nyx convoitait lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois) il tourna paresseusement la tête vers un grand homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux d'un marron presque noir.

« Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on est rentré… » Oui une semaine déjà et il n'avait quasiment pas reparlé à la jeune fille qu'il savait maintenant s'appeler Nyx Chevallier. « …et on n'a toujours pas eut de réunion… » Celle-ci était introuvable la journée, si elle n'était pas collée à ses deux idiots d'ami et frère de Griffondor, ou encore entrain de papoter joyeusement avec les autres Serpentard. «…à vrai dire les autres commencent à se poser des questions » Oui, lui aussi commençait à se poser des questions. Comment pouvait-elle _discuter joyeusement_ avec les autres Serpentard ? Les mêmes qui, soit disant passant, lui résistaient encore. « …tu as une date de prévue ? » Cette fille était l'exact opposé de lui. Là où il répandait la crainte et la peur, elle répandait l'espoir. « Jédusor ? » Il fallait que ça change. Si en une semaine, il n'avait pas réussit à la faire venir de son coté (et il avait essayé ! Il l'interpellait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il la voyait, ou tentait de lui parler lors des repas, mais elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour lui filer entre les doigts) c'est que la force s'imposait. Par Salazar il n'était pas n'importe qui et on ne l'ignorait pas impunément.

Il se leva brusquement du fauteuil où il était assit, un air si meurtrier sur le visage que le silence se fit dans la salle et que le garçon qui se tenait devant lui se mit à balbutier des excuses, à la fois paniqué et mort de peur. Cependant Jédusor, qui avait complètement oublié jusqu'à son existence se dirigea d'un pas lourd de menace vers la table où étaient attablés Caspar et Rosier

« Où est-elle ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'imposait qu'une réponse.

oO0Oo

Oui oui, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient coincés dans le temps. Une semaine qu'elle vivait dans la bibliothèque, la tête dans les livres et une semaine qu'elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à Harry et Draco sa marque qui s'était étendue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait ce besoin irrépressible de garder ça pour elle, mais il lui semblait qu'elle devait être seule dans ce combat là. Dans ce combat pour son identité. Car oui ç'en était un. La tour qui s'était érigée quelques jours plutôt dans son esprit était encore vide de sens et elle comptait bien lui en donner un.

C'est donc avec cette idée là en tête qu'elle avait écumée la bibliothèque cette dernière semaine, elle avait dû d'ailleurs éconduire plusieurs fois Jédusor afin d'arriver à ses fins et se sentait un peu mal à ce propos. Certes il était en passe de devenir un mage noir, mais son esprit n'en était pas moins brillant et elle aurait apprécié le connaitre un peu plus. D'un point de vue purement intellectuel, ce jeune homme était une énigme pour elle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il ne jamais avoir connu l'amour ? Ne jamais en avoir reçut ?

Mais ce n'était pas son but premier. D'abord elle devait obtenir des réponses.

Durant cette longue et pourtant si brève semaine dans ce Poudlard-ci, elle avait réussit à retrouver le livre qu'elle tenait lorsqu'ils avaient fait le saut dans le temps. Elle avait ainsi apprit que les Marques d'Hérédités[1] représentaient généralement le symbole ou l'emblème de la personne incarnée, ou de celle dont ils étaient censés descendre. Restait donc à savoir qui avait pour symbole un œil sous-monté d'un tourbillon partant du point lacrymal.

Quant aux âmes jumelles, il y avait assez de documentation dans la bibliothèque à ce sujet pour que la jeune fille puisse s'être assurée que rien dans ce lien ne pouvait être mortel. Le lien entre deux âmes jumelles ne pouvait être que bénéfique, ainsi les paroles du choixpeau restaient un mystère à ses yeux **_« ce nouveau lien… l'un de vous sera détruit par l'autre, car aucun de vous deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_** encore une fois les mots envahirent sont esprit tandis qu'elle traçait distraitement des symboles sur sa feuille. D'un geste, elle ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule droite et la lumière se fit. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ces mots quelque part, c'était ….

Un fracas la fit sursauter et elle tourna brusquement la tête sur sa gauche. Là un jeune garçon à la peau couleur café au lait venait de faire tomber la pile de livre qu'il tenait dans ses bras et la fixait les yeux exorbités.

« T-tu… » bredouilla-t-il dans sa direction avant d'abandonner lâchement ses livres au sol et de s'installer à sa table. Il approcha sa main de la nuque de la Serpentarde, avant de se reprendre à la dernière seconde devant l'air scandalisé de la blonde « Désolé, mais cette marque… »

Nyx fronça les sourcils et toucha du bout des doigts la marque d'encre noire qui ornait son cou.

« Oui ? Tu sais quelque chose à ce propos ? »

« Si je sais quelque chose ?! » sembla s'offusquer le jeune homme en face d'elle. L'apprentie sorcière avisa alors le blason décoré d'un aigle sur la robe de sorcier du garçon avant de plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux émeraude du garçon, elle avait toute son attention.

Cependant le garçon avait soudainement fixé sa feuille et s'était tut, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Euh… » Cherchant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette réaction chez son nouvel interlocuteur dont elle ignorait encore le nom, elle baissa à son tour les yeux sur sa feuille et sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma, s'ouvrit de nouveau et resta comme ça.

Sur sa feuille autrefois vierge de toute écriture – à part peut être deux ou trois phrases ou référence de ça de là, s'étendait à présent une ribambelle de mots incompréhensibles dans leur suite au premier abord. Quand son regard caressa une deuxième fois le parchemin, Nyx comprit qu'il s'agissait d'incantations.

« Qu'est ce que… » Commença-t-elle, mais une troisième relecture lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas des mots qui étaient écrits sur sa feuille.

« Ces runes… » Chuchota son voisin avant de relever des yeux effarés vers elle « C'est toi qui les a écrites ? »

Elle hocha la tête, elle l'avait peut être fait inconsciemment, mais c'était bien elle qui venait d'écrire ces runes. Ses yeux effleurèrent une ultime fois les symboles sur le papier et elle les reconnut, c'était celles du rêve qu'elle avait fait lors de sa première nuit ici –il faut dire que c'était la seule fois qu'elle avait vraiment dormi depuis.

« Et…tu sais les lire ? » Sa voix rauque n'était plus qu'un souffle

« Apparemment » Répondit-elle aussi choquée que semblait l'être son interlocuteur. Celui-ci prit brusquement la feuille, s'empara du poignet de Nyx et l'entraina sans ménagement hors de la bibliothèque sous les protestations de cette dernière.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche moi » cria-t-elle presque une fois qu'ils furent hors de la bibliothèque

« Oh désolé ! J'avais pas fait attention » il la lâcha puis la fixa une lueur presque admirative dans le regard « Il faut que tu vois ma sœur ». Nyx haussa les sourcils et mit les mains sur les hanches.

« J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. »

« Crois-moi tu ne seras pas déçue. Au fait je m'appelle Naël. » Il lui tendit une main amicale qu'elle serra chaleureusement.

« Nyx, Nyx Chevallier »

« Enchanté » il lui adressa un beau sourire.

« Tu n'es pas ici depuis longtemps » en déduis-y-t-elle tandis qu'il la guidait à travers les couloirs

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu ne te méfies pas de moi»

« Et je devrais? » Elle secoua la tête

« Non, mais tout le monde se méfie des Serpentard »

« Oh » il avisa le blason de la blonde avant d'hausser les épaules « Je ne fais pas attention à ça. La Maison dans laquelle tu es ne détermine pas franchement si tu réellement courageux, rusé, loyal ou érudit, c'est à toi de faire tes preuves. Le Choixpeau le montre juste un potentiel, une possibilité ou un chemin -appelle ça comme tu le souhaite, parmi tant d'autre. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis ici que depuis la fin de l'année dernière. » Nyx esquissa un de ses plus beaux sourires, elle aimait la façon de voir les choses de ce garçon, cette façon qu'il avait de mettre les mots sur les choses qu'elle pensait tout bas.

« Bien vu »

« Mais par contre, ce qui m'étonne c'est que toi tu en saches autant alors que tu n'es là que depuis une semaine. » La jeune sorcière rosit

« Les livres… je lis beaucoup » ce fut au tour du garçon à la peau halée d'élargir son sourire

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre alors. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois massif que nyx ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu as dis qu'on allait voir ta sœur non ?...Est-elle…»

« Infirmière ? oui » Lui sourit Naël. Il ouvrit les portes.

« Tu n'as rien. » Le ton sévère qui lui parvint surpris Nyx, la dernière image qu'elle gardait de la jolie infirmière étant une femme pleine de vie et souriante à souhait.

« Vous êtes sure ? Pourtant je sens que ma tête tourne… » Une tête blonde était assise dos à eux sur un lit de l'infirmerie, face à une infirmière à l'air à la fois exaspéré et amusée

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Sortez immédiatement de cette pièce ou vous me verrez dans l'obligation de vous mettre une retenue »

« Tant que je la fait avec vous, aucun problème pour moi ! » La jeune femme soupira avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Naël ! et… Nyx ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'a rien. » La rassura immédiatement son frère.

« Dans ce cas qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Si c'est juste pour obtenir une dispense de cours, sans raison valable je ne peux pas… »

« Oh non, avec Nyx aucun risque » La coupa un Abraxas moqueur « Elle ne louperait pas les cours quand bien même elle serait à l'agonie »

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous me serez gré de sortir de cette infirmerie une bonne fois pour toute s'il vous plait où je vous en sort moi-même. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ç…. » Aussi tôt dit aussitôt fait, d'un coup gracieux de baguette, la jeune et talentueuse infirmière fit léviter le garçon blond et impétueux hors de l'infirmerie et en claqua les portes.

Naël haussa les sourcils d'amusement.

« Eh bien, c'est rare que je te vois employer de telles methodes pour faire sortir un patient de ta demeure. »

« Tu parles d'un patient ! » Se plaignit la brune. « Ceci dit je vous réserve le même sort si vous n'avez pas une bonne raison de venir ici »

« Oh crois-moi, tu ne diras pas ça dès que tu verras de quoi il s'agit. »

« Je t'écoute »

« Regarde plutôt » Il se tourna vers Nyx dans une question muette et celle-ci acquiesça le laissant soulever ses boucles cendrées pour montrer sa marque à sa sœur. Les yeux de cette dernière s'arrondirent de la même manière que ce fut le cas pour Naël quelques minutes auparavant.

« Elle n'était pas comme ça lorsque tu es arrivée. » Elle s'approcha et effleura du bout du doigt la marque de Nyx. Une vague d'énergie passa alors entre elles, un crépitement qui leur parcouru tout le corps. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent : deux prunelles chocolat dans une mer de mercure.

« C'est elle » Déclara juste la femme pour la plus grande surprise de celui qui partageait son sang

« Mais je ne t'ai même pas encore montré les runes ! » Il brandit le papier comme un inspecteur avec une preuve irréfutable, alors même qu'il n'y avait plus rien à prouver. C'était elle.

 _Loin dans le Temps et pourtant si proche, le bourgeon commença à éclore dévoilant au monde sa couleur chatoyante._

L'infirmière retira son cardigan laissant s'échapper ses boucles sauvages, si semblables à celles de Nyx et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit qu'avait délaissé Abraxas, faisant signe à ses cadet de venir l'y rejoindre.

Nyx elle, attendait patiemment. Tout allait bientôt s'éclaircir.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire » Commença Iset, « L'histoire de notre peuple. Une histoire égyptienne. »

« Au tout début de la vie des Hommes, il était déjà deux peuples, celui des Moldus et celui des Sorciers, comme c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Mais le peuple des Sorciers était bien moindre que ce qu'il est maintenant et sa principale population vivait en Egypte. C'était le temps des Dieux, c'était le temps des Pharaons. Les deux peuples vivaient ensemble et les plus faibles considéraient les plus forts comme des dieux comme ce fut souvent le cas dans l'Histoire. Vivait à cette époque une petite communauté de sorciers qui régissaient les Terres du Nil. Leurs noms, tu l'auras surement deviné, étaient ceux des divinités du peuple égyptien. Ils furent l'origine de tout : Isis, Seth, Nehemetaouay, Thot, Anubis, Bastet, Osiris, Ra et j'en passe. C'était des Sangs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Pur, descendants des tout premiers sorciers qu'il eut existé. Ils se mirent en quête de recenser les connaissances magiques de leur époque dans un livre qu'ils appelèrent Pandore –et qui fut la cible de nombreuses superstitions après ça. Celui qui écrivit le livre fut Thôt, l'un des Sorciers les plus sage et le seul descendant directement d'Atoum. Contrairement aux autres, il voyait du potentiel chez les moldus et admirait leur capacité à innover, à créer à se débrouiller sans magie. Il s'était donc octroyé la tâche d'apprendre aux villages alentour –en cachant sa véritable identité bien entendu, le savoir et l'écriture. »

« Quand le livre fut finit –ce qui pris une bonne vingtaine d'année, il se rendit compte le premier que cette œuvre n'aurait jamais dû être crée. Que serait cet amas de connaissance magique si puissante entre de mauvaises mains ? Il tenta d'en alerter les autres, mais aucun ne l'écoutèrent, hormis Nehemetaouay qui avait vu comme lui le mal de ce livre. Ainsi les années passèrent et le vent colporteur apporta aux régions plus éloignées l'histoire du livre de Pandore. Quelques années plus tard, un Sorcier se présenta à eux. C'était Apophis, le dieu serpent et il voulait apprendre. D'aucun le prirent pour un sorcier érudit, avide de connaissance et surtout prometteur. Seul Nehemetaouay,-car elle avait le don d'empathie, vit le mal qui sommeillait en lui. Mais encore une fois, personne ne l'écouta, pas même Thôt qu'elle avait pourtant un jour soutenu.

«Thôt lui appris donc ce qu'il devait savoir de bon en ce monde, en échange de quoi, Apophis lui apprenait la langue du Serpent. Mais un beau jour cela ne suffit plus à Apophis qui voulut s'emparer du Livre de Pandore, ouvrage refermant même les secrets les plus sombres. Une nuit donc, il s'engouffra dans la Pyramide sacrée où était caché le livre et il réussit à s'emparer de quelques pages avant que Ra ne le surprenne et le bannisse à jamais des Terres du Nil à l'aide d'Isis, Seth et Bastet.»

«Thot lui, fut dévasté de n'avoir pas vu l'ombre grandir en son disciple alors même qu'il était avec lui chaque jour. A l'aide des ses compères, il détruisit donc le livre jugé trop dangereux et en répartit des morceaux aux quatre coins du monde, pour que jamais il ne puisse être reconstruit. Car le livre ne pouvait être totalement détruit, étant un réceptacle de magie puissante, il avait fini par s'animer était devenu une entité vivante et consciente. Alors, afin que plus personne ne puisse lire le livre, Thôt, Dieu du Temps effaça la langue d'Atoum, -sa langue, la langue de la création de la magie, de la mémoire de chacun sur cette Terre. (Hormis lui-même puisqu'étant l'Héritier d'Atoum il ne pouvait se l'enlever, le pouvoir de la langue coulant dans ses veines).»

«On dit que le cri de rage d'Apophis fit trembler le monde entier lorsqu'il découvrit que le parchemin qu'il avait subtilisé était illisible. Il lança alors une Malédiction sur Thôt –car il avait eu le temps d'apprendre cette formule et ce qui est acquis ne se perd pas. Il promit qu'un jour naîtrait un enfant de la descendance de Thôt, un enfant qui aurait son pouvoir, un enfant enclin aux Ténèbres et que cet enfant pourrait reconstruire le livre et répandre la Mort et la Haine sur le monde. Cet enfant porterait l'Oeil sur lui afin que chacun puisse le reconnaitre comme la progéniture du Grand Sorcier Thôt. »

Nyx porta la main à son cou et Iset hocha la tête.

« Oui ça ne fait aucun doute, c'est l'œil de Thôt[2] » Elle fit voler un parchemin jusqu'à eux sur lequel était dessiné exactement le même œil que celui gravé sur le cou de Nyx.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et finalement, aucun son n'en sortit, elle resta donc la bouche ouverte pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle aurait donc du sang Egyptien... apparemment. Du moins les Malfoy en avaient. Etait-ce possible ? Ils étaient tous si pâle...il faudrait qu'elle cherche. Au moins maintenant il semblait évident que sa marque était une Marque d'hérédité dite par Lignée. Mais...enfin...que… oooooh elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Pendant un instant son monde tourna dangereusement et elle faillit s'écrouler de nouveau tant tout ceci était inconcevable

« Donc, mon frère et moi aurions des ancêtres Egyptiens, plus précisément nous compterions dans notre lignée les Premiers Sorciers, qui ont étés pris qui sont toujours pris pour des Dieux par tout un peuple. Nous serions les descendants de Thôt et de …» demanda-t-elle d'un haussement de sourcil typiquement Malfoyen

« Nehemataouay » Compléta Naël

« Ce qui expliquerait votre voyage dans le Temps, l'un de vous deux a dû hériter du pouvoir de Thôt » Un silence. Puis Iset grimaça de sa bêtise.

« Leur quoi ?! » S'exclama Naël les yeux remplis de stupéfaction. L'histoire fut contée et une à une les pièces s'assemblaient.

« Donc tu as vraisemblablement hérité du pouvoir de Thot et ton jumeau de celui de Nehemataouay »

« Celui de l'empathie » Acquiesça la blonde se remémorant les paroles du blond une semaine auparavant « Par Merlin, le pire c'est que tout se tient »

« Comment ça le pire ? » Demanda Naël légèrement vexé

« Bah ce n'est absolument pas rationnel. Ces dons, ces pouvoirs, ça dépasse toute les Loi Magiques »

« Les lois Magiques ne sont pas faite pour être vraies, elle sont juste faite pour être respectées, sinon le monde sorcier aurait beaucoup trop de liberté, beaucoup trop de pouvoir » Assena un peu sèchement Iset.

« Soit admettons. Admettons que tout soit vrai. Qu'en est-il de la Malédiction ? N'est elle pas une pure invention d'adeptes d'Apophis afin de continuer à espérer qu'un jour le pouvoir de Pandore soit à eux ? » Les deux Egyptiens lui renvoyèrent un regard sombre

« Malheureusement non » lui répondit Naël

« Comment en être sur ? » Nyx ne se fondait que sur des preuves tangible hors toute cette… _mythologie_ lui semblait bancale car ne pouvant être expliquée rationnellement. De nouveau, un ensemble parchemin vola dans la pièce pour venir se poser devant la seule blonde ici présente. Ils avaient une odeur d'humidité qu'elle rafolait chez les livres et aussitôt elle eut envie de les prendre et de les sentir pour remplir son corps de cette odeur. Cependant quelque chose sur ces pages l'interpella, plus qu'une odeur de vieux parchemins, elles avaient une indescriptible odeur de rose qui lui était bien trop familière.

« Ceci, est une page du Livre de Pandore. » La jeune sorcière les pris délicatement dans ses mains et les sentit. Oui ça ne faisait aucun doute, cette odeur c'était la sienne. Son odeur. La senteur de sa magie et rien au monde n'aurait pu la convaincre davantage que ces quelques morceaux de feuille déchirés et maltraités par le Temps.

« Oh » Fit elle dans un murmure et dans le Temps, le bourgeon de Rose finit de s'ouvrir, la lueur vermeille illuminant les ténèbres dans lesquelles Il était jusqu'alors plongé.

Un sourire éclaira le visage couleur café au lait des deux frère et sœur. « Comment l'avez vous eut ? »

«Thôt avait donné à Nehemataouay quelques pages de Pandore, si le livre est dangereux dans son ensemble quelques pages ne font aucun mal »

« Surtout quand elles parlent de médecine » Compléta Naël. La lumière se fit dans les yeux de Nyx

« C'est pour ça que Draco à dit l'autre jour que les Egyptiens s'y connaissaient en magie ancienne et en remède ! »

« Oui, le peuple égyptien, grâce à Thôt a appris à soigner les pires blessures. Après la Malédiction d'Apophis, il a voulut se rattraper et quoi de mieux que d'offrir à son peuple les moyens de se guérir du mal ? »

« Mais quel intérêt dans ce cas de vous donner un morceau du livre alors même que vous ne savez pas le lire ? »

« Dans l'espoir que son descendant maudit tombe en premier lieu sur ce parchemin et qu'il bascule du bon côté. »

« Oh je vois » Nyx regarda les parchemins et sous ses yeux les runes tourbillonnèrent dans un mouvement familier pour former des lettres et des mots. « Attendez une minute… J'ai fais un rêve quand je suis arrivée ici. Un ibis m'est apparu ainsi qu'une pièce sombre au ciel étoilé. J'y ai vu ces runes et l'Ibis m'a parlé de la langue d'Atoum »

« Un ibis… tu es sure ? » demanda Naël soudain surexcité

« L'ibis est l'incarnation de Thôt au même titre que le Serpent celui d'Apophis. Et la Langue d'Atoum lui appartient. Comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, c'est Thôt qui apporta l'écriture et le langage au Peuple égyptien, il était le détenteur du savoir Sacré et des rituels c'est-à-dire l'origine même de la magie. C'est lui qui créa les formules après Atoum pour que chaque sorcier puisse utiliser correctement son pouvoir. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les mots ont un pouvoir. Certains en ont juste plus que d'autre car ils ont été assemblés pour. Si les formules de Thôt et d'Atoum furent les plus puissantes, d'autre sorciers ont été capable d'en créer. On les appelle les Faiseurs de Sort ou les Fileurs de Sort car ils savent filer les mots entre eux pour donner le plus bel assemblage qu'il soit et créer une nouvelle Magie. » Expliqua Iset

« Mais ça fait une centaine d'année qu'on en a plus entendu parler. » Décréta tristement Naël tandis que sa sœur hochait la tête.

« Notre Arrière Grand père était un Fileur de sort, c'est lui qui a transmis à mon père tout ce que je sais. » Nyx ferma un moment les yeux. Il lui semblait que L'Histoire de la magie venait d'être réinventée. Ç'en était vertigineux.

« C'était la première fois que tu rêvais de ça ? » demanda Iset curieuse

« Non, enfin si, c'était la première fois que je rêvais de l'Ibis, mais les Runes m'étaient déjà apparues dans des rêves à l'époque ou je ne savais pas encore que Draco était mon jumeau. » _époque,_ Nyx avait employé ce mot naturellement pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques jours dans un autre Temps qu'elle avait appris qui était vraiment Draco pour elle. Mais il lui semblait que tout s'était passé il y a si longtemps…

« Et donc, a quel moment allez vous m'empêcher de passer du mauvais côté ? » Demanda-t-elle, car si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle était censée être celle qui apporterait la Haine et la Mort dans le peuple sorcier. Cependant pour l'instant, elle ne voyait aucune raison d'aller du côté obscur de la force (oui oui, elle se faisait mentalement un remake de star wars)

« Pour l'instant je n'en vois pas l'utilité. » déclara nonchalamment Iset « Je veux dire ce n'est pas en essayant de te contrôler qu'on arrivera à quoique ce soit »

« Mais je dois retourner dans mon Temps »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Naël

« Parce qu'ici ce n'est pas ma place. Ça ne risque pas de distordre l'espace Temps ? »

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas, mais étant donné que ce qui t'a ammené ici a été créé par la magie et non par les Sorciers je ne pense pas . Non ? » Le Serdaigle se tourna vers sa sœur pour chercher son approbation

« Tu n'as pas été envoyé ici par hasard… »

« Non, ça m'a permis de vous rencontrer et de connaitre mes origines. Mais il faut que je retourne d'où je viens. Harry a une tâche à accomplir d'où je viens. Notre monde ne s'en sortira pas sans lui. »

« Alors nous t'apprendrons à contrôler tes pouvoirs pour retourner d'où tu viens » Déclara Naël. « Je m'en chargerais » Lança-t-il vers sa sœur qui haussa les épaules

« Au point où on en est…. »

« Bon en fait il reste au moins un Fileur de Sort » Les yeux de Nyx s'illuminèrent. « Son prénom commence pas un N et finit par un L... tu donnes ta langue à Bastet?» demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jolie sorcière blonde.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Nyx sortit tard de l'infirmerie, le cerveau bourdonnant de nouvelles informations qui cognaient contre les parois de son crâne. Ayant l'impression de surchauffer, elle décida de faire un détour par le Parc pour prendre un bol d'air frais et se rafraichir les idées.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve les garçons et qu'elle leur raconte tout. Dès ce soir. Il y avait tant de choses à dire et son cerveau risquait d'imploser si elle n'en parlait pas au plus vite. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas tenir un secret mais c'était juste qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à haute voix pour mieux réfléchir, et puis cette histoire les concernait autant qu'elle, surtout pour ce qui était de Draco. Elle rit intérieurement imaginant la tête outrée qu'il ferait quand elle lui apprendrait qu'une de ses ancêtre était considérée comme étant « la défenderesse des dépouillés ». Ça contrastait tellement avec l'image qu'il donnait de lui dans le Poudlard du futur.

Une main se posa avec brusquerie sur son épaule alors qu'elle passait devant la bibliothèque et elle étouffa un cri.

« Qui… ? » Deux yeux acajou la fixait dans la presque pénombre du couloir « Oh ! Jédusor c'est toi, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! » Elle n'avait pas saisit la lueur assassine dans son regard qui virait au rouge

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il se faisant violence pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et l'engueuler comme il se devait. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ? Il ne s'embarrassait pas de faire bonne figure devant les élèves d'habitude. Il avait attendu toute l'après midi dans la bibliothèque simulant de travailler en attendant qu'elle revienne de la réserve car elle ne pouvait être que là, ses affaires étant toujours sur la table.

Nyx se figea, elle sentait la colère suinter du préfet. Très clairement. Trop clairement. Mais elle l'ignora et fronça plutôt les sourcils, en quoi le lieu où elle était pouvait-il bien lui importer, elle n'était pas à son service qu'elle sache.

« Il me semble que ça ne te regarde pas » lâcha-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, tentant d'absorber toute la colère qui s'en émanait. Mais sa phrase venait de relancer une vague de fureur qui la transperça de part en part, visiblement elle devait avoir hérité d'un peu de pouvoir de son arrière (fois au moins 3000 ans) grand-mère, pour ressentir les émotions du brun.

Cependant, elle ne vit tout de même pas le coup venir.

Le futur Voldemort haussa haut les sourcils et d'un geste brusque la jeta sur son dos.

Sa ballade nocturne allait devoir attendre.

* * *

[1] Pour ceux qui ont un trou de mémoire sur les marques d'hérédité, je rappelle que celles-ci sont mentionnées au chapitre 10

[2] En réalité ce n'est pas franchement l'œil de Thôt, c'est plutôt l'œil gauche d'Horus que Thôt à récupéré et lui a rendu. C'est une histoire assez célèbre de Thôt et comme l'œil est assez connu j'ai décidé de m'en servir comme symbole… c'est moins complexe qu'un Ibis :p

* * *

 **Bon du coup juste une petite précision : La plupart des faits que j'évoque dans l'histoire que raconte Iset son tiré de mon imagination mais aussi de la réelle mythologie Egyptienne j'ai juste mélangé un peu les deux. Sinon Apophis est un vrai Dieu, il est bien défait par Râ et les autres et Thôt est vraiment le Dieu du Temps et détenteur de la langue d'Atoum et il est bien le mari de Nehemataouay. Voili voili.**

 **Quand à Pandore... buah je me suis juste servie du nom et reinventé le mythe.**

 **En espérant que mon délire vous ait plut et interessé :) et oui il y a encore quelques surprises assez abracabantesques** **hihi le jeu de mot** **comme ça dans la fic... Courage :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Avec beaucoup de retard me revoilou**

 _ **oksapollock :**_ ** _Alors du coup Merlin arrive bien après les égyptiens, puisque eux sont l'une des toutes premières familles de sorciers. Cependant tu comprendras -peut être mieux après avoir lu ce chapitre, que les "Sorciers originaux" et leur patrimoine génétique s'est affaiblit au cours du temps jusqu'à quasiment disparaître. Du coup ils ont laissé place à une nouvelle sorte de sorciers un peu moins puissante. Merlin est le représentant de cette nouvelle génération de sorcier : les Enchanteurs. A un moment où les sorcières étaient brûlées et où la population de sorcier déclinait de plus en plus dangereusement, il fut entre autre le plus grand espoir des Sorciers. C'est lui qui commença à créer les Lois Magique, qui furent un véritable salut pour les sorciers qui ne savaient plus comment gérer leur pouvoir -ils avaient d'une part oublié que pour créer il suffisait de désirer (là encore tu verras ça plus bas) et d'autre part cette règle fondamentale marchais moins avec leurs pouvoir qui commençaient à changer de nature : en bref ils étaient paumés. Merlin était non seulement le plus puissant des Enchanteurs (et il n'avait aucune origine Egyptienne ou "Originale" : ses arrières arrières grands parents étaient des moldus), mais aussi extrêmement intelligent (il a compris que les pouvoir des sorcier changeaient et que pour cela les Règles qui les regissaient devaient elles aussi changer) . En bref il fut le Sauveur de son époque ^^ Et biim un pavé_**

 ** _Fan_ :** **_Mercii! J'avoue tu m'as un peu remotivée à écrire la suite de l'histoire merchii :) j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et pour le disclaimer... Cf chapitre 1 ^^_**

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Mais c'est bien dehors que le jeune Jédusor l'emmenait, insensible à ses protestations et gesticulations vaines.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Certainement pas » Sa voix était vide d'émotion et pourtant Nyx sentait encore une sourde colère émaner de lui.

« Rustre ! »

« Si tu veux »

« Malotru, sans-cœur, insensible ! »

" tu es bruyante" Grogna Jédusor d'une voix dénuée de nuances

"La faute à qui ?" Grommela l'ex brune. Mais le sorcier s'était tut et continuait sa route. Enfin...leurs route. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la foret interdite et alors que Nyx commençait à se demander si ils allaient vraiment y entrer alors que la nuit tombait sur Poudlard, Tom Jédusor s'arrêta et la jeta sans délicatesse aucune sur l'herbe humide.

"Non mais ça va pas la tête ?" s'offusqua la jeune fille en sentant la douleur envahir le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais encore une fois, celui qui deviendrait le plus grand mage noir de son temps ne lui répondit pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui furieuse, mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux acajou la fit frissonner d'appréhension. Son visage était impassible et pourtant une sombre lueur éclairait son regard témoignant de la tempête qui devait se déchainer à l'intérieur de lui. Elle ravala sa réplique acerbe et resta assise par terre à le fixer, attendant qu'il brise le silence le premier. Mais il se contenta de croiser les bras et de pincer les lèvres, comme en proie à une lutte intérieure qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Puis finalement il parla.

« Rejoins-moi » Ce n'était pas une question. La jeune fille le vit poser sur elle un froid regard calculateur, regard qui semblait représenter à merveille l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle, l'homme qu'il deviendrait plus tard. Elle croisa les bras.

« Non » chuchota-t-elle

« Bien. Je m'attendais à... » Il fronça les sourcils « Non ? » Sa voix glaça le sang de Nyx alors que les traits du bruns se tordaient de fureur. Un frisson de peur la parcouru secouant son être tout entier mais elle lui tenu tête

« Non » répéta-t-elle plus fermement en le fixant de ses yeux gris-bleus, tentant d'absorber l'aura de noirceur qui s'échappait du sorcier. Mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer sa fureur glaciale

« Arrête de faire ça. »Dit-il en sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement brusque et la pointant sur elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais arrête de le faire » Nyx fronça les sourcils, il pouvait donc sentir son pouvoir tenter d'absorber son dissentiment. (Dissentiment...quel bel euphémisme.)

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes à la grande surprise du serpentard qui ne comprenait pas comment une proie pouvait se montrer si vulnérable face à son prédateur, et tenta de se concentrer. Elle sentit son pouvoir s'échapper d'elle même en de gros flux grossiers pour attraper -manger serait le mot le plus approprié, l'aura sombre du sorcier. Elle grimaça, pas étonnant qu'il l'ait remarqué tant sa magie était... désordonnée et rustre. Elle se contenta de réduire le flux de magie qui s'échappait d'elle avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« Là tu le sens toujours ? »

« Je t'ai dis de l'arreter » cingla-t-il alors que s'échappait de sa baguette un éclair violet qui la cloua dos sur le sol. Une douleur lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale sous le choc et elle ne put plus respirer durant quelques secondes. C'était le _vrai_ Tom Jédusor qui se tenait devant elle, du moins le Tom Jédusor en tant que prochain Voldemort. Ses yeux rouges la fixaient d'un air de mépris et ses lèvres fines esquissaient un rictus qu'elle ne put définir. Pourtant, là, clouée au sol par une magie qu'elle ne pouvait décrire que comme étant puissamment sombre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cet enfant n'avait jamais reçut d'amour.

La pression de la magie se fit alors plus insistante sur sa cage toraxique et elle commença à suffoquer. A coté d'elle, Tom Jédusor s'était accroupit et la regardait comme un scientifique regarderait un animal particulièrement intéressant.

« A moins que tu ne puisses pas arrêter ça. » La lueur sanguine dans ses yeux disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue « Tu ne peux pas n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suavement caressante qui ne trompa personne.

Des points noirs commençaient à apparaître devant les yeux de la jeune sorcière mais elle se contenta de continuer de le fixer. La peur qui etreignait son ventre quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparue, l'homme en face d'elle ne la toucherait pas tant qu'elle représenterait un énigme à ses yeux. Finalement Tom Jédusor adolescent n'était si différent d'elle, il aimait résoudre les problèmes. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est que jamais il ne pourrait la résoudre ou la mettre à nu, car elle savait aussi surement que deux plus deux font quatre que l'apprentit sorcier en face d'elle était aussi fondamentalement accroché aux Règles de la Magie qu'elle l'avait été. Pour lui, c'était une limite, une limite qu'il se devait de dépasser pour prouver aux autres sa puisssance, pour leur montrer à quelle point il était invincible, pour que chacun se prosterne devant l'homme qu'il était, devant le Mage qu'il serait. Or l'existence même de Nyx remettait tout en jeu et ça, jamais il ne devait le savoir. Car si la Magie n'avait pas de règles alors qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait du monde sous le joug d'un Voldemort surpuissant, tout-puissant?

« Bien » reprit-il d'une voix rauque « Je vais prendre ça pour un non ». Un sourire étira ses lèvres « Maintenant que nous sommes quasiment revenus à la case départ, rejoins-moi. »

Nyx leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et utilisa le peu de souffle qui lui restait pour ébaucher un rire suffisant. Le lien se serra encore plus, cette fois ci en remontant jusqu'à sa gorge. Mais ce fut une distraction suffisante pour qu'elle puisse attraper sa baguette magique dans sa robe de sorcière et rassembler la nouvelle puissance qui l'habitait pour souffler un sort de repousse suffisemment puissant pour la libérer et rejeter Voldemort loin d'elle.

Car elle ne se leurrait nullement, ce n'était pas Jedusor qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle mais bien Voldemort.

Elle sentait encore l'entreinte de glace autour de son torax qu'une douleur brutale au niveau de la poitrine la fit se courber en deux. C'était comme une lame de feu qui la transperçait de part en part du poumon droit, la brulure était si cuisante qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et dut se laisser tomber à genou au sol tant la douleur était violente. Tout son être souffrait et tout son corps criait, délicieux opéra au clair de lune. Mais si pénible et si cruel qu'elle voulut crier par elle même, comme si le son de son corps dolent n'emplissait pas déjà le calme nocturne de son froid silence. Aucun son ne vint, effacé sans doute par toute l'énergie qu'elle mettait à souffrir. Il lui semblait que la peau de sa poitrine lui était arrachée minutieusement, que son poumon droit était perforé par mille aiguilles, mille fois par seconde.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut des heures elle abandonna la lutte et accepta l'horrible torture qui lui transperçait l'âme. Le sol dansât devant ses prunelles et la couleur de l'herbe encore chatoyante sous le ciel nocturne disparaissait petit à petit dans les ténèbres de son inconscience lorsque la douleur s'arreta comme elle était venue.

Elle cligna alors des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda en face d'elle celui qu'elle pensait responsable de sa douleur pour se rendre compte qu'il était lui aussi à quatre pattes au sol, les traits encore déformés par la douleur qu'il venait de ressentir. Et cette vision déchira une part d'elle avant que les ténèbres ne prennent le dessus sur sa vue chancelante.

oO0OoO0OooO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Ooo0Ooo0Ooo0

 _Il faisait Noir et elle avait froid. Cela devait faire des heures qu'elle marchait, sans savoir où aller, sans savoir où elle était, ni même savoir si elle avançait réellement. Car tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que ténèbre._

 _Elle avança d'un nouveau pas et son corps s'effondra sur sa jambe. Pourtant elle devait continuer, alors elle rampa, tâchant ses vêtement d'une boue qui n'existait pas, égratignant ses genoux, écorchant sa peau blanchâtre, blessant davantage son corps froid et meurtri par des heures de marche à l'aveuglette. Alors que sa tête tombait au sol et que ce qui ressemblait à un dernier soupir fut poussé, une flamme naquit de sa poitrine. Elle brûla toute les blessures accumulées, toutes les tâches sur ses vêtements en échange d'une douleur si vive qu'elle faillit sommer le Néant de l'achever. Mais tout s'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Et elle la vit, et elle la reconnue._

 _Elle tendit le bras et la porte de rune s'ouvrit apportant jusqu'à elle une bourrasque de vent chaud qui la revigora, alors seulement elle s'engouffra dans la ténébreuse fournaise qui s'offrait à elle._

 _Comme avant, tout était noir, mais elle sentait des flammes brulantes lui lécher la peau alors même qu'aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir. Elle avança donc, résignée. Elle avança et aperçu une lueur. Une flamme dans les ténèbres. Alors elle courut vers le feu._

 _Un bûcher qui n'en était pas un. Lorsqu'elle fut juste devant, la température redevint normale et la jeune fille se pencha pour effleurer des doigts la douce rose rouge qui sortait du sol. Un ibis se posa à coté d'elle et de hautes herbes apparurent parsemées de lucioles, tandis que d'autres lucioles, bien plus grande et brillantes éclairèrent un ciel improvisé._

 ** _« C'est joli n'est ce pas ? »_** _La sorcière regarda l'ibis et acquiesça, ses mains toujours autour de la petite rose comme pour se réchauffer_

 ** _«_** _On dirait un feu »_

 ** _« On peut dire que ç'en est un »_** _Nyx regarda l'ibis, une question dans son regard **« Un feu de magie pure, le premier depuis longtemps. »**_

 _« La magie est complexe » déclara la jeune fille qui avait alors l'apparence d'une fillette de primaire. L'Ibis secoua la tête dans un geste qui n'avait rien d'animal._

 ** _« La magie est bien plus simple que tu ne le crois, mais c'est sa simplicité qui fait sa complexité »_** _La petite Nyx fronça les sourcils_

 ** _«_** _Je ne comprends pas »_

 ** _« A l'origine de tout, il suffisait de désirer pour avoir. Puis l'on donna le choix aux Hommes : une partie de l'humanité choisît alors une voie complexe, celle de la difficulté. Cette partie là n'avança dans l'histoire que grâce à son intelligence et sa logique implacable. L'autre part de l'humanité accepta ce que le monde lui offrait et choisit ce que certains pourraient considérer comme étant la simplicité : la magie. »_**

 _« Mais le Temps a inversé les choses. » Comprit alors la fillette « Ceux qui choisirent la simplicité considérèrent comme faibles ceux qui avaient choisi la voie la plus difficile. Ils décidèrent de se détacher d'eux et de renier les Inventions des premiers. » L'ibis hocha la tête cette fois-ci_

 ** _« Les Fileurs considérèrent que les Inventeurs étaient devenus les faibles de l'Histoire. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de prendre la puissance que leur offrait la Nature. Ils les sous estimèrent. »_**

 _« Mais ce sont les Inventeurs qui ont gagné » chuchota la petite fille en regardant fixement la Rose_

 ** _« En quelque sorte. En se séparant des Inventeurs et en ne voulant plus se mêler à eux, les Fileurs ont détruit leur patrimoine génétique qui devînt de plus en plus faible. Les Fileurs disparurent presque tous. »_**

 _« A qui appartient-elle ? » Questiona alors Nyx en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la rose qui brillait entre ses mains pâles_

 ** _« A la première Vraie Fileuse depuis des millénaires »_**

 _« Naël est un Fileur lui aussi »_

 _« **Oui, mais il n'est pas complet »** Une lueur interrogatrice, **« Naël possède la capacité d'un Fileur, pas sa puissance magique. »**_

 _« C'est Iset la puissance magique » l'Ibis hocha la tête. Une odeur entêtante mais pourtant agréable de rose se dégagea. Une odeur reconnaissable. Familière. L'enfant compris enfin : « Cette Rose…c'est moi ? »_

 ** _« Oui, c'est toi. »_** _La petite fille regarda le grand oiseau et montra du doigt la Rose à peine éclose_

 ** _«_** _M_ _ais l_ _a Rose…elle a des épines… » Un rire s'éleva dans l'air_

 ** _« Toute Rose a ses épines. »_**

Une vague de froid envahit ses narines et son visage tout entier. Nyx se redressa brusquement, les sens en alerte.

« Doucement » Une main se posa sur son épaule et deux billes acajoues se plantèrent dans ses yeux. Elle se dégagea brusquement et passa une main sur son visage. Il était trempé.

« Qu'est ce que… ? » Elle tourna un regard furibond vers la seule personne qui pouvait être responsable d'une telle chose et qui n'éprouvait visiblement aucun remords à ce sujet. Il semblait d'ailleurs ne rien ressentir du tout tant son visage était neutre.

« Tu t'es évanouie et tu t'es mise à avoir des soubresauts, des blessures sont apparues partout sur ton corps puis ont disparut tout aussi vite. Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger et de murmurer des mots étranges. Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux te réveiller. » Nyx haussa un sourcil

« Avec de l'eau ? Froide qui plus est ! » Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tom Jédusor qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Nyx regarda autour d'elle et constata avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient pas au même endroit que tout à l'heure, ils s'étaient rapprochés du lac devenu noir avec la tombée de la nuit.

« Je nous ai déplacés ici entre deux de tes crises, c'est l'un des seuls endroits où les profs et préfets ne font pas de ronde la nuit. » Expliqua Jedusor qui avait suivit son regard

« Oh… je vois. » Une image s'imposa soudainement à l'esprit de Nyx, celle d'un Jédusor affaissé sur le sol en proie à une vive douleur. Elle sut que ça n'avait pas été un rêve et scruta Jédusor du regard pour chercher une trace de ce qui s'etait passé. Car quoique ce fut qui ait causé ça, elle était certaine de ne pas en être à l'origine.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il froidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la blonde en face d'elle l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu n'as rien » souffla-t-elle…de soulagement ? Il haussa un sourcil

« Pourquoi aurais-je quoique ce… Ah oui tout à l'heure… » Il défit trois boutons de son uniforme laissant transparaitre la peau translucide de son torse. Une peau que Nyx eut soudainement envie de toucher, juste pour voir, pour savoir si sa peau était aussi glaciale que son ton. Mais son élan fut brisé par l'apparition d'une sorte de cicatrice en dessous de sa clavicule droite… Enfin brisé… Disons plutôt qu'elle marqua un temps de stupéfaction avant que ses doigts ne soient sur le torse du brun à parcourir la marque rosée qui avait la curieuse forme d'une sorte d'énorme serpent ailé. Fasciné par l'animal elle ne remarqua pas le léger mouvement de recul que fit Jédusor lorsque ses doigts glacés entrèrent en contact avec son torse.

« Une vouivre » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi ? » Elle sembla alors se rendre compte de se qu'elle faisait et retira aussitôt ses doigts tandis que ses joues rosissaient –heureusement pour elle que c'était la nuit et Jéusor ne le remarqua pas.

« Encore une autre énigme à résoudre » Répondit-il simplement en reboutonnant sa chemise. Nyx retint son souffle, elle ne voulait pas se soustraire à la vue de ce bout de peau brillant au clair de lune, tout comme c'était à regrets qu'elle avait retiré ses doigts du torse du sorcier quelques secondes auparavant. Mais lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers l'acajou des yeux de Jédusor toute tension quitta son corps. Car si sa peau avait été agréablement chaude sous ses mains, son regard lui était toujours d'une froideur glaçante. Un froid hivernal qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait infligé avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Elle se leva, chancelante comme pour essayer de chasser de son esprit les yeux dangereusement rouges qui l'avaient fixée alors qu'elle avait était immobilisée sur le sol.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever » chuchota Jédusor en la laissant néanmoins faire. Nyx s'approcha du lac, trop près peut être, et lança un regard noir au jeune sorcier

« Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ? » Le garçon se releva, toujours aucune expression ne passait sur son visage, tout n'était que froideur et la jeune fille eut envie de se jeter sur lui et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il laisse transparaitre une _véritable_ émotion, quelquelle soit. Ses traits impassibles lui donnaient envie de venir tirer ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en colère, ses yeux vides brilleraient alors d'une autre lumière que celle, glacée, de l'indifférence. _D'une lueur rouge_ lui cria alors son esprit la faisant frissonner de peur.

« _Mon_ problème ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement terne. « Ce n'est pas moi qui passe de l'effronterie à la peur puis de la peur au courage sans aucune transition. Ce n'est pas moi qui laisse mes affaires dans la bibliothèque toute la journée sans pointer une seule fois le bout du nez, ce n'est pas moi non plus qui possède le mystérieux pouvoir de 'manger' la magie des autre –ce qui entre nous n'est absolument pas normal, ni même moi qui fait des rêves si réels qu'ils se répercutent dans la vraie vie. Et tu me demandes quel est _mon_ problème ? » Sa voix était devenue aussi glaciale que son regard, mais elle ne refroidit pourtant pas la colère qui brûlait Nyx de l'interieur.

« Je ne suis certainement pas la plus bizarre des deux. Au moins je ne suis pas aussi émotive qu'un tronc d'arbre et le seul but de ma vie n'est pas de me mettre en colère dès que je n'obtient pas quelque chose comme le ferai un enfant pourrit gaté. Au moins ne contrains-je pas les gens à adhérer à mes principes sans même respecter les leurs et je ne leur inflige ni peur ni douleur s'ils refusent. La négociation sans violence, tu connais ? » Elle fut satisfaite d'apercevoir une lueur rouge dans ses pupilles d'acajou et fut déçue de la voir disparaître tout aussitôt. Mais ce qu'elle vit à la place était bien plus satisfaisant. Il s'approcha à grand pas d'elle et un grand sourire, -un vrai, même s'il était purement sadique, barra son visage.

Elle savait bien qu'elle s'était trop approchée du lac. Mais elle ne réalisa son erreur que lorsque Jédusor fut juste à quelques centimètres d'elle et qu'il se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter à son oreille

« Tu serais surprise de savoir tout ce que je connais » Il la poussa alors légèrement, mais suffisemment pour qu'elle dérape et tombe dans l'eau glacée.

L'eau gelée s'infiltra dans ses robes, les alourdit, se frayât brièvement un chemin dans ses poumons tandis qu'elle coulait vers le fond.

Oh qu'il allait le payer.

Elle le vit se pencher au dessus de l'eau et crut même entendre son rire fendre l'étendue glacée au-dessus d'elle. Elle bouillait intérieurement malgré le froid qui mordait chaque parcelle de son corps et lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le fond du lac (que ce soit voulut ou non, jédusor les avait mené a proximité d'un des endroits les moins profond du lac… peut être avait il prévu de l'y jeter tout entière bien avant si elle ne se réveillait pas avec un simple sort d'aguamenti) elle sentit que sa vengeance allait être réalisée. Elle se laissa descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse largement replier ses jambes, se défit de sa robe trop lourde[1], empoigna sa baguette et tout en se propulsant vers la surface murmura un sort afin que son geste soit amplifié.

Nyx jaillit hors de l'eau bien trop rapidement pour que Jéusor ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, enserrant de ses mains le cou du garçon surpris avant de se jeter en arrière emportant sa proie avec elle.

Alors elle eut le droit à un panel d'émotion.

Une palette de couleur pour créer une œuvre d'art et elle était aux premières loges.

Sans doute à cause de sa capacité à pouvoir capter les émotions du brun, elle put déceler bien plus facilement les infimes changements sur le visage de son tortionnaire. Il avait d'abord relevé ses sourcils d'un infime milimètre pour trahir sa surprise, puis les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient étirés de façon si subtile que si son propre visage n'avait pas été à moins de trois centimètre du sien, Nyx n'aurait très certainement rien vu du son sourire satisfait qu'il avait esquissé. Puis un pli aux coins de ses yeux avait marqué ceux-ci d'un aspect espiègle avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage au creux du cou de Nyx la faisant sursauter (autant que c'est possible dans l'eau). Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la blonde avant de se propulser vers la surface. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'etait que Nyx avait été élevée par des moldus, qu'elle avait été en colonie de vacance à la mer et que par conséquent elle avait acquis des reflexes de survie dans l'eau. Elle attrapa donc la cheville du petit prétentieux avant de le tirer vers le fond pour mieux se jeter en avant et attraper au passage un éclair de surprise de la part du brun.

Cependant la sortie du lac ne fut pas si facile, entre temps Jédusor avait reussit à rattraper la sorcière et s'était laissé porté par elle jusqu' à la surface où il l'avait de nouveau coulée. Ils étaient maintenant allongés dans l'herbe, trempés jusqu'aux os et chacun d'eux arborait un grand sourire (intérieur pour l'un, extérieur pour l'autre) de satisfaction.

Nyx leur lancèrent un sort de séchage et ils se relevèrent, prêts pour retourner au château.

« Attends »l'arrêta Jédusor alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du dortoir. « Les cuisines sont derrière le tableau de la poire à coté des dortoirs des poufsouffles… il faut la chatouiller pour que le passage s'ouvre. » Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, l'estomac de la Serpentard gargouilla de protestation envers sa propriétaire qui n'avait pas daigné le remplir depuis le matin. La blonde s'empourpra et fit demi-tour.

« Merci » marmonna-t-elle gênée avant de se diriger vers les cuisines répandant derrière elle l'odeur caractéristique des roses.

0OoO0OoO0OoO0

Un rire tonitruant emplit le dortoir des Griffondors de sixième années arrachant une grimace à Draco. Le blond aux allures de surfeur qui venait d'éclater de rire l'horripilait au plus haut point. Les rouges et or étaient pires que ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer. Ils rigolaient pour un rien, criaient à l'amitié alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, étaient sans gêne et empiétaient très volontiers dans la vie privée des autres. Comme ce qu'il venait de se passer.

A ses dépends.

Au fond Alturius Moore n'était pas un mauvais type, il était juste un peu trop curieux et le demeuré balafré à coté de lui-même un peu trop enthousiaste à partager leur passé.

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter tout les deux" articula miraculeusement le blond entre deux éclats de rire bovins. Oui Potter venait de raconter leur magnifique rencontre en première année... enfin non il venait de leur raconter l'année toute _entière._ Omettant ceci dit quelques détails...-du genre la pierre philosophale ou Voldemort, mais se répandant en descriptions inutiles dès lors qu'il s'agissait de ridiculiser Draco. Ce dernier se demanda d'ailleurs si sa très charmante sœur lui en voudrait réellement s'il sauvait le monde d'un boulet pareil. Il ne manquait plus qu'il raconte qu'un de leur professeur l'avait changé en fouine lors de leurs cinquième année et il était cuit, bon pour ne plus pouvoir regarder un Griffondor en face sans se sentir honteux. Ce qui était un comble pour un ex-Serpentard -et oui il tenait à son titre d'ex Serpentard comme un naufragé s'accrochait à sa bouée. Car c'était définitivement ce qu'il était dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse qu'était le dortoir des Griffondor : Un naufragé. Et puis l'idiot finit qui lui servait de _camarade -_ Draco grimaça douloureusement à cette pensée, ne l'aidait absolument pas. Au contraire il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer encore plus dans les abysses d'un océan fictif.

"Donc c'est ta sœur qui vous a réunis en fin de compte? " demanda un garçon aux yeux aussi marron que ses cheveux étaient brun en avalant ce qui ressemblait à une des cacahuètes qu'ils étaient allé chiper aux cuisines quelques heures plus tôt. La question s'adressait à Draco. Mais Draco boudait. Alors ce fut Harry qui répondit

"Oui c'est ça"

"Elle est brillante" constata le garçon avec un sourire malicieux, un sourire qui ne plut pas au blond platine, un sourire qu'il lui semblait connaître, celui de la convoitise.

"ça c'est sur" rigola Harry "Je n'aimerais pas me battre contre elle!"

"Dommage qu'elle soit à Serpentard, elle aurait pu nous faire gagner la coupe cette année encore" rigola un garçon roux à gauche d'Harry

"Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiéterais à votre place" C'est une voix grave qui venait de prononcer ces mots, une voix que personne n'avait l'habitude d'entendre. Elle provenait de la fenêtre et tout les garçons présents dans la pièce se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers celui qui avait parlé. Il avait une peau de la couleur du miel, signe distinctif de ses origines orientales, et était plutôt bien fait de corps, les muscles de son bras saillant alors que d'une main il retenait sa jambe sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses cheveux noirs et souples tombaient en cascade sur ses yeux, cachant aux Griffondors la beauté de son regard améthyste tourné vers la nuit qui tombait petit à petit sur le parc.

Draco fronça les sourcils

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"C'est une sorcière puissante en plus d'avoir une intelligence acérée. Ce sont des qualités qui _l_ 'attirent, _il_ aura forcément senti son potentiel et elle est au pire endroit qui puisse être. Sur son plateau de jeu." Il tourna vers Draco un regard emplit de sombres présages.

"De qui tu parles ?" demanda froidement Maximilien Cratius en attrapant une autre de ses cacahuètes.

"De Tom Jédusor" Souffla Draco et tout les regards convergèrent vers lui tandis que Baahir acquiesçait d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Comment n'avait il pu y penser avant! Tout lui semblait si évident maintenant : pourquoi ils croisaient si souvent Jédusor près de la bibliothèque, pourquoi il ressentait un sentiment de malaise dès que ces pupilles acajoues rencontraient les siennes. Non, au fond de lui il avait toujours sut, mais n'avait jamais voulut _voir_ et la réalité lui arrivait comme un boulet de canon en pleine face.

Comme ça.

Sans prévenir.

De quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas, de quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas, qui ne savait même pas ce qu'allait devenir Tom Jédusor plus tard et qui pourtant semblait l'avoir ciblé mieux que quiconque dans ce dortoir.

A côté de lui Potter lui lança un regard grave et il sut que le balafré était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Nyx courrait un danger.

Alturius éclata de rire.

"Jédusor? Il ne vaut rien du tout, c'est juste un bon fils à papa qui est très intelligent et qui a tout les Serpentard à sa botte. Il n'est pas vraiment _dangereux_ "

"Rien que le fait que tu puisses penser ça fais déjà de lui quelqu'un de dangereux" Lança sèchement Harry à l'encontre du blond doré, qui sursauta face à tant de haine

"Comment ça? Vous deux vous venez tout juste d'arriver, vous ne pouvez pas..."

"Ils ont raison" coupa Maximilien. "Druella m'a un peu parlé de lui et de son fan club. Il l'a invitée, elle et ses amis à en faire parti. De son point de vu ça ressemble plus à une secte et elle m'a toujours dit ne pas vouloir y entrer. Mais l'autre jour elle m'a confiée qu'elle allait peut être y entrer, elle dit que ses parent lui mettent la pression pour, mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il lui fait peur. Qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ou leur faire si elle osait dire non." Draco hocha la tête.

Comme il comprenait ce sentiment! Un élan de stress lui monta soudainement à la gorge lui rappelant sa mission dans le présent. Un présent qui s'écoulait sans lui loin dans le temps, chaque minute qu'il passait ici mettant en danger celle qu'il aimait là bas.

"Depuis quand tu fréquentes Druella toi ?" Fut la seule question, illogique sois disant passant, qui passa les lèvres d'Alturius Moore et Draco se dit que ce type commençait réellement à lui taper sur le système, il se pouvait d'ailleurs que l'actuel gardien des Griffondor ne puisse pas jouer le prochain match à cause d'un accident subit et absolument incontrôlé pendant un cours de potion...

"J'espère en tout cas que votre amie sera assez intelligente pour lui échapper" souffla Baahir avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation nocturne. Mais il en doutait, personne n'échappait jamais à Jédusor lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose.

Les deux ex-ennemis passèrent le reste de la soirée dans un état presque second et ce malgré l'effort de Titus Rowle, et de sa tignasse aux couleur aussi gaies que son humeur, de les faire revenir avec eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit fut complètement tombée et que leurs camarade de dortoir étaient partis faire leurs toilette que Draco la senti.

Une douleur lui déchira la poitrine, comme si une flamme le brûlait de l'intérieur et il tomba à genoux sur le sol sous le choc.

"Eh bien Malefoy tu fais ta prière du s..." Harry s'interrompit brusquement en voyant les trait du blond déformés par la douleur et se précipita vers lui

"C'est pas vrai! Draco qu'est ce qui se passe?" Mais le blond ne répondit pas, un nouvel éclair de douleur le faisant tomber complètement à terre. Il voulut crier, ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sorti.

"DRACO! DRACO BON SANG REPOND MOI, QU'EST CE QUE TU AS?" Il lui semblait que le balafré lui criait quelque chose, il avait l'air inquiet mais il ne fallait pas, parce que sa douleur à lui n'était rien par rapport à ce que devait ressentir Nyx en ce moment même. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il comprit le sens de la phrase du Griffondor alors, pendant que d'autres têtes aux air inquiets -une blonde, deux brunes et une rousse, faisaient leur apparition au dessus de lui il ne put que murmurer le nom de celle qui était réellement en danger, celle que la flamme devait pourfendre de part en part.

Puis le noir arriva et avec lui l'absence de douleur.

* * *

[1] euh mais non elle est pas en sous-vêtement… dans le film ils ont des chemises et des jupes en dessous de leurs robes


End file.
